


After the Fall

by RUMad



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 84,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUMad/pseuds/RUMad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1587 and it is a year that two young women will never forget. Quinn Fabray is a ready for hire contract killer, who has just received a different type of contract; to escort Lady Rachel Berry, Daughter of the Prime Duke of Norfolk, against her will to a Russian Count in St Petersburg who is completely enamoured by her. What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The year is 1587, the month is February. England is at war with Spain. Queen Elizabeth the 1st sits on the throne of England, while Phillip II stands opposite as the King of Spain. The Queen has just signed the death warrant of her cousin, Mary Queen of Scots. The first National lottery has been established and been in circulation for 20 years, by the English monarch, taking advantage of gambling to fund the Navy. The first flushing toilet is yet to be installed at Richmond Park for the Queen, by her Godson. And this year will be one that two young women will never forget.

...

Grand Duchy of Moscow (Russia)

The young woman of 24 stepped into the dark, dingy bar, on the outskirts of Nyenskans (St Petersburg). She kept the hood of her ancestral uniform up, hiding her face as she stepped round the tired drunk, then the jovial drunk, making her way to the dark corner where her assumed contractor sat.

She had received an anonymous note, from a passer-by in the street not far from the bar she had just walked in to. The message had been simple; it gave the address of the place she now stood, a time of meeting, and three words:

‘Experienced courier required’

It was quite obvious that the man hiding in the corner was the one that wished to speak with her, he was the only one looking at her as she walked in. Her clothes disguised her well. If people gave her a second look they’d notice the curves to her body, but otherwise she was often dismissed as a teenage boy.

How this man had found her she was unsure. But she had a reputation to certain groups of people. Many wanted her dead, many wanted her services. Unless she’d walked into a trap, which almost never happened, this one had a job for her.

As she neared the table he looked her up and down, then kicked the chair opposite him out, and nodded to it. She just cautiously placed one hand on the top of the chair back and scanned her eyes over him, debating any threat.

“You are looking for someone to deliver something for you?” she asked.

“To me, yes.” He spoke English well, from what she could already tell, but he had a thick Russian accent. She had travelled Europe since she was 15, she knew languages and land, and she knew how to look after herself. “I have something delicate I need picking up, from England, and bringing back here to me,” he told her, “I’ve been looking for someone for the job, when my ears had heard one of you had arrived in the city last week I realised this may be my chance. But I wonder if you have had much experience in this area of... work. I know you are one to get results but those contracts come to swift ends. I fear this... this might not be to you.”

He didn't know too much about her then, if he didn’t think ‘Courier’ came under the list of services she provided, “I have smuggled before, and the cargo has always reached its destination unharmed.”

“Good... good... as I said this... item is priceless to me,” The young woman was smart, but she couldn’t decipher his code, she didn't understand his smirks, or his distant day dream gazes as he spoke of the ‘item’, “Shall we continue?” He gestured again to seat he’d pushed out, that her hand still grasped.

She continued to be cautious as she accepted the seat. She kept one hand low, beneath the level of the table. She took one of her pistols and pointed it across from her at his crotch, just in case he tried to pull something. “Go on,” she nodded for him to continue.

He leant forward in his seat, in the better lighting she got a clearer look at his face. He was older than her, maybe nearing his thirtieth year. He was well groomed and looked after... and after further thought she believed she recognised him. He pulled out a slip of paper from the inside of his cloak like garment wrapped around his shoulders, “On this parchment, I have written a number. If it appeals to you we will talk some more, if not you may go and I will find another, someone more capable.”

She smirked beneath her hood, “I assure you, no one will be more capable than I.”

“Very well,” he slid the scrap of parchment cross the table, presenting the figure to the woman, her eyes lit up at the number, before she calmed again. “Does the figure interest you?” he asked impatiently, wanting an actual answer.

“It may. Let us talk some more.” The money involved intrigued her very much, she was ready to say yes, she just needed the final details. England was connected by direct shipping route to Nyenskans, it would be a simple journey, no matter what she was carrying.

He smiled, pleased that the outcome was positive so far “Very well. I desire a woman”

“I am not an escort, I am something far different,” she told him quickly. Maybe his English wasn’t that good and there had been a misunderstanding. Besides, she’d chop it off before she ever touched it.

“Excuse me but I did not mean you. I am looking for a young English Noble woman. She is nearing 20 and yet to marry. She lives in the town of Arundell, south west of London, at Arundell Castle. I wish to make her mine.” He confessed with a smooth voice, as if he was already taken by this young vision he had in his head.

“So why do you need me?” Why not just acquire her hand, himself. Although wasn’t everyone at war with one another at the moment?

“Stupid girl.” He sneered as he was snapped out of his daydream, “I cannot just ask for her. But I have been in love since I saw her portrait not but one year ago.”

She leant back in her chair and nodded slowly in understanding. This woman he wished to acquire was not so easily attainable. Her home might have been a clue. “... She lives in Arundell Castle... Noble woman. What sort of title would I be dealing with?” she had to know how far up the food chain she would be striking, how many guards would stand in her way and how many would come after her.

“Her father is the Duke of Norfolk. The family are favourites to her majesty the Queen of England.” Well with a title like the Duke of Norfolk that was no surprise, that was the title of the prime Duke in the country of England. “But if you feel this is too big a task for you...” he trailed off because he wasn’t getting a response. He pulled the slip of parchment, with the payment figure on it, away. I didn't get far until a knife pinned it to the table, nearly pinching the man’s fingers too.

“I didn't say that,” she assured him. She’d become silent because she’d already started planning the kidnap, and the retreat. She’d have expenses of course. “... I’m in.”

He tried not to grin, but failed. His eyes lit up like torches too, “Good. Once you have her, you will deliver her to me. Do not try and trick me, you will lose. I will have my people confirm that you have her before we meet again,” he warned before pulling a pouch from inside his cloak and dropping it onto the table, making that satisfying ‘clink’ noise of metal coin against metal coin. “You get one tenth of your payment now. The rest when you deliver her to me. And she must come unharmed. I do not want to find a single bruise or cut upon her perfect skin. She must not come to harm from you or anyone else, understood,” he said with underlying anger, all a warning for how much his ‘love’ must not come to harm.

“Yes, understood,” she nodded, not afraid, she’d seen and been in far scarier situations than opposite a man so in love it made him angry.

“If she is harmed, the payment considerably drops,” he further warned.

“Understood,” she just nodded again without any real emotion, distracted by planning in her mind, all hidden by the shadow of her hood. “One last thing,” she said, stopping him from leaving “Whose estate will I be delivering her to?”

“Count Weston’s Estate on the opposite edge of the City,” he said lowly as he looked around them. A man in his position should not have been in a place like this, it was undistinguished.

She smiled a secret knowing smile. She thought it was him, Count Brody Weston, a man she had seen in portrait before, “Very well, Count Weston, it will be a pleasure doing business with you.”

“And I am sure it will be a pleasure completing business with you, Miss Assassin,” he bid her farewell with the hopes to see her successful and soon, before venturing out into the cold Russian night.

...

England – Arundell

Despite the amount of people in the dining hall the room was silent. The young Brunette sat centre side to the long table while her parents sat at either end. Servants lined the edge of the hall, there at their master’s beck and call. The Duke of Norfolk, also known as Hiram Berry was a kind enough man, his servants were to consider themselves lucky that they worked for him and his wife. Shelby Berry, formerly Corcoran, was also I kind woman, when she got her way.

Like many ladies of the house, she wanted things done to her specifications; if things did not go as she planned her husband might blame her. So at a time like this, with a very important event approaching, she was a little more stressed than normal.

“Rachel, are you feeling well?” her mother asked, getting her attention off her plate and to the woman. “You haven’t touched the boiled capon or the Peascods, they’re your favourite,” she spoke as though she was disheartened, like she had slaved over the uneaten food rather than ordered someone else what to do.

“I’m afraid I don’t have an appetite of this moment, mother,” she politely declined the offerings.

“At least drink something, you haven’t touched the Hippocrates Wine,” which was expensive enough with the tonne of sugar that was in it.

“I have no thirst. I went riding this afternoon, perhaps I am just tired,” she suggested meekly. She wished to return to her room, to continue reading the book she had found in their library, one her parents probably wouldn't wish for her to read. She loved them, and they loved her, but sometimes she feared they were too over protective.

“You did not ride alone, I hope.” Her father interrupted, worry evident in his voice.

“No, one of your men, Samuel, he accompanied me.” She assured him. Her father had many guards but the three newest showed such promise. They were all young, around Rachel’s age, and hired to keep Rachel protected at all costs. Their names were Sam, Finn, and Jesse, and they had already proved to be talented young men.

“Yes I saw you leave this morning,” Shelby added dryly as she eyed her daughter. “I told you, a Lady should ride side saddle.”

“But I feel as though I will fall off when I ride like that,” she explained, it was not comfortable, nor did it make any sense to her.

“Rachel,” her father scolded lightly. “Side saddle is most appropriate for you, we cannot have you riding like a man of all things.”

“Yes Father,” she bowed her head, “Sorry Father,” she started to poke at her food again. “Father?” she asked again, once she knew he’d be calm.

“Yes, my dear Rachel,” he said softly, giving her all the confidence she needed.

“I was wondering, seeing as cousin Leon, who is but 14, is taking lessons in Archery, I wondered if perhaps I could too,” she asked hopeful, that hopefulness brimming her bright eyes.

“Rachel” The father let out a long sigh, whilst Shelby did too. Fencing had been a definite no, too. It was just unacceptable. “I-”

“I understand.” Rachel conceded. Leon was a boy, and he was allowed, she was a young Lady... so she was not allowed.

“Don’t be disheartened Rachel,” Her mother assured her “The banquet this coming Saturday-” but three days away “- promises to be one of the parties of the year,” she beamed with excitement.

Hiram sat up straighter in his seat and looked to his wife with excitement, “You mean?”

“Her majesty has accepted the invitation, and will attend our banquet. She has been to Portsmouth, to see the launch of the latest Naval vessel-”

The details weren’t important, what was important was the preparations they needed to make now. “Will she wish to stay the night before journeying back to London?”

“I am unsure, but I already have some of the servants preparing a room for her” Shelby confirmed. Everything would have to be perfect.

“We will need every guard on duty that night then,” As the Duke and Duchess spoke they missed the mixture of deflation and excitement of the servants in the room. Some of them would get to see her Majesty, which was exciting; others would be on edge because if anything went wrong, it might be there head on the block. The night had to run smoothly.

“And Rachel?” the girl tore her eyes from the staff, invisible beings to her parents. She didn't realise how much of their conversation they had missed until her mother had her attention again, “Earlier today a gift arrived from the tailor, Walter Fish,” she grinned and Rachel couldn't help but mirror the expression, “it is the most wonderful shade of red, I think you will look lovely my dear.”

Okay, now she was just a little bit excited, she had the most perfect dress for the occasion. Perhaps attendance of the banquet would be high and she would meet the perfect male suitor. One who would sweep her off her feet, maybe onto the back of his steed where they would ride off together, into the sunset, towards their own life, one that differed from this one.

“Oh, my dear before I forget, on Monday I shall be travelling to Southampton.” Hiram interrupted Rachel’s latest daydream by informing his wife of his latest venture.

“Very well, I will have the servants pack, who will be travelling with you?” she asked, but she already knew who he’d take.

“I believe I shall take Leroy,” it was no secret between them, that Hiram did love his wife but not as a man should love his wife. But she cared for him, respected him, and most importantly she appreciated what she had in life, so she kept quiet.

Of course neither adult knew that their daughter was aware of what went on behind the great scenes her parents performed.

...

The Channel

Quinn wasn’t entirely sure how she had found this captain and her ship. But when smuggling the daughter of a Duke out of a country, it wasn’t likely that she could hitch a ride on just any old craft. So a certain type of ship was what she needed, captained and crewed by a certain type of people. And you didn’t find many brave, or stupid, enough to sail in the waters owned by one of the strongest Navy’s in the world. But Quinn had got lucky... or so she’d thought when she acquired the assistance of the Captain and Crew of the ‘Rosario Cruz’. A bunch of pirates who were sailing around in the English channel smuggling between England, France, the holy Roman Empire (which in a few centuries would be known as Germany, Austria, and a few other countries), Norway... and, well, anywhere they could get to without being caught.

“So, you gots a plan Q?” The Captain, Santana Lopez, yelled from her place at the Helm of the ship. The woman wore a corset styled top, that tapered to her body. She wore trousers, like the men and female first mate, and the female passenger aboard the ship. Atop her head proudly sat a sun shading hat with a ridiculous feather tucked into the hat band. Her blonde first mate, who stood by her wore more similar clothes to what the crew wore, only it sat snug to her curves, and no hat, she just left her long blonde hair to flow.

She was a good captain, her crew respected her, but Quinn feared she was crazy for sailing in these waters. She had hitched a ride in Poland when she met the captain at one of the usual dock taverns, Lopez said she’d be in British waters soon, so with fair payment she would do what she could for the blonde woman.

“I have completed my plan, yes,” she yelled back. She had just finished working out the minor details in her room she had paid for below deck, and ventured up top when the captain spied her. “At sunset we set sail around the Isle of Wight to drop me off on the main land the other side. You sail away and return at midnight two days from now when I will be ready to be picked up, with my cargo. You will weight anchor and wait for me, I will acquire a row boat and meet you not far from the coast line,” they had already been hovering, sailing in circles in the channel near the Isle of Wight, knowing this would be the drop off point.

Portsmouth and Southampton, two very busy ports sat the other side of the small island, on the south coast of England, shielding them while they waited to sail. If they dared to sail while it was dark, and if they remained dark themselves, they would have more success sailing through the busy area undetected.

Unfortunately it was both the best and worst place to land. The Isle of Wight itself was heavily fortified in case an attack should happen on the two ports the other side, but the entrance to the mainland on that other side allowed good resources for the young Assassin to use in the actual obtaining of her target.

“You make it sound simple Q...” Santana had never met this woman before, but she had seen and heard of people like her. Quinn seemed to be an individual though, working for profit only. She was an individual with a reputation across Europe, like Santana wished to have before her dying day. “So... you’re gonna go get the Duke of Norfolk’s little Princess?”

“She’s 19, she’s hardly little.” Quinn corrected as she wandered across the deck and looked across the sea to the land mass that looked close enough to touch. She wondered if she would ever see endless ocean again, in her more recent years she had stuck to coastline sailing, in areas of close together landmass. She wondered how much of this world she would get to see. Would she let these ‘contracts’ lead her forever?

“Puckerman,” The Captain called over to the Quartermaster.

The muscular man with the ridiculous hair and ridiculous ear ring came to a relaxed attention next to his Captain, “Yeah Captain?”

“Take the wheel,” she offered it to him, and he eagerly took it.

The captain didn't miss her first mate pouting that the Helm hadn’t been passed to her, but that changed when the Captain took her hand instead and lead her down onto the deck to join their paying passenger. She released her hand at the bottom, but the first mate didn't mind, she just stayed close to her captain, hers in more ways than one.  
“You haven’t heard about her then? Or seen her portraits” She wasn’t exactly a princess, not if you asked Captain Lopez, but they could always tell as an outsider, through stories, and the various portraits that her parents loved her with everything they had. Something not many in this crew were familiar to.

Quinn Fabray pushed her hood back so she could take in the sea air fully, the rough wind immediately sweeping through her short hair. She looked back at the Captain, and the closely following first mate, and raised an eyebrow “No... should I?”

“She is loved Q, like really loved, people are going to miss her,” Quinn had gathered that much so far, though she wasn't sure what was so spectacular about this woman that so many could respect and love her. She was the daughter of some titled man. Titles meant nothing, not to Quinn. They didn't protect you, or save you. A title didn't mean that ever one did love you, she imagined if this respected daughter’s parents lost their titles, this girl would have nothing... nobody to pick her up. You couldn't be loved by everyone. “Her father dotes on her... we should all be so lucky.” Lopez mumbled under her breath as she looked out across the cruel mistress of the sea.

The first mate perked up, wanting to share her thoughts on the target “It’s like, her parents have sent her to the bestest schools, and she speaks really good and-”  
“Unlike some” Quinn mumbled, amused to herself.

She suddenly found a knife being pointed into her side, just between two of her ribs. She kept confident though, she already had one of her wrist blades pointed towards the Captain, it wouldn't take much and she’d have her in the same position. “Watch your mouth Q, that's my first mate you’re talking about,” the words were growled lowly and with fiery anger right next to her ear.

Quinn stepped away, removing the point of Captain Santana’s dagger from her side. “First mate in more ways than one I presume,” she dared to say, with another smirk. When the captain lunged she stepped back and raised her hands with faux surrender, “Not going to judge.” No, she definitely wouldn't judge after the few one night adventures she had had in her time.

As Santana read the meaning of Quinn’s statement in her hazel eyes she lowered her knife and tucked it back into her belt. Meanwhile, the first mate still had ideas and thoughts to share. “Anyway the Dukes daughter, she’s supposed to be really pretty but tiny, everyone says its funny how tiny she is and... well she shouldn’t be too heavy to carry.”  
“Thank you for that, first mate Pierce” Quinn tried to hide her sarcasm, and she managed it well this time.

“Have you even seen Arundell Castle?” the Captain asked. She had travelled through towns in the south of England as a child with her father, when laws and conflicts permitted it.  
“Have you? You don't seem the type to step foot on land much,” Quinn asked defensively. No she had not seen the castle in person, but she had seen portraits of it when she was in London. Some of her contracts had needed her to be at some rather fine establishments, and parties across the country. One took place in a gallery in London, where she had seen a landscape painting of the castle.

“I have travelled Q, you gots to get out there and see the land once in a while,” Captain Lopez’s eyes wandered to the distance, like she was looking into her past. “My Papi was a merchant, a great merchant. I was to inherit the business as I was his only child... everything was going to plan until the war between England and Spain broke out, and his ship was sunk. Myself and Puckerman, and a few of the crew survived... my Papi did not.” She kept the story short and she did not cry, even if she wanted to.

“That was only two years ago” Quinn said, not that she was worried this woman was an inexperienced sailor.

“Yes, it is still fresh in my mind. But I and my crew have worked hard to create our reputation, and our strength, and now I’m the proud owner of this 36 gunner, and its family,” Santana said proudly, gesturing to her ship and the crew who both feared and loved her. The captain could turn sometimes, just as Quinn had seen.

“Impressive,” Quinn had to admit the use of the word ‘family’ intrigued her about the captain, she had lost her father, and the merchant ship she was to inherit, she had lost her family, so she created a new one.

The captain just smirked back at the woman with the blonde hair “Not as impressive as your reputation, Q, wanted in 13 countries?”

“14” She corrected with a cockiness, she was proud that she had enough reputation to be wanted for murder and theft in 14 nations, all of which were tightly packed together making it impossible to relax. She liked that though, she lived for those breath taking, rapidly heart beating, adrenaline rushing moments.

Santana just raised an eyebrow, “The number grows.”

“And after my next mission it shall be 15, without a doubt.” she said proudly. The Duke of Norfolk was the position of the number one Duke in England, stealing his daughter away would ensure a death sentence in this country too.

“What I don't get is why doesn’t the Duke of Norfolk live in Norfolk?” The first mate, Brittany interrupted with another of her random thoughts.

The captain slung an arm around the other woman and pulled her into her side. “Good point, Brittany. These English are just weird.”


	2. Arundell castle

As Quinn rode up to the small town of Arundell she could clearly see in the failing light the huge castle sat on the hill, that over shadowed the fields and houses around it.

The castle had one main tower, and a keep like front. Quinn knew, like many grand castles still inhabited across the English land, that it would have a centre courtyard, and that the building in front of her was deceptively larger than it appeared. No matter, it was just a case of finding the bed chamber of the Dukes daughter, which would be the best place to strike.

As she had travelled from the port of Portsmouth, word had reached her sensitive ears that a banquet was being thrown at very castle she needed to stow away into. At first that sounded like a perfect opportunity to strike. With many new faces at the castle she could disguise herself as a guest or a guest’s servant, as some wished to travel with their own. But then word reached her that her majesty, Queen Elizabeth I, would be in attendance too, and the young contracted killer realised the number of guards would have doubled, if not tripled to protect their Queen.

It was too late to turn back. If she got back to the Rosario Cruz and they tried again another day, they would look more suspicious and were sure to be spotted by the Royal Navy. So she had to go through with this plan or turn back indefinitely, which wouldn't go down well for her with the Russian Count waiting for his prize back in Nyenskans.

She had already scoped the area out that morning, and gone back to the inn she had stayed the night at to prepare her final arrangements for the strike.

As she closed in to the base of the hill she climbed off her horse and took the bundle off the back of the saddle. She would have to change if she was going to gain entrance to the castle. Quinn Fabray might have a reputation, but she didn't have a face or a known name, making disguise easy. She changed from her white hooded outfit, in the style of some kind of military uniform, to a simple servants dress. She tied a strip of material around her head to disguise her short hair for simply being tied up. She then gathered her instruments of death; her cross bow, her two pistols, her sword, and her throwing knives, and bundled them inside her clothes before hiding them firmly between two rocks, praying that no one found them, or she’d have to hunt them down to get her belongings back. She left the horse there too, using the same rocks to trap its reigns so it couldn't escape. She hoped too for the horse to still be here when she got back.

With only her wits, her hidden blades beneath the sleeves of her dress, a rope wrapped around her middle under her clothes, and a cloth wrapped around a small bottle, tucked in a pocket she had fashioned for the dress, she walked into the town, then up the hill to the castle and to where last minute touches were being added to the castle for tonight’s festivities.

As she approached she spied a cart delivering flowers, and immediately realised this was her chance. She followed it closely, through the open gate, and into the courtyard where several people were running around, rushing to complete their task. Quinn kept her head down when she saw who she assumed was the Duchess.

The woman with long dark hair stood centre to the main doorway, her figure just about visible by the torch lit area. She was ordering her staff around and they were at her mercy doing as she told them. As the cart stopped the Duchess ordered her servants to take the flowers inside and arrange them as she had already specified. Quinn blended perfectly.

The driver of the cart, quickly ran round and opened the back. As Quinn was the closest he blindly handed her a couple of vases. She took them and played scared like the rest of the others running around her. She followed another vase carrier straight towards the main door, trying to hide her face next to the vase, just in case.

“You!” was called directly to her as she tried to pass the Duchess. Quinn froze but didn’t panic, “You girl, you just stand there? Come here when I talk to you.” With those words her fears were confirmed, she had been targeted. She obediently walked to the Duchess and presented herself.

She looked the older woman in the eye, but it was not returned, the Duchess’ eyes did not leave the bouquets of flowers. “Yes, your grace?”

“These flowers must be of the finest quality, these ones will sit on the table against the back wall, by her Majesty’s seat at the head of the table,” she picked at one of the broken leaves removing it from sight. “Everything must be perfect,” her breathing was ragged, she looked tired, and her guest of honour was about to arrive at any moment, by the sounds of that fear.

“Of course your Grace, you have exquisite taste.” She complicated lightly.

“Good, now quickly inside,” she ordered, while Quinn’s mind muttered that the flowers would already be inside if it wasn’t for her slowing the process down.

As she slipped inside an older servant, a male one, who was surprisingly short, took the flowers from her, “I’ve been looking for these ones, stupid girl.” Quinn shook her head, amused to herself as the items were taken away from her. Even though he was a servant himself he had a hold over the younger ones. Everyone fought for a step higher in the hierarchy.

Now free of the items she had planned on dismissively leaving on the nearest table or spare floor space, she could slip away, directly up the stairs in the grand entrance hall. While the Duchess was downstairs preparing for the evening, Quinn could only imagine the dutiful spoilt daughter was doing the same in her room, probably with the help of some maid, preparing herself to look perfect for her family tonight.

As Quinn rounded one corner she heard voices, one was of an older woman “What is the problem, girl?” ... She crept closer to the edge of the dark corridor to hear, and to get a peek, at the situation.

A young girl servant with the blonde hair just sighed, tiredly, “Lady Rachel has had me running back and forth all day. _’Abigail, Abigail, Abigail’,_ ” she mocked her Lady, “I should change my name.”

“And will that prevent you being at her beck and call?” the older maid chuckled.

“I suppose not.” The girl, known as Abigail, deflated, as she fiddled with a strip of material in her hand. The material was something she had had to fetch to fix another item for Lady Rachel.

“Then you better hurry along,” the older woman encouraged kindly, “you know how this family is favoured by the Queen, that very dress Lady Rachel wears tonight was a gift from Queen sent by her tailor.”

“I best not spill anything upon it then,” Abigail muttered dryly.

“You’re head will find itself on a block if you do, and not by the order of her Majesty.” The older servant jested before she and the younger one parted ways.

Quinn smiled with satisfaction, this Abigail could lead her to the ‘Lady Rachel’ her target. The hidden young woman stayed in the shadows as she waited for the old maid to pass by, once the coast was clear she stepped lightly but swiftly to catch up with ‘Abigail’. She took the bottle and cloth from her pocket and doused the cloth with the liquid without even looking. She just kept her eyes on the girl she was following and the surrounding area too. She kept her ears eager and listening out too, for any tiny noise that might indicate someone coming towards them.

Abigail narrowed in on one large door, and Quinn silent but deadly a few feet behind her could read that it was the door she was looking for. It was like a 6th sense, she just knew.

As Abigail’s hand brushed the door handle Quinn stopped her, but she didn't tackle her, she used her voice, “Um, sorry can you help me?”

The younger girl, the Lady’s maid turned away from the door, “I must help Lady Rachel,” she explained with some urgency, before she furrowed her brow. There were hundreds of staff at the castled but seeing them everyday Abigail tended to recognise all. “You must be new here.”

“They hired extra hands for the event tonight,” Quinn explained timidly, while keeping her hands with the damp cloth behind her back, “I’ve just gotten myself somewhat lost.”

“Oh, I see. It can be a little confusing for the new servants,” Abigail removed herself from the door and slowly approached Quinn. “If you go back down this hallway, then take a left you’ll find yourself-” her words were cut off by Quinn’s hand clamping over her mouth with the cloth tightly against her nose and mouth, making her breath through the drugged material.

She struggled momentarily, her eyes widening before she relaxed and went limp in Quinn’s strong arms. With one problem solved Quinn quickly dragged the girl to another door, a smaller one. She cautiously opened it to find to her luck it was a small storage room. She dragged the drugged girl inside and closed the door behind them, dropping the drugged cloth to the floor for the moment. She then took the lengthy strip of Fabric the girl still had clasped in her unconscious hand and ripped it lengthways to give herself tree long strips. She twisted the fabric to strengthen each strip before tying one round the girls ankles, then another round her wrists while her hands were behind her back, and then the last one she tied across her mouth in a basic attempt to gag her.

Quinn knew she would need something thicker for her long term captive, to help keep her quiet. But for Abigail, this would do, it was only a matter time before the Ether she had inhaled from the cloth would wear off.

Once poor naive Abigail was secure, Quinn picked up the cloth again and ventured back out, towards the door her target waited behind. She closed in slowly and calmly opened the door, then closed it behind her. She spotted the key in the lock. She slowly turned it ensuring she wouldn't be disturbed.

The room she entered was over sized and lavishly furnished; it was more than anyone would need for personal living space, let alone a bedroom. She quickly spotted the movement on the other side room, where a brunette woman was sitting at a dressing table.

“Finally, Abigail,” she sighed. “How long does it take to fetch a piece of cloth?” The woman huffed. Quinn just rolled her eyes to herself, she hadn’t expected any less from this character that had so many people doting upon her. She continued across the rug laid floor to her target, “At least respond when I am speaking to you,” The brunette complained. She looked swiftly to her maid, only she did not make direct eye contact, like her mother. It was as if their servants were so far beneath them they dare not look them in the eye. Instead the 19 year old with the title looked straight to the cloth in her hands, “Will that be enough to fix the tear,” thankfully it was a tear to an under garment, not her dress. And, also thankfully, it was to a not too intimate undergarment.

Quinn wanted to roll her eyes again. If this girl had looked any harder she would have at least noticed that the person standing in front of her was not wearing the same dress as her maid, Abigail.

And then suddenly brown eyes finally met hazel, and those orbs beneath their slowly furrowing brow spoke to Quinn... confusion, accompanied by a tiny amount of fear. Quinn smirked before stepping forward and clamping the cloth over Lady Rachel’s mouth.

She screamed but it was muffled, she slapped at Quinn’s arms but Quinn did not release her hold, she tried to move back but the intruder had an arm wrapped around the back of her, holding her close, she didn't even realise when this woman had placed that arm there.

Then everything went dark for Rachel, and life would never be the same again. It was time for Quinn to complete the second part of tonight’s task. She picked up the limp body of the 19 year old and places her on her bed. Quinn then wrapped her inside her bed sheet before going over to the lead lined window. She took the chair and smashed the glass. Luckily being on the far side of the building from the event the smashing and breaking of glass and lead wouldn't be heard.

She then took the rope from around her middle as she looked out the window. The rope was thin and not very long but it would be enough to get her and the Lady to the ground. Once her dress was secured again she tied the rope off around the stone pillar separating the two window halves. She then went back to the bed where the still younger woman lay, hopefully breathing beneath the bed sheet that hid her.

Quinn knew this would take a lot of upper body strength and it would be so much easier if she wasn’t in this dress. At least she was still wearing her heavy knee high leather boots.

...

“Welcome back aboard, Q” The captain greeted as Quinn finished her climb onto the deck of the Rosario Cruz with her captive over her shoulder. She’d left the sheet she had wrapped the woman in, in the row boat she had stolen from the shore to make her final journey to the ship, just off the port.

“Good to be back,” she nodded and breathed heavily.

“She’s still out?” Brittany looked at the 19 year old girl with the title, slung over Quinn’s shoulder

“She stirred a few hours ago, but I had more Ether,” it was the most sufficient thing she could acquire to keep the brunette quiet. She had kidnapped her over 24 hours ago. It would have been ideal to catch the ship the same night as the kidnap but she had to travel from the town of Arundell, and then it was better to ensure the cover of total darkness to board the ship near the busy port of Portsmouth. It was Quinn’s keen eye that let her see the Rosario Cruz floating just off the coast, away from the direct sailing routes of the passing Royal Navy ships.

If they were to be spotted by one of the Navy’s ships, Quinn wasn't sure how the average sized frigate would fare in the dog fight.

“I’ll take her below deck, secure her in my room, you make sure you get us clear of the ports.” She ordered the Captain, knowing that was a bad idea but she was tired. Escaping hadn’t been as easy as it may have seemed.

“I know how to do my job Q, just make sure she doesn’t cause any trouble,” Santana shot right back.

Quinn just shook her head to herself as she headed below deck, stepping carefully as to not lose her footing or harm her precious cargo as she made her way back to her room in the corner, directly under the Captains quarters. She heard orders being shouted above, she hoped it wouldn't draw too much attention to them. When she got to her room she placed the girl on the floor, propping her up in the opposite corner of the room to the bed. She then took some rope; some of her own that she’d left on the ship with some of her other belongings.

Once she secured the Lady’s wrists together she secured her ankles together too, just as a precaution. Lastly she fashioned a thick enough rag to make a better gag. She couldn't stand the idea of this woman screaming the entire journey... that would just be annoying.

As soon as she tightened the band of cloth the Lady started to rouse from her forced sleep.  Her eyes warily opened to the dark room lit by a single candle on the desk next to her. When she made out the dark figure of the person looming over her she remembered what had happened.

She tried to scream but it was muffled... though not muffled enough to prevent Quinn from flinching slightly. The candle sat behind the hooded woman so it illuminated Rachel’s face but kept herself as a silhouette. It was going to be some time before they sailed into Nyenskans so Quinn felt it was best if there was some communication. She grabbed the candle holder and bought the flickering flame closer to them, illuminating both their faces.

“Stay calm, stay calm,” she hushed, hoping to settle the other woman. When Rachel just struggled and squirmed Quinn grabbed the brunette’s bicep with her free hand and shook her slightly. “Calm,” she ordered with more authority, as she bored her eyes into Rachel’s wide and panicked ones, “I’m not going to hurt you.” Her smooth tone and something about the way she was looking at Rachel made the Lady calm, just enough to be still and silent on the surface. Inside she still wanted to scream and run. This wasn’t a normal situation for Quinn, yes she had ‘escorted’ people before, but that was shorter distances, and often the woman being ‘kidnapped’ complied because they were in on the plan, and it was elaborate dramatics for two young people in love to unite, but this... this was so very different and she could feel it. “My name is Quinn. I have been contracted to escort you to a man of Russian nobility, in Nyenskans. I understand that you are confused right now, please understand that no harm will come to you if you comply and behave,” she said softly, she didn't want to harm this woman, it would mean losing money if the cargo was damaged when it met its receiver, “Do you understand?”

Rachel struggled to swallow her nerves with the material gagging her, but she could hear just fine, so she nodded slowly.

“Good, I shall tell you more in time. Right now I can only imagine what is going through your head, and I know you will do your best to outsmart me. Let me save you the time and say that you can’t. The less you struggle the easier this will be for the both of us.” She said with more confidence. Quinn was just saving time and hassle with these warnings, hopefully the noble girl would get the message quickly.

The bound woman tried to speak but of course it was just muffled. Quinn let out a thoughtful exhale... then she placed the candle back on the desk behind her. She tentatively reached out and behind Rachel’s head. The brunette flinched, thinking the worse, but it didn't deter Quinn. She reached for the knot on the back of the cloth... she paused with her arms either side of the Lady’s head. “You scream then this goes straight back on, understand?”

Rachel nodded quicker that time. Quinn continued, she unthreaded the knot and removed the gag from her mouth. Rachel ignored the dryness in her mouth and spoke desperately, immediately.

“Please, please let me go,” she begged quickly, “My father can pay you, more money than you can imagine, if you just let me go.”

That was true, he could probably pay more than Quinn was already being paid, but the Duke would have her life before she saw such money.

“You have no idea who I am, do you?” Rachel squeaked when her captor didn't answer or comply with her deal.

“You’re the person the count who hired me requested,” Quinn answered blankly as she stayed where she was, crouched in front of the tied up younger woman.

“I am not some... some Count’s ‘request’,” she spat with disgust; she was adamant that she wasn’t some item to barter, “I am Rachel Berry!”

“Yes, I know.” Quinn rolled her eyes and backed off. She pulled the chair out at the desk and took a seat.

“I am the daughter of the Duke of Norfolk!” Rachel added when Quinn seemed unaffected by the name.

“That's nice,” Quinn just sighed. When Rachel had begged she thought she might have been quick to label her, but now she was flashing her name like it would save her, when really it was the very thing that had got her in this mess. If her family hadn’t been so important and she hadn’t had her portrait hung in some Royal Portrait gallery then she wouldn’t have been found by some crazy guy in Russia.

Rachel started to grow angry now as she watched her captor just prop their legs up on the table “You have no idea what you have done. My family is a favourite to her majesty the queen of England-”

“-So I’ve been told-” Quinn attempted to interrupt with another dry comment.

“-I have dined at Hampton Court. Her majesty will have your head for this!” As she snapped with her words Quinn turned in her seat letting her feet fall back to the floor with a heavy thump. She then leant forward in her chair bearing down on her captive.

“Miss, my head is on the block in 14 countries already. England just ticks another one off the list.” She told her lightly, it really didn’t matter; only it did. She liked her infamy, even if they did not have her exact name or her face; she was just a wanted phantom.

“You’re not listening to me!” Rachel protested, loudly.

“Honestly, I don't care what you have to say, I was trying to be nice and let you breathe but if you’re going to keep making this noise...” she sighed with faux reluctance as she took the gag off the table.

“No, no!” Rachel’s new begging sounded submissive. “Please,” she tried again as Quinn just closed in and re-secured the gag around her mouth.

“I’ll give you some time to calm down, I beg you don’t hurt yourself while I’m gone,” she left the young Lady with her thoughts and the lone flickering candle before she went back on deck to see how their planned silent escape was faring.

When she got there she realised they’d already escaped the sea between the mainland and the Isle of Wight and had weighed anchor. She didn't realise that much time had passed since she had secured her cargo beneath deck.

“You’ve got a screamer there Q.” Santana commented lightly as she stepped down the steps from the quarter deck.

“And not in the good way.” Brittany, who was following her Captain, added unnecessarily.

“When will we be casting off?” Quinn asked blankly, mostly ignoring their comments. She would have to be more careful with the brunette in future, now that she knew how well her voice would carry.

“First light,” Santana told her simply, “I’d sail now but I’m not familiar with the waters, don't want us run aground on some rocks I didn't account for.” She unnecessarily excused.

“You speak English well.” Quinn complimented, it was a late compliment as she had already noticed how well the Spaniard spoke English.

“I speak French too, it was essential for the trade routes I was travelling as a child,” she explained quickly, though she was impatiently lingering really. She wanted to get away to her quarters, with her first mate. “You speak good Spanish, Q.” she complimented back.

“Yes... I lived there at some time.” She muttered dismissively.

“How did your escape from England go?” Santana asked as Brittany tugged at her hand towards the door to her room. She was intrigued to know, it wasn't often they had someone with Quinn’s reputation aboard their ship.

Quinn huffed, amused to herself, it hadn’t gone as smoothly as she’s hoped, but at the same time she wasn't at all surprised. “Terrible, I had guards, the Queens Guards, and the hounds after me.”

“Queen’s guards?” Brittany asked before her captain could, with a furrowed brow.

Quinn looked out across the dark waters that shimmered with the reflection of the moonlight. “At least two of her personal guard, I saw them, they were leading the search as they tailed me with the hounds. The Queen was at Arundell Castle, arriving as I was leaving with the girl. I was not seen but... it got close. Just glad I spotted you as quickly as I did in the moonlight.” She wouldn't tell the captain all the details, like the ones of the guard she killed when he unknowingly cornered her, how young he was and how quickly and effortlessly she had take his life... and how his body might not be found for some time. “Who is on watch?” she asked, actually looking to the Captain and her First Mate this time.

“Puckerman tonight,” she pointed to the quarter deck where he stood looking out, his hand on the hilt of his sword, a scowl on his face, “though he’s not alone, he has the keenest eye of all my crew and we need it in these waters.” She complimented her Quarter Master out of his earshot.

“Very well,” she nodded to them both, “I bid you goodnight. Captain, First mate Pierce.”


	3. The Rosario Cruz

When Quinn woke she was met with daylight streaming through the window next to her single bed. She quickly remembered everything that had preceded so far and decided to get up. By the movement of the ship the waters had turned rough or they were on the move. She got up, pushed her hood back on her clothes and left her room, briefly checking on her captive. Rachel still slept on the floor, still bound, just as Quinn had left her the night before.

The contract Assassin organised herself for the new day, even cleaning her teeth the best she could with the available instruments. She then collected some of the fresh food that was briefly available on the ship, before it decayed, and something to drink before going back to her room. She pulled up her hood again just as she walked back into her room. She then dropped the plate with the fruit on it and the tankard onto the table, roughly waking the brunette.

“Good morning, miss.” She greeted as Rachel strained her eyes in the still dimly lit room. Even with the one window letting the light on it was still hard to see.

The brunette groaned as she sat up, when she turned her head she was face to face with Quinn again, she let out a muffled squeak of fright, which only worsened when she saw the blade in her captors hands.

“Listen.” Rachel just struggled, scared of the blade in front of her face. “Listen!” The blonde said more forcibly, getting Rachel to stop moving and whimpering, and pay attention, her eyes flickering between a pair of hazel eyes and the blade catching the light. “Now, I’m going to cut you loose, let you eat and drink, _then_ I might allow you to walk around on the top deck, if you behave. You need some fresh air. But if you try anything,” her voice was light because the knife in her hand was enough of a threat, “I will bring you back down here and tie you back up and you will stay here until we dock in Nyenskans, you got that?”

Rachel just nodded slowly, not wanting a quick movement to startle her captor.

“Fine then,” she dropped the knife so it sunk pinpoint into the floor, freeing her hands. She removed the cloth from across Rachel’s mouth and blindly placed it on the table behind her. She didn't take her eyes off the brunette, just in case. With her mouth now fee Rachel felt at it with her tongue, it was dry, from the cloth stuck there all night. Before she could even dare ask Quinn was offering the tankard to her lips. “Here” she offered verbally when Rachel just looked at her. She leant forward and drank as Quinn tipped the tankard, gently. The tranquillity didn’t last long as Rachel was quickly pulling away and spitting what she hadn’t swallowed at the wall next to them.

 She knew it wasn’t Lady like to spit but she couldn't help it, the drink was far more bitter than what she was used to. “What is that?” she screwed her face up with disgust.

Quinn just took a drink from the tankard before putting it back next to the food. “Ale,” she shrugged. It was decent stuff considering they were on a ship.

“Don’t you have anything more appropriate?”  She complained, and Quinn realised this girl wasn't going to mellow and comply just yet... though she was surprised she wasn’t panicking more.

The blonde furrowed her brow, “We’re aboard a ship miss,” she nodded to the cup, “that _is_ the most appropriate drink.”

Rachel seemed to freeze, even though she was barely moving already, “... We are on a ship?”

“You didn't already realise, miss? The floor _is_ moving.” Quinn worried for a moment, was it not clear by the creaking floors and walls... then again Rachel hadn’t been conscious for long while here, and when she had she was probably scared for her life. That must be distracting.

“I feared I was just unwell,” she admitted shyly. Quinn didn't recommend seeing the physician aboard even if Rachel was ‘unwell’. “And it’s Lady.” She added that last part a little sterner.

Quinn’s brow was already creased so she didn't need to pull a new face beneath her hood. “Excuse me?”

“My title, is Lady,” Rachel told her matter-of-factly, “Not miss.” For a moment, just a moment Quinn kind of liked the feistiness in that tone of voice, but beneath that brief like for her captive she knew this wasn’t going to be an easy contract. “Well are you going to allow me some freedom, or not?”

Quinn smirked at that feistiness again. “No games,” she warned, again with point of knife, before she cut the ropes from around Rachel’s ankles and wrists and helped her up. She then gestured to the open door, encouraging Rachel to go first. She pocketed an apple before following, and pointing the way for Rachel to go.

 “Sir, I am not beyond begging,” and didn't Quinn know it, “and I apologise for my anger yesterday, but you must understand-” wait, what did she just say?

“Excuse me, did you just call me Sir?” Quinn snapped, halting progression to the top deck at the bottom of the stairs leading to it. She pulled Rachel back to look at her.

Rachel swallowed thickly, not sure what was wrong, “Well-”

“I am a woman.” Quinn didn't think it would offend her that much, to be called a man, considering the way she dressed and hid her face, but turns out it did.

“Oh...” she looked her captor up and down, her clothing was similar to a military style uniform, in a really dark blue, almost black, only with a white hood. She wore knee high black leather boots too. “Well in the harsh lighting below deck, and your name being suitable for both gender, and with your masculine dress sense-”

“Excuse me but these clothes are that of a female and have been so for 30 years,” Quinn’s anger and frustration grew, she may not have been wearing a dress but these clothes were shaped to fit a woman, they were hardly masculine... well in Quinn’s eyes.

“Well, I apologise again,” the blonde felt some satisfaction in watching the brunette start to squirm, “I-I remember now, you came into my room and placed that foul smelling cloth across my mouth.” She finished with angry accusation which sounded more normal.

“Yes, My Lady, that was me.” Quinn sighed. The whole situation was quite peculiar, she’d expected for this girl to be scared, mostly. The snapping and anger wasn’t too surprising but it showed confidence. Apologetic, even after that insult? No, Quinn didn't think she’d be hearing that... at all. She pushed past Rachel and stepped up the stairs onto the top deck. Rachel followed, wanting to go outside anyway.

“Forgive me, I did not recognise you,” she muttered. But now they were in the light, yes she could see the curves of her captor. It wasn't as if she thought her captor looked manly, but more perhaps, in the dark, like a boy.

Quinn looked back at her, and just narrowed her eyes, figuring out what sort of game this woman was trying to play by continuous apologising. “Here” she handed her the red apple from her pocket. Rachel was hesitant but she took it when she felt hunger in the pit of her stomach, she hadn’t even realised she was hungry until the food was presented to her. Quinn continued to eye her suspiciously though, she probably later planned to lull the blonde into a false sense of security and then she’d make a run for it when they hit their first port. Quinn shook her head to herself before turning away.

Rachel inspected the apple then looked back to the hooded woman who was walking away, she gave into the hunger, hoping it wasn’t drugged.

“Welcome aboard the Rosario Cruz, Lady Berry!” Captain Lopez loudly and proudly announced from the helm.

Rachel coughed and swallowed the mouthful of the fruit before asking, “Rosario Cruz? Am I aboard a Spanish vessel?” She quickly pieced together where she was as she looked around the frigate and its fairly small crew. A ship like this acquired a crew of at least 250, yet there were barely 20 on this deck alone. “I thought you said you were taking me to Russia.” She asked the blonde. Russia she could deal with, she could get a direct ship back... right?

 “This vessel is its own country, your Ladyship.” Santana corrected, with heavy sarcasm that got ignored by the prisoner.

The realisation hit Rachel, it was amazing she hadn’t already considered it a possibility, “Oh my, am I aboard a pirate ship?” she looked around at the crew in fear, while they’d just been admiring the pretty young thing in the red dress.

 “Correct!” Santana yelled. “Though we think of ourselves as free men, and women!”

A woman Captaining a ship, how intriguing. Rachel thought to herself, and a woman... three women, dressing in trousers like men, with pistols and swords on their hips, like men. Answering to only themselves, and having power over the others... like the Queen.

Quinn let Rachel wander freely around the top deck, there were enough eyes on her as it was so Quinn let herself relax for a moment. She noticed something though... and not because she knew the sea in the channel that well, but she knew that it was early in the day, and the sun... the sun was behind them when it should have been in front.

“Why is England on the starboard side, and France on the port?” she asked loudly, with an eye roll she looked back to Santana at the wheel. “Captain, we are heading the wrong way, my destination is Nyenskans.”

“Don’t question me Q, I’m the best damn Captain you will ever have the privilege to sail with, so... just chill, would ya?” she sounded a little tense, despite the night she had had.

Quinn furrowed her brow, mostly at a single word that was used “ _’Chill’_? What on earth are you speaking of?”

“Well the seas to Nyenskans will still be frozen, making our journey difficult.” The Captain told her poignantly. Quinn hadn’t accounted for that, she hoped they would have melted in time. The seas were warmer here so they didn't freeze, though they were prone to vicious storms. She had travelled by land then met Captain Lopez and the Rosario Cruz in a port on the South coast of the Channel, and hitched a ride and gained their assistance from there. “Besides, the Royal Navy lay in these waters, Puckerman said we got a bit close last night, and they might be suspicious of us. And let’s face it; you’ve got some Duke’s daughter being held here against her wish, and the fact that I, my crew, and my ship are all wanted, all along with your reputation, we are a grand prize for any English man. We head this way, towards Spanish waters, they won’t follow us there, then we head round to the Mediterranean, through to the black sea, and I’ll drop you off in Russia, no border hopping.” She explained at length. At a time like this, and considering how much it was going to screw her paying passenger’s plans up, she felt the full explanation was necessary.

“Just a long journey still ahead of me.” She said loud enough for the Captain to hear, trying to not sound too infuriated, at least this Captain had some sense.

“Just remember how much you’re getting paid,” Lopez laughed it off.

“Indeed” she mumbled.

_‘A woman can be Queen, so why can’t she be a Captain or a... whatever this Quinn is... mercenary? ... that symbol on her belt, I’ve seen it before, in a book my father had..._

_‘If a woman can do all these things why can’t she learn how to use a bow and arrow, or to fence, why- what am I thinking?! I have to get away from these people, I need to find someone, anyone who will help me!’_ Rachel’s mind screamed some sense. Why was she so calm... maybe she was just so sure she would be saved, she was in English waters after all. No Russian Count for her, no, she would be homeward bound before sunset, she was sure of it.

She looked over the side... England was in front of her, on the starboard side as she had just heard her captor, with the mesmerising eyes, say. She could see it, very clearly, it didn't look that far.

Of course if she had looked off the port side of the ship she would have seen that mainland France was much nearer. It didn't matter though, she had an idea in her head and for once in her life she was going to go through with it.

“Woman overboard!” Quarter Master Puck yelled when he saw the woman fall over the railing with purpose. It was a miracle she didn't hit the side of the ship as she fell and gotten herself severely injured.

“What?!” Quinn ran to the side of the ship where members of the crew were gathering to get a better view, and sure enough she saw the brunette in the heavy red dress,  getting left behind nad making a very slow swim for it, nearly drowning in the rough waves. “Bring her about!” Quinn ordered as she hastily removed her secondary belt with the holstered pistols and sheathed sword. She dropped them to the deck, quickly removing her wrist blades too, as the salt water would ruin the mechanisms, and the cross bow from her back. She jumped up onto the railing, holding onto the edge of the shrouds as she waited for the ship to pass by again.

She pushed her hood back and then fearlessly dove into the sea to rescue the girl who was worth a lot of money to her. The cold, February water stung her skin and took her breath away, as the ship left her to circle back yet again. She just hoped the ship didn't crush them both as the Captain circled it round so the vessel was sailing in the Captains desired direction again, and to pick up the pair before they drowned.

 Quinn had expert swimming technique, unlike the brunette. She cut through the water swiftly, closing in on the struggling young woman. When she grabbed Rachel by the back of her dress, she imagined the woman would struggle to get free again, what she didn't expect is exactly what happened.

As her hand found Rachel’s clothing the coughing and spluttering brunette turned to meet her saviour and desperately clung to the woman, wrapping her arms round Quinn’s neck, nearly drowning the blonde in her panic.

Quinn managed to tread water enough for both of them, and the damn dress, until the ship passed by. Quinn saw the rope that they lowered, just in time. She got dunked under a wave when she reached out, but it was worth it when her hand secured round the rope. She tensed her arm ready for the pull. Then she felt it, the pull of the ship dragging them before the further pull on the rope, by members of the crew pulling her and Rachel up out of the water and back onto the deck.

As soon as they were pulled back over the railing they both collapsed onto the deck breathing deeply and shivering uncontrollably. “W-what were you th-thinking?” Quinn asked, only stuttering because of the cold.

“I was trying to get away from you!” Rachel exhaled, as she hugged her arms to her side in a feeble attempt to keep warm. “... Th-thank you for s-saving me,” she muttered as an afterthought, getting a raised eye brow from the blonde who was wringing out her clothes “though I w-would not be in th-this situation if it w-wasn’t for you kidnapping m-me.” She snapped, changing the mood again.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she just got up. A member of the crew handed back her weapons. “Thank you.” She muttered under her breath.

“You guys can use mine and Sanny’s room to warm up,” First mate Brittany offered, too kindly, “I put the fire on for you, or you’ll, like, freeze.” English was Brittany’s first language but she often left Quinn wondering where she learnt to speak.

“Thank you Brittany,” Quinn nodded, she looked down at her captive and offered her free hand, the one that wasn’t hugging her weapons to her chest. “Best get you warmed up.” She told the Lady.

Rachel huffed before taking the offered hand and clumsily helping herself up while Quinn did the same. The pair walked through into the Captain’s quarters. A modification had been made meaning a fireplace had been put in the corner with proper ventilation. Brittany must have placed the two wooden chairs near to the flickering heat for them to sit by. There were also two changes of clothes, the crew and Captain were certainly kind... but then again Quinn was paying them a lot for safe passage.

Quinn dropped Rachel’s hand, it finally registering to her that they were still holding hands, and left her captive by the door as she ventured further into the room. She dropped her weapons onto the table then started to peel her top layer of clothing off.

“Oh no!” She heard the Lady gasp behind her.

“What?” she asked dryly, not even looking up as she paused undressing and took the screen from the corner, setting it up between the two chairs instead. It was just all preparation for when she assumed the Lady would complain some more.

“I lost one of my shoes.” she whined.

Quinn had to laugh a little as she looked over to the girl who looked like a drowned rat, lifting her dress no higher than her ankle, to show one shoed foot and another with a soggy ripped stocking, “Where?” she stupidly asked.

“Where do you think?” Rachel snapped “In the sea!”

Quinn just chuckled some more as she laid the hooded jacket style clothing out for it to dry, “Why did you try to swim, if you can’t swim?”

“I can swim, thank you very much,” Rachel huffed as she stormed across the room and took a seat on the opposite side of the screen, “It was my dress.” She explained.

“We’ll find you something else to wear” Quinn told her as she gathered one crew type outfit off the table.

“Like what, I can’t imagine there to be any other appropriate attire on this ship...” she trailed off when Quinn dropped the clothes onto the floor in front of Rachel. Rachel screwed up her face as she picked up the shirt, and not a button up shirt but a nearly sleeveless one that she would have to slip over her head... it would also be too big. She could not wear workers clothes, worse yet she could not wear- “I can’t very well wear this, these are men’s clothes.” She protested as she dropped the shirt to the floor again.

Rachel heard her captor let out a heavy sigh from the other side of the screen. “Don’t know if you’ve noticed, _my Lady_ , but there are three other women aboard this ship and they all wear what you call men’s clothes.”

She stood up, her wet dress clinging to her uncomfortably, she looked around the edge of the screen “Well I am not that type of-” her words halted when she realised Quinn’s top half was severely undressed. She only saw her back though, and something on her back that caught her attention. A long scar, running almost diagonal across the length of the pale flesh.

Realising the peculiar silence, Quinn looked back over her shoulder, She quirked an eyebrow when she saw Rachel just staring at her back, “Do you mind?”

The Lady fumbled and bowed her head before retreating back to her side of the screen. “Oh, uh, I apologise, I didn’t realise you were-”

“Well, what do you expect my Lady?” Quinn said dismissively, not needing another lengthy explanation from the younger woman “You should change too, or you shall freeze from the February waters”

“Is there a room where I can change?” Quinn heard the Lady’s request as she pulled the shirt over her head.

“Um... no, change here.” Why else had she put the screen up? “There isn’t another room for you. Besides I don't intend to let you out of my sight as it is,” within reason.

“But I need to... you know...” Rachel muttered, suddenly feeling extra helpless.

“No...” Quinn paused with a furrowed brow, “I don't know?”

“I need to use the facilities,” Rachel whispered harshly through the screen.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. “You haven’t sailed before, have you?”

“I have!” The Lady protested again. And she had if just once, when she was far younger, and she couldn't have been on the ship for more than a day, but she had sailed.

“Well you haven’t sailed on a normal ship, then.” Quinn corrected.

“So where do I go?” Rachel asked with some urgency.

She slipped the replacement trousers on so her items could dry out in front of the Captain’s fire. “Well... there's a bucket” Quinn smirked to herself, knowing how that would go down.

“I cannot use a bucket!” The Lady shrieked. She had made no move in changing from her wet clothes either.

“Why didn't you go when you were over board?” Quinn suggested, too late.

“I can't very well do that!” she shrieked, yet again. It seemed the world outside of Arundell castle was so very alien to her.

“Seems like there's not much you can do.” The blonde chuckled.

“That's unkind, you don't know me.” She was a respectable young woman, she could do all that a Lady in her position needed to do, she could read and write, she could dance all the fashionable dances, she could even paint.

“No, and I don't care to.” She said back dryly.

She heard the brunette let out a childish huff, then after a beat she whined. “Why me?”

Quinn cautiously peered over the top of the screen to see Rachel still in her wet red dress. Even with the fire in front of her she must have been cold, “’Why you’, what?”

She looked up at her captor with big watery eyes reflecting the flames, “I don’t know any Russian Counts, why me?”

Quinn dropped back behind the screen, something churned in her stomach, something she wasn’t familiar with. She shook her head, shaking the thoughts of what it could be, and answered Rachel’s question in the most basic way. “He’s in love with you” Quinn snorted.

“Oh... and you think that laughable?” and now she sounded insulted. Quinn didn't know her.

“No, I just think you don't fall in love with someone by just seeing a portrait of them” she explained with the same dry tone. “Love” she scoffed without even thinking.

“Oh, so love is laughable too?” Rachel accused... but Quinn didn’t answer. Rachel appeared from round the screen confronting Quinn face to face, she growled her words, “why are you doing this to me?”

She was surprised by Rachel’s change in persona again; she had returned to confident and angry. “Money.” Quinn just shrugged as she looked over her treasured possessions, her weapons, on the table.

“You’d ruin someone’s life for money?” she asked, her voice rough with disgust.

She just shrugged again, she wasn’t going to let this woman try and intimidate her, it just wasn’t going to happen. “For enough money.” She finally answered. For enough money she’d do nearly anything... _nearly_. “And who said your life is ruined?”

Rachel scoffed, shocked at the words thrown her way, “I am a loved and respected-”

“I’ve already been told all about the life that you think is so wonderful.” Quinn turned on her, looming over here, even if she was only taller by 4 inches. “People may pretend to love you, may pretend they’ll be there for you, but it’s all lies. Where are they now?”

Rachel pushed herself onto her tip toes, or tip shoe, for one foot. “I don't know. You made sure they wouldn't find me.” She spat her words with all the anger she now felt. “All for some money.” She finished lowly, as if to make Quinn feel bad.

“We all need to make a living in this world.” She wasn't going to feel wrong for what she’d done, not for anything that she’d done in her 15 years of this independent career. She was good at her job and people paid her well. One noble woman wasn't going to take that all away from her with some words.

“And your profession is kidnapping?” Rachel quizzed with mockery in her tone.

“Freelance Assassin.” She corrected lightly, while she took her belt with the holstered pistols and sheathed sword, and fastened it back round her middle. She left the crossbow, and throwing knives on the table for now, while she tucked her dagger into the front of the belt.

All the confidence suddenly drained from Rachel. She swallowed thickly and backed up, “Assassin?”

“Yes. I take contracts, and fulfil them. This contract was different.” She explained simply. Rachel watched as Quinn then re attached her wrist blades, one to each forearm.

“I see.” Rachel went back to the chair the other side of the screen as she realised that in reality if she caused too much trouble Quinn really wouldn't hesitate to harm her, or even kill her just to silence her.

“My Lady, I recommend you change.” She heard Quinn request.

“I refuse to wear those clothes, I shall stay in my dress.” She said adamantly.

“You will catch an ailment,” the blonde sighed as she swept her hand through her short damp hair in an attempt to tame it. She couldn't have a sick woman on her hands, not when they would have to travel some distance when they finally made land, after passing Istanbul and sailing across the Black sea, “so you will change or I will change you,” Quinn warned.

Rachel looked back round the screen and gasped, she looked positively horrified. “You wouldn't dare!” she growled.

“Do you wish to test me?” The blonde quirked an eyebrow, “It is nothing I am not familiar with.” And she probably meant that in a way the protected young Lady’s mind would not understand.

“Fine.” Rachel huffed again, Quinn was a woman after all, it would not be as if she had to change in the same room as a man. She then hid behind the screen and did as she was told. When she had removed the top layer, her valuable dress, she placed it over the screen. She yelped with fright when it was snatched away. “What are you doing?” she felt further vulnerability from being in her undergarments.

“Laying it out to dry properly, my Lady.” Quinn assured her with a tired voice.

“Oh... I see.” She muttered, almost apologetically.

“Yes. You best get dressed, there's a crew out there who couldn't take their eyes of you in this dress, imagine them if they saw you now,” she smirked, liking the idea of making Rachel uncomfortable, and hoping she might hurry up so they could go back outside. It was getting too irritable being in confined space with this ‘Lady’.

...

“You two look good as part of my crew.” Captain Lopez mocked from the helm. They had been sailing for over 7 hours already, and the ship could do the maximum speed of 12 Knots on a good day, like today. So by Quinn’s calculations they would be out of British waters and in Spanish in another 9 hours guaranteed.

Quinn smiled a small smile at the Captains comments, while a few of her crew laughed with her. Quinn didn't really like these clothes either, they made her feel plain, and exposed, and right now cold to the winter air. But thanks to the _wonderful_ Lady Rachel, she had to deal with it for now.

She looked round to find that very woman where she had stood earlier, looking over the side at her home land. The Contract killer slowly approached, “I hope you’re not thinking of jumping again, my Lady.” she said close to the brunette’s ear.

“And make a fool of myself again? No.”  She refused strongly. She would just have to come up with something better. “When can I change my clothes back?” the brunette asked agitated.

“When they have dried out.” And with the small fire to dry them, hopefully they could change back by the evening.

“Please take me back.” She heard Rachel ask, her voice its meekest Quinn had heard yet.

“I am a woman of my word, I took the contract, I will fulfil it.” Quinn said strongly, she did not and would not care for this woman, except when money was in the equation.

“I don't want to go to Russia, to a Count.” She wanted to cry, but she’d try her best not to, not with her captor standing almost against her back like this.

“Life is full of things we don't want to do.” Quinn sighed, stepping back slightly to distance herself from the woman on verge of weeping.

Rachel looked back over her shoulder, and with hopefulness asked, “You don't wish to do this?”

Quinn shook her head and kept her expression blank. “That is not at all what I said. But life is full of situations, like the one you find yourself in now, that you do not wish to go through.”

“Who would? I do not know this man, I do not wish to know him, and yet I will be forced to-to be his,” she knew what would happen to her, he would force himself upon her and she would find herself having to give in, or possibly be hurt, how could anyone wish that kind of imprisonment on another human being. “You are heartless for making me do this.” She accused roughly.

“Heartless?” Quinn laughed, a loud, obnoxious laugh, one that tormented her captive.

“No, you are lower than that,” she turned to face Quinn fully, she kept close as she angrily growled her words, “Thou art an unseemly dog. Mayhap thy mother didst dally with a lustful goat.” The words disgusted even herself but were satisfying at the same time. It didn't last.

Quinn snapped. She grabbed the Lady by the rough of her shirt, she pushed her back, bent over the railing, then flicked her wrist making the hidden wrist blade extend in front of Rachel’s eyes.  “I should watch your tongue, my Lady, or I shall remove it with my blade and feed it to you.” She said lowly between clenched teeth. Quinn watched as Rachel swallowed thickly before asking, “Do we understand one another?”

Yet again Rachel found herself staring at a blade and nodding slowly.

“Very well,” Quinn stepped back, then kept going, needing to put some distance between her and the younger woman.

“Brigantine off the stern!” the mohawked Quarter Master yelled from the starboard side where he was keeping look out. Members of the crew and Quinn all ran to that side to look over the railing and back to see the small ship some distance away. She ran to the quarter deck and joined Puck, Santana and Brittany mid-discussion. “I’m sure Captain, its been following us for the past 2 hours.” Puck confirmed.

“A Brigantine? They normally sail in groups,” Quinn said with suspicion as she narrowed her eyes on the ship in the distance, “It’s flying the Royal Navy colours,” she confirmed.

“We were flying the Royal Navy flag earlier,” Brittany pointed out, though there's was for disguise purposes, which was the point she was trying to make. Maybe the ship was in disguise too.

“They might be after her, I’ll take her back below deck.” Quinn assured them, before heading back down the steps to fetch her captive. “You make sure to get us out of here-” she called back over her shoulder, but her words were cut short when they all saw the dark clouds they were heading for light up in the sky, before they heard the distant low rumble of thunder.

“Captain, it won’t have more than 16 guns, we can take her,” Puck said anxiously. It would be simple they could reduce to half sail and allow the Brigantine to catch up while they readied the cannons. It would be theirs, and on this frigate they could easily accommodate another 20 guns, they could salvage them once they took the other ship.

Santana understood his eagerness, but: “We’re heading for a storm, Puckerman, I need Rosario in fine form. If they catch up we shall be prepared, but I can't risk her taking damage.”

“Yes Captain.” He nodded obediently. He was very loyal to this Captain, and to his former Captain, ‘Papi’ Lopez. They had both been good to him, given him a chance when no one else had. “Shall I give the order?”

“Yes,” she nodded, knowing Puckerman enjoyed the little amount of power he got when he got to give the orders.

He stood at the top of the steps, and yelled the orders to all the men on the top deck, and any who could hear below. “Batten down the hatches, tie down the cannons! We’ve got a storm headed our way, move men!”

...

Quinn took Rachel to the Captains quarters first to fetch their clothes which were dry enough to be put back on. With the clothes in Quinn’s arms she then escorted Rachel back down to her own room.

“What's going on? Is someone following us? Have they come to rescue me?” Each question sounded more hopeful than the last.

“Here, your clothes.” she dropped the dress onto the table in her significantly small and more confined personal quarters.

As Quinn didn't answer Rachel’s eyes lit up brighter. “They are aren’t they?”

“We don't know.” Quinn shrugged it off as she sorted her own clothes out, preparing to change back into what she was more comfortable and at home wearing.

“I knew my father would find me.” She beamed as she just stood out of place in the middle of the floor.

“Well we’re heading for a storm, My Lady, we’ll see who comes out the other side.” Quinn grumbled sourly. “You have your dress back, you can get changed now.”

“Here?” she looked around the smaller room “With no screen?”

“I turn my back to you, and you do the same,” she huffed, why wasn't it already obvious. Rachel just quickly did as she was told, remembering too many questions could be a bad idea.

It wasn't long before they were back in there original clothes and the brunette was opening her big mouth again. “No, no, no.”

“What is it?” Quinn groaned as she turned around. She kept her hood down this time, there was no need to hide from anyone down here, her captive had already seen her face after their dip in the ocean.

“My dress, look it’s... ruined,” she decided that was the best words for it. Quinn turned around to see exactly what she was fussing over. The side of the red dress had ripped horizontally, as if her shoe or foot had caught on it in the struggle in the water.

“It must have got damaged when you decided to go swimming, here,” she took a knee in front of Rachel and took her knife from her belt. Before Rachel could even question what she was doing she cut the fabric evening it’s length with the damaged section, creating a shorter dress.

Rachel froze, stunned, shocked, and struggling to breath at what Quinn had just done, “What did you do that for?” she shrieked.

“You seemed upset at the idea of wearing the other clothes that were provided, and now this is wearable, until I am able to find a replacement for you,” Quinn explained, she couldn't understand the problem personally.

“That dress was a gift, designed and tailored by Walter Fish!” It seemed Rachel was furious again. Quinn just looked at her blankly before shrugging, causing Rachel to have another outburst, “He is the tailor for the Queen of England!”

 _‘The Queen of England, again? Does this girl get paid to talk about her?’_ Quinn asked herself, then shrugged at Rachel again, “So?”

“So!?” she stomped her foot against the hollow wooden floor, the flat replacement shoes she’d been given not as sound effective as the one she lost. Quinn didn't know whether to laugh or not. “Look at this, its finishes at my knee, I look like a-a... well a very disrespectable woman,” she couldn't dare speak of what she meant, it wasn't Lady like conversation.

“You do not look like a jezebel.” Quinn told her dryly.

Rachel looked at her horrified, horrified that she would even insinuate such a thing. Quinn didn't see why she couldn't say such things, it wasn't as if she’d called Rachel ‘sir’. “I can deal with this,” Rachel told herself as she started pacing, “I can... when my father arrives I’ll just say there was an accident. No matter, I will be on my way home and you, you will be...” she trailed off as reality hit her with what would happen to this woman she didn't know.

Quinn just quirked an eyebrow, “Dead?” she finished for her.

“Yes, well,” what did she care what happened to this awful person who took her from her home, “Perhaps you deserve it for this and all the other crimes you have committed. You call yourself Assassin so you have made choices, killed those who may not have deserved it. Imprisoned then put to death sounds like a suitable punishment,” her voice was shaky but angry too, all while she didn't sound too sure of herself.

“Such kind words, My Lady,” Quinn just uttered sarcastically as she finally got to grab her weapon belt and secure it round herself. “Now, I’m going back out there to see if I can help,” she grabbed a new length of rope.

“No, please no,” Rachel suddenly sounded weak again, “I promise I won't leave this room, where would I go?”

The blonde scanned her hazel eyes over the woman in the now knee length dress, which was a vast improvement if you asked Quinn. “I will have everyone on look out for you, you leave this room I bring you right back and tie you to the chair. You try anything, like swimming for it again, you will drown before anyone can help you, consider that too. Am I clear?”

“Stay here, don't do anything.” Rachel nodded. What could she do anyway, without sabotaging the vessel she was sailing on that would keep her alive? If they were heading for a storm, anything she did would get her killed before her supposed rescuers could arrive.

“Good,” Quinn said quickly before venturing back up onto deck. She could have only been half an hour at the most but the wind speed had already picked up considerably. As she turned to look up to the Captain she was almost smothered by something dark. She grabbed it before it hit her, then inspected it, it was the Captains ridiculously big hat.

“Quinn saved your hat, San!” Brittany almost cheered from next to the Captain.

 _‘Strange woman.’_ Quinn’s mind muttered. ‘ _Then again, she makes the Captain happy. We should all be so lucky.’_

“Thanks Q, put it in my quarters!” Lopez ordered lightly, not wanting to sound soft and at the same time not wanting Britt to think she was being rude.

Quinn just nodded, she would do that momentarily, “I came up to see if I could help,” the crew was definitely thin for this size ship but they sailed well, and as a team.

“My men still need to tie down some of the cannons, can’t have them loose in a storm, they’ll break my baby apart!” she yelled over the noise of the fussing crew, the whistling wind and the waves crashing against the sides of the ship.

“Got it!” the young contract killer yelled back. She quickly secured the Captain’s ridiculous hat in the Captain’s cabin before rejoining the men. Maybe it meant something to the woman, maybe part of it was special to her, so Quinn respected the item because she could understand that.

Just as the rain started to fall, thrashing down onto the deck, she made her way around the deck, grabbing and securing ropes round the guns, and helping anyone who needed it.

Every crew member found themselves looking back, beyond the stern of the ship, to the Brigantine still following. It kept disappearing behind the rise of a wave, but when the boat met a rise in another wave the Brigantine was revealed to them in the distance.

A dog fight, they could handle, and a storm, they’d seen plenty of those too. But multi-tasking was something none of them felt like doing, not with the added endangerment of a kidnapped Duke’s daughter on board. They’d all be beheaded if they were caught, that's if they didn't drown first.

As the storm picked up, and a few of the crew retreated below deck as they weren’t needed anymore, they hit new trouble. The rain was coming down harder, the winds pushing the boat further making it harder control, so the Captain ordered for them to reduce sail. They couldn't afford to stop completely and ride out the storm, they had to keep going. So they planned to reduce the sail allowing for more control.

Unfortunately one of the downhaul ropes snagged, meaning the sail was stuck open, for the dangerous winds in this concentrated sea to capture.

“Puckerman, get on it, we need that sail down!” Captain Lopez shouted, projecting her voice over the weather.

“On it Captain!” He started the climb the shrouds up to the top beam of the sail, it was made more difficult by the swaying of the ship.

“Britt, get inside, it’s not safe!” Santana tried to tell her first mate tenderly, but the blonde, still managing to hold her footing behind her Captain, wasn't having any of it.

“I’m not going anywhere San!” the blonde just called back.

Santana kept a firm grip on the wheel as she looked back to her first mate, “Come here,” she nodded to the wheel, making the other woman close in. She freed one hand to gently but still desperately grab the blonde and place her between her own body and the ships wheel. At least if something happened she would know about it now, “Hold on tight,” she said as softly as possible into her girlfriends ear.

Brittany happily matched Santana’s hands on the helm, as they held it together, Santana’s body protectively pressed against her back, “I always do, San.”

Back down on deck Quinn was watching as Puck made his ascent, so he could reach the snagged rope and cut it free. They could make repairs later, now was time for haste. He clung on for dear life as he edged across the yard. He was a strong young man though, Santana had faith in him.

The air was sucked from Quinn’s lungs when she saw him slip on the yard. She wasn't the only one to see, the Captain and a few of the crew noticed too. If it hadn’t been for the storm they would have heard him yelp and yell for help, but instead they just saw him fall before coming to a stop as his foot luckily got tangled in the rigging, leaving him to hang there, and try and figure out his next move.

“Someone get up there!” Captain Lopez ordered. Of course she wouldn't have hesitated to go herself if it wasn't for the fact she had the helm, and her Brittany to secure.

“I’m on it” Quinn yelled and shot forward without hesitation. She didn't take the shrouds though, she headed straight for the mast, using every bolt, knot, and pin in it, usually used to tie ropes to, to climb quickly straight up the beam. Even when it looked too far to reach, she proved any onlooker wrong... even Rachel Berry, who had left her room, needing the fresh air after feeling sea sick, and regretting it straight away.

But when she caught sight of her strong captor climbing desperately to reach the dangling man, she found herself frozen to the spot, even on the swaying ship. The rain came down, the cold water stinging her face as she just watched her uniformed captor reach the yard holding the main sail up. She watched, her breath held in her chest, as Quinn edged across the yard to reach Puckerman, who was holding on by a foot caught in the sail rigging.

“Hold on Puck!” Quinn called out as she edged forward, not daring to look down... not that she was afraid of height but it would be dizzying.

“What do you think I’m doing?” he yelped back, his voice shrill and terrified, not that anyone would blame him.

She hugged the beam to her as she reached down “Give me your hand!”

That was easier said than done when you were hanging upside down, fighting gravity. He did try though, it was like he had to curl up his body, like someone trying to reach their toes, as he tried to offer his hand up. Once Quinn had edged another few inches closer she grabbed onto his foot, to help prevent it slipping, she then held on for her life with her legs as she stretched her free arm as far as she could.

He reached too, slowly and desperately as the onlookers held their breath. His finger brushed hers but it wasn’t enough. “Come on Puck” she yelled. All he had to do looked so simple but it wasn’t, it was like doing a sit up while dangling upside down by one foot.

He tried again, putting all he had into reaching...  his hand brushed hers again, she leapt at the chance, she let go of his foot and stretched for his hand... Rachel almost screamed when Pucks foot came untangled and he fell, but the air was sucked out of her by the rough sea air and the shock of his fall coming to a stop. Through the rain and darkness she could see Quinn had him by his wrist, his legs swaying and other arm trying to grapple at anything to prevent any more falling.

After a little struggling Puck was back on the beam, “Thanks Q,” he breathed, the adrenaline making him shake at the situation, that and the icy cold rain, “I need to cut the caught rigging.”

“You go, I’ve got it,” she encouraged him. After that she doubted he’d have as much confidence up here at a time like this. Besides there were people below them that could still do with his help. He nodded before heading back to the shrouds so he could climb back down.

Quinn worked her way back along the yard and quickly found the caught rope, she singled it out and cut it free making the sail below her drop dramatically. Some of the crew and the Captain, and Rachel watched in awe as she then used the damaged rope as a pulley to drop herself back to the deck unharmed. Many of the men thought that if they’d tried that they would have ended up breaking a limb, but not this young fearless woman.

“You can join my crew any day Q!” Santana cheered from the quarter deck.

“Thanks I’ll consider it if things don't work out for me!” She called back with sarcasm. She then realised she was being watched by another figure too. “My Lady, I told you to stay below deck.”

“I felt sea sick,” she yelped in defence. And she really had felt sea sick until she’d got distracted.

“Come on,” Quinn charged forward, taking her by the arm and back down below to her temporary quarters. “You’re cold,” she accused, not having to even look at Rachel’s trembling in the doorway to know it was true.

“I-I’m fine,” Rachel shivered, making her words unconvincing.

Quinn walked over to the cot and pulled off the rough blanket. She had only slept on top of it the night before, not wanting any extra warmth, her layered clothes were all she need. “I can't have you catching a sickness, come here,” she held the blanket out.

“Please, my clothes are not that wet. But if you say I must change I will do it myself,” she assured her captor, she didn’t want to be manhandled by this woman, she actually feared it after what she had said before Quinn had gone to help secure the ship.

“No, just come here,” Quinn said with a gesture of the head as she offered the blanket forward.

“I didn't mean to disobey,” she started edging forward out of fear that she would be punished. Her mind was constantly reminding her that her captor was not above killing, or harming, in any way.

“It’s fine,” Quinn encouraged. She just couldn't have Rachel getting sick; it would mean a severe decrease in pay if she did. “I’m not going to tie you up, come here,” Rachel continued her cautious approach, faster this time. As she met Quinn she closed her eyes, imagining she was about to be smothered by the blanket... but it didn’t get any darker, instead she felt the blanket being draped around her shoulders, she almost wanted to smile- “Lie down.”

Those words had her eyes snapping open again, “Excuse me?”

Quinn pointed to the cot, “We both need some rest, unless you’d prefer the floor again.”

Rachel swallowed thickly, nervous again. Why was she being given the bed? “Where will you sleep?”

“Next to you.” Quinn furrowed her brow, but of course she should have realised, Rachel would think that inappropriate. “This way you don't have to be tied up and I’ll wake if you try anything.” She reasoned, and maybe they could both get some sleep, sharing some body heat.

“Oh I see,” Rachel mumbled.

“Unless you think that would be inappropriate for you, my Lady,” Quinn partially asked with heavy sarcasm as she did her best to stay standing with the ship swaying as it was.

“No,” Rachel answered quickly. She didn't want the floor again, it had been painful and dirty. Quinn was a woman, so what was the problem... except the bed was tiny. “I suppose it will have to do.”

Quinn rolled her eyes to herself before gesturing for Rachel to lie down first. She hesitantly did so as Quinn removed her weapons belt, bought the chair closer to the bed and hung her belt over the corner. That way her weapons would still be within arm’s reach for her, but not for her captive, who would be trapped against the wall of the ship under the window.

Once they were both settled, Rachel wrapped up to keep warm, Quinn laying beside her, only her rain soaked clothes to keep her warm. It wasn't silent for long, unsurprisingly.

“You surprise me, I thought you would let the Quarter Master fall to his death.” Rachel admitted, suddenly finding the confidence to speak her mind again.

“Good Night my Lady.” Was all Quinn muttered dryly in reply. That would teach her to be soft, even for just a moment.

Quinn fell asleep to the sound of the Lady next to her, snoring softly, the howling wind and crashing waves outside, and the hope that the ship would make it through this storm.


	4. Spain, Part I

When Quinn woke she wasn’t underwater, so that was a good thing. Light was streaming through the window and the Lady was curled up and still breathing next to her. In the night she had come unwrapped from the blanket and ended up curled up against the contract killer’s side. Quinn huffed humorously to herself, if the Lady woke and realised what she was doing she would be shocked and disgusted with herself.

Quinn just peeled herself away from the other woman, smirking to herself. It had been a while since she had woken up in a way similar to that. She then started the same routine as the morning before. She took her weapons and secured them around her middle, and then she ventured to the kitchen to see what she could find.

The deck was fairly empty, yet the boat was still, leaving Quinn somewhat confused. She kept to her plan though, grabbing another tankard and an apple as she did the day before. She took a drink from the tankard before returning to her room, where the Lady Rachel was still sleeping. Keeping this woman in one place on a boat had been more than enough trouble, how was she going to travel across part of a country to make it to the delivery drop off on the edge of Nyenskans.

She’d let that trouble her later, right now she needed to know where half the crew had gone and where they were, seeing as they were at a standstill, or as close to it as you could be on a boat.

As soon as she got to the stairs that led up to the top deck she was almost knocked out of the way by one of the younger members of the crew carrying a bucket of water. She followed behind him up the stairs and watched him toss the contents over the side before rushing back below deck.

With that image left to stew she looked around the ship. It was anchored, as she suspected, right next to a cliff edge, in a sunny climate, at least sunnier than where they’d come from for February.

She spied the captain, first mate and quarter master all on the quarter deck. Without second thought she headed up there to get her answers. As she climbed the steps she noticed they were actually at a small dock, and there was a beach before the land rose for the cliff face. A few of the crew were stretching their legs on solid ground. By the looks of it, if they followed the beach round the cliff it would lead somewhere. “Where are we?”

“Baiona, Spain, not far from the border of Portugal.” The captain answered absently. A table had been put on the quarter deck for the captain and her second and third in command to look over some maps.

“I know Spain,” she mumbled under her breath. She didn't need to be told that Baiona was near the Portuguese border. “How can we be in Spain? It should take at least two days”

“It would have if we’d stopped, but we landed only an hour ago, and with the high wind speed last night she was pushed faster than normal. I’m quite impressed with her.” The captain sounded impressed too.

“When will we cast off?” Quinn tried not to sound too anxious as she asked the captain and her back up squad.

“No time soon, she needs big repairs, she took a bad hit in the storm.” Santana just shrugged. Hey, there was only so much she could do.

Quinn rubbed her temple; she could really do without this, “How bad is it?”

“Damage to the main mast, and we ran aground, I got half the crew bailing us out, she’ll live though.” Santana reassured her before trying to return to her task with the maps and ship layout map, from what Quinn could see.

 “How long?” she pushed as she protectively folded her arms across her chest. She was not going to let herself feel intimidated by the two women and man stood in front of her. She had seen and done things they couldn’t even imagine.

“Could be weeks Q.” The captain sighed; she didn’t sound too bothered about Quinn in this predicament, and why should she? Her mind was on her crew and her ship.

“I can’t be sitting still for weeks.” Quinn mumbled under her breath.

The captain turned, hand on the hilt of her sword, seemingly relaxed, but there was a tension there. “Well in a few days, I’ll be able to get a tow past Gibraltar, and round to the south coast of Spain, I know a guy who owns a small port, I can get her fixed up there.”

Quinn just nodded as she cross the quarter deck and looked out over the ocean from the mouth of the natural port, “Any notion of what happened to the Brigantine that may have been following?”

“No, we lost sight not long after you went back below deck. The storm may have claimed her, or she turned back.” Quarter master Puck reported, dutifully. He still held thanks to Quinn for saving his life, but his life was already owed to his captain, so he’d be kind but only to diffuse tension.

“Or she took refuge in some port.” Quinn added. If they’d dropped the British flag they could have tried to sneak into any port, just like the Rosario Cruz, who was now flying a Spanish flag. “I need to keep moving, I will leave with the Lady this afternoon” it would be too hot by the time she was ready, for the Lady to travel without complaining... a lot.

“You’re going to go by foot?” Santana asked, sceptical of the seriousness of the statement. Brittany and Puck looked unsure too. “That's a pretty damn long way Q,” two thousand miles to be more accurate, even with a decent horse that would take a minimum of 100 days. With Quinn’s circumstances, she was looking at a 6 month journey, minimum.

“It’s a long journey along any path.” She sighed, she just couldn't wait around for the Rosario Cruz to be fixed. That Brigantine could still be out there, following, even waiting for the time to strike. “Maybe I can board another ship from The Holy Roman Empire or Poland to take me the rest of the way to Nyenskans.” She suggested, mostly to herself. By the time she got there the northern waters would no longer be frozen.

“Sorry we’ve gotta part ways here Q, I hoped to get you to Russia.” The captain sounded a little apologetic, but of course not _that_ apologetic.

“It’s fine Santana.” Quinn patted the Spaniard Captain’s shoulder as she crossed the quarter deck again. She paused before she reached the steps and looked back to the Captain again, “You take care of your crew and your ship.”

“I will, and you take care of yourself. Perhaps we shall meet again, when you are far richer.” She quirked an eyebrow.

Quinn held a little smirk of her own as she thought of the prize at the end. “Perhaps.”

...

“Good morning my Lady,” Quinn greeted as she walked into her quarters, finding the Lady cautiously sipping from the Tankard and cringing whilst she did.

She was startled at the words indicating her captors presence. She put the tankard down again and went to greet the blonde woman, “Good morning... um,” she faltered...

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the unsure Lady before her, “Quinn,” she finished for her, disappointed that she had not taken time to learn her name already.

“I wasn’t sure if you had a title.” She simply explained.

Quinn Laughed, “A lowly murderer such as myself? A title? You jest so kindly my Lady,” She replied sarcastically before she went to the cabinet at the foot of the cot and started to remove the very few items she had. What Rachel had said, though she had laughed, had not been that far from the truth... she would have been a Lady herself if things hadn’t got changed. “We will be leaving the ship soon,” she announced.

Rachel furrowed her brow as she watched the other woman; she had studied maps with her governess, the ones her father allowed her to see anyway. “We cannot be in Russia already?”

“No, we are not. Change of plans, we have landed in Spain and will make out journey from here.” Quinn explained plainly as she finished grabbing the last of her things, like her money. Luckily the Captain had been fair enough to give her back some of the payment for the voyage to Nyenskans.

“Spain!” The Lady yelped, making an unpleasing noise in Quinn’s ear. “But I am English if they see me they will kill me, we are at war with Spain.” She needn’t reminded Quinn.

Quinn turned and looked Rachel up and down, “With your skin not pale enough for most English nobility and your dark hair I believe if you keep your mouth shut you will be just fine.” She assured the younger woman before turning back to securing everything she had.

Rachel quickly realised the full nightmare of the situation, she was about to step foot into a country that couldn’t help her, where the only person she could rely on was the one leading her to some rich man supposedly in love with her. She swallowed thickly before attempting a protest. “I have studied maps, surely you do not think you can take me all the way to Nyenskans from here.”

“Yes, that is the plan” she nodded as she tightened her weapon holding belt and decided she was ready.

“Why not take another ship?” At least it would be quicker, and she’d be in less peril.

Quinn eyed her suspiciously over her shoulder, “I do not have enough money to secure passage for us both that way. The Rosario Cruz gave me a Captain I could trust and a low rate, Ships like this are rare.” She unnecessary explained. She then started for the doorway again.

“What about my dress?” Rachel asked in that usual stress, to get her captors attention.

“What about it?” she inspected the dress she had altered to knee length.

“Can you not find me a replacement before I venture across the mainland, forced by you?” She asked, in that shriek voice. She could not be seen in this dress, what would people think of her?

“The replacement will be somewhere on the mainland. I am not wasting time leaving you here to find you clothing you deem appropriate before we start our journey. Besides, your dress is heavy, and the climate is a little warmer here,” even in winter, “think it a blessing that you may not cook in your clothing,” Quinn answered every question dismissively before leaving the room.

“But, I-“ Rachel tried to call after her.

Quinn ducked back into the room to add her final words, “If you wish to use the bucket, I suggest you use it now,” she partially joked, knowing Rachel would just refuse.

...

It was not long before they were on the mainland, after more protesting from the captive. Quinn couldn't walk the Lady bound and gagged through the streets to prevent Rachel from daring to draw attention to them, but she would pass through them smoothly none the less.

“You plan to just walk me through towns like this. I could scream.” Rachel hissed nearly in her ear, her words only partially dampened by the hood Quinn wore, as they walked down an uneven road lined with small houses. They walked close together, Quinn’s arm around her.

Quinn smirked to herself as she lowered and turned her head a little, so her lips were perched near Rachel’s ear. “You won’t, or you would end up dead, or imprisoned and tortured. Your name and title will do you no good here. Also note how my arm is around you, you have seen my wrist blades. I have one aimed through your ribs to your heart, if you dare to cause me enough trouble I can kill you with a flick of the wrist, any onlooker will think you have merely fainted.” She smirked a little more when she felt the younger woman tense in her arms. “Yes I will have failed my contract but if you are risking my life and it is the only option then I assure you, my Lady, I will take it.” All her words were said with a sultry and unnerving soft tone. “Are we understood?”

Rachel let out a long breath. “Yes, Quinn.” She muttered low enough so no onlooker would hear.

“Good.” She turned her head away and they continued their steady pace.

They walked along many streets before exiting one town and making their way along a more abandoned dirt road. Rachel stayed silent as they passed a mule pulling a cart, with a man. He nodded with a smile to the brunette, while Quinn did not even look his way. The younger woman smiled shyly back, though really she was afraid of what to think of every Spaniard she saw. They were her countries enemy.

The Captain of the Rosario Cruz may have looked like a Spaniard but she declared she belonged to no nation. Rachel wasn't sure what to think of _those_ people either... _‘Pirates’_ her mind spat.

As they reached the next village Rachel’s feet began to drag, and the sun began to sink into the sky.

“When are we stopping? Nightfall is approaching.” She whispered tiredly. Walking was not something she was fond of, at least not with a blade aimed in her back.

“Once I find a place for us to stop.” She answered, leaving the statement quite open, with no real answer. “Perhaps in the next town, just at the end of this road, so I suggest you cease speaking.” She warned.

Rachel just huffed, almost like a horse snorting. Maybe Quinn could find a stable for her, the blonde joked in her head, she was sure the Lady would absolutely love that.

As Quinn had planned they walked into an in, her arms still wrapped round Rachel so the point of her wrist blade was aimed through her ribs. She felt the younger woman tremble as the man at the bar asked them what they wanted. She was more than surprised by the perfect Spanish language that flowed from her captors mouth, with perfect accent. She was so distracted by her own surprise it didn't occur  to her what Quinn might have been saying when he looked at the brunette and made some comment, and then she spoke back and he laughed.

She furrowed her brow as she watched the interaction, feeling more like an outsider than she had already. She then watched as Quinn took a few coins from her pouch and put them on the bar, the man then handed over a key and Quinn was dragging her away and up the back stair case.

Once they were shut inside their small room, with the one bed and small window, Rachel was opening her mouth again. “What did you say to him?”

“Not much, just that we ran into some trouble and My Lady’s feet were tired.” Quinn shrugged as she walked around and lit the few candles in the room. She then started sorting through her belongings, finding spare pieces of cloth, pieces she planned to use at a time like this.

“Then why were you laughing?” Rachel asked in an accusatory tone.

“I jested your misfortune of what you had lost, no harm my Lady,” Quinn reassured her.  She then turned to face the Lady, three strips of cloth in varying lengths in her hands.

“No,” she whined immediately. “Please.” She backed up as Quinn closed in. “Please.” she tried again, cringing as her back reached the wall. Quinn reached across her, she expected her to grab her wrist, but she didn’t, instead she reached for the bottle.

“A drink, my Lady? Before I leave you,” she offered as she removed the cork from the bottle and grabbed the pewter cup on the cabinet next to where the bottle had stood.

“Leave me? Where are you going?” The younger woman asked, more than worried.

She offered her the cup, with the liquid inside, “I recommend you drink, it has been a long afternoon on foot for you my Lady. I expect you are tired, thirsty,” she reasoned, forcing the cup into the unhappy woman’s hand.

“What is it?” she pulled a face as she looked into the cup.

Quinn read the label in the low candle light of the room. “Its a local wine, compliments of the bar,” she shrugged.

Rachel rolled her eyes aggravated, “What type of wine?”

“A spiced wine... does it matter? It’s not going to kill you,” she sighed as she backed away. “At least I don't think so,” she joked under her breath.

Rachel decided to just give into thirst and sipped cautiously. It wasn’t so bad. She was hungry too though, as the growling in her stomach told them. “Where are you going to go?”

“Once you are secure I am going to go downstairs, I’m going to have a drink, and when I’m done I’ll bring you some food.” She explained to her as she continued to cautiously drink, her eyes not leaving the blonde with her hood still up.

Rachel furrowed her brow as she stayed rooted to the spot. “What about me?”

“Well...” she trailed off as she gestured to the items in her hand that she planned to use to secure her captive.

“Do you have to?” the Lady whined whinged.

Quinn smirked beneath her hood. “I cannot trust you, so yes, it is necessary,” she closed in on the brunette again. She took the cup from her hand before pushing her onto the bed. She yelped in protest, making Quinn smirk some more. Behind her smirk though the blonde wished she was in this room with a beautiful young woman for a far different reason. Before Rachel could scream she spoke softly, sensually, in an unnerving way. ”Remember what I said about trying to speak to the locals, they will not look on you favourably, they will turn you in and hope for a prize.”

Quinn started by tying her wrist behind her, threading the extra length around the wooden slat in the head board of the bed. “Quinn, I swear, I’ll be quiet” she whispered, as if the softness of her volume would encourage the contract killer.

“Interesting,” Quinn paused her actions, giving Rachel false hope, “I don't believe you,” she said before tying off the fabric around her wrists. She then didn't hesitate over Rachel’s begging to gag her too, to dampen the noise. “Right, sit tight, and... don't go anywhere,” she said sarcastically before leaving the room, locking the door behind her to the muffled complaints of her captive.

.

Quinn found a table in the corner, a seat where she could nurse her drink, some kind of beer she believed, though it tasted watered down, probably like the wine in their room. _‘One day down, far too many left to go’_ she grumbled in her mind. She kept her back to the bar, hiding her face, just in case anyone recognised her. Also if she sat hunched over as she did, with her hood still up she would appear like a young man, a teenaged boy, to anyone who cared to look her way. So no one would be interested in her, not as a woman. This way she didn't have to worry about drunk men trying to flirt with her... thanks to her _‘manly clothes’_ Quinn's mind spat as it echoed Rachel’s words. _‘How dare she say that, these clothes were my mothers,’_ she internally grumbled the words she had not said in the moment.

She was quite enjoying her relaxed alone time. At least it was quieter than staying upstairs. Rachel sure knew how to ask a lot of questions. She wondered if the Count knew what he was in for... and maybe she had done this girl’s parents a favour.

Suddenly Quinn got a bad feeling, like a sixth sense moment, where everything suddenly didn’t sit right. She could hear beyond the jovial group in the corner and the mumbling of the others in the bar, she could even hear beyond the door... she heard the trotting of horses and the unclear murmur of voices... and then those horses slowed... and stopped, but the voices did not.

She kept cool and still as she heard the door open, and the bar quieten as she heard three sets of footsteps walked in heavily. She honed in her ears to listen as she heard the three newcomers approach the bar.

“English not welcome here, go home,” The barman said in pretty good English. Quinn’s inkling had been confirmed then, they were English, and they must have dressed in a way that stood out.

 _‘Fools.’_ Quinn thought to herself.

She then heard one voice, from one of the unwelcome. “We will, we are not here for trouble-”

“You English always looking for trouble.” The barman told them, disgruntled and uncomfortable.

“No, we’re just looking for a girl, una chica,” A second voice introduced itself, with a terrible attempt at a Spanish accent.

“Yes, I speak the English,” The barman sighed, his English was definitely better than their Spanish, you would have thought they had noticed that already. The barman obviously preferred to speak their language too, instead of hearing their insult to his language.

A stool at the bar was pulled out; Quinn heard the creak of the floorboard as one of them took a seat. They tried to keep their voices low but Quinn could hone in accurately. “Right, we’re looking for a girl, long brown hair-”

“Many girl like that,” The owner at the bar said dismissively.

“This one was English, probably being escorted by a suspicious character,” Not that Quinn could see, but the leader, the one with the curly brown hair, leant in a little more. He started to reach for his coin pouch, but that was next to his sword so it had the man at the bar on edge. “We just want to take her back home, see no trouble,” he said as he bought the pouch into view. “So anyone suspicious?”

“No, I’ve ah, no seen anyone like that.” He shook his head.

“Peculiar, a man on the street pointed us to this very bar,” the curly haired English man noted, “are you sure..?” Quinn heard him ask before the unmistakable noise of metal coin tapping metal coin on the bar top.

She couldn't see it of course, but she felt it in the silence. The bar mans eyes briefly fell on her, giving her away deliberately for the small bribe that had been put in front of him. He didn't want English in his inn anyway.

Quinn then heard the threes footsteps close in. she grabbed the tankard knocking back the last of the liquid as the footsteps grew heavier and all other sound was drowned out by her thoughts on those who approached. Not a word was said by them as they stopped behind her.

A hand came down, clamping itself onto Quinn’s shoulder, and snapping her into action. She turned swiftly, standing up as she did so, bringing her fist round and smashing a man with floppy blonde hair in the side of the head. She then reached behind her with her left and grabbed the tankard before she smashed the tall and dopey looking one in the head with it, stunning him too.

The third man, the leader drew his sword and tried to bring it down on her head, but she met the blade with one of her own wrist blades. She twirled her arm, wrapping the sword with her blade before ripping it from his hand. She then kicked him in the chest, making him fall against a table, collapsing it under the shock of his weight.

The tall one came at her again, charging to tackle her. She hooked her foot round the table leg and dragged it round her, bringing it between herself and the tallest of the goons. He ran straight into it, tripping himself and face planting on the wooden surface of the table top. As he tried to stand quickly she punched him harshly across the face, this time knocking him out cold.

It was one thing to beat someone with the shocked people watching them, unsure of what to do; it was an entirely different thing to murder them. She couldn't kill with so many witnesses.

The blonde haired man was close again, his fist raised about to strike. She shocked him, effortlessly catching his hand before he could strike her face. She twisted his arm making him yelp a little in pain. He grappled forward trying to grab something to make Quinn let go. In his struggle he caught her hood, sweeping it off her head.

His eyes caught on the vision of her face, he forgot his pain and relaxed, before he furrowed his brow, “You’re a girl?”

She just smirked before lashing forward, head butting him tactfully. He fell to the floor, stunned unconscious. And then the leader of the three goons, the curly haired man was the only one left. She turned, fist raised ready to fight him but found him smirking at her, pistol poised in his hand.

“I’ve got you now,” he sneered, “Now tell me where Lady Rachel is.”

She just rolled her eyes, such idiots these men where. She raised her foot and kicked a chair into his legs, making him yelp out in fright and pain. She then lunged knocking the gun from his hand and forcing him back against the wall. Once he was pinned she punched him sharply in the head, making his head collide with the wall before he fell to the floor, out cold too.

Quinn straightened out her clothing before making her next move. She did not run, but march with purpose, back upstairs and to her room where Rachel was still sat up and awake. She undid the gag first, regretting it immediately.

“Oh, back already I see.” The young Lady commented sarcastically.

“Hold your tongue, my Lady, it will serve you better,” she warned, not in the mood for this. The three men, they must have been aboard that Brigantine, and it obviously didn't sink. For a moment she hoped the Rosario Cruz and her people were safe, but then she realised she had taken those three men down with ease, and Captain Lopez was not as stupid or naive as her first mate.

She then quickly undid the binding attached to the bed, and then to Rachel’s wrists. She didn't completely free her though, much to Rachel’s confusion. Instead she bound them together again in front of Rachel.

“We must leave.” she told her before lifting her to her feet by her hands.

“Why?” Rachel furrowed her brow.

“No questions.” Quinn just huffed as she dragged Rachel out of the room and back down the stairs with haste.

When they reached the ground floor Rachel gasped at the mess and the three men, “Wait, what happened here?” she pulled to stop but Quinn was stronger “I know them,” she said without thinking when she saw the uniform they wore, “Jesse, Finn and Sam, they’re my body guards,” she said with worry as Quinn continued to pull the struggling woman, “Jesse!” she yelled as she ground her heels into the floor. He didn't move, so she yanked Quinn back, “Are they dead?” she whimpered.

“We need to leave, now.” Was all Quinn said before picking Rachel up just holding her against her side, her feet just off the floor as she moved the faster away from the drunk onlookers.

They walked straight out, finding three horses tied up outside, one white, two brown. Finally some luck. Quinn went straight to the animals, the protesting girl still in her arms. She threw the Lady over one horse as she untied all of them. “What are you doing?”

“I would sit properly if I were you,” Quinn warned as she walked round and climbed a second horse and they started away, Quinn holding her horse’s reins in one hand and the reins of the other two horses in the other, held away from her side as she led all three and the Lady away into the night.

Of course Lady Rachel was quickly complaining. “I’m going to fall off this horse!”

“Then ride properly!” she yelled back. They had yet to pick up any real speed on the tight and narrow roads through the small town. She couldn’t risk them running in panic and getting caught elsewhere. She couldn't be sure that only those three men had been sent after the beloved daughter.

“I cannot with my hands bound!” she protested.

Quinn looked over to her right to find Rachel had managed to turn and sit upright, but she was not riding in the usual way. “Sit on the damn horse properly and then you won’t fall off.”

“I am sitting on the horse properly!” Rachel insisted.

“No, sit on it like I am!” The contract killer just yelled back.

“Like a man would?” Rachel shrieked at the mere thought of being so inappropriate.

She glared back at the other woman. “Yes, as a man would!” 


	5. Spain, Part II

After a few hours ride and passing through two more villages Quinn decided on a place for them to stop again. But this place was very much different to the other place. It was not an Inn within a village, but a clearing in a small foundation of trees.

She got off her horse first before leading the three animals to drink from a small passing stream. While they drank she washed her hands of the small amounts of dried blood; her own and her victims.

“We can’t stop here.” At the sound of Rachel’s voice Quinn’s shoulders sagged. “Surely you don't feel this is an appropriate place to stop.”

She just got up again and led the horses to a thin tree to tie them up for the night. She could rotate the horses, so each of them would not take a rider every two days. If she could feed them and water them they could take her and her captive far. “Don't you ever get tired of talking?” she asked rhetorically. Personally she was one who enjoyed some silence in her life.

That shut the Lady’s mouth, if just for a moment. She helped her off the horse then started to gather broken branches in the hopes of building a fire.  “I knew those men, my father hired them to protect me.”

“Well they’re doing a fine job, my Lady,” she uttered sarcastically as she arranged the twigs and sticks before she got ready to light it. “Looks like they’re after you.” She added, not meaning to get Rachel’s hopes up.

Rachel circled round as she watched her captive arrange the fire, lining a circle with the stones she found across the clearing floor. She then watched as Quinn used her pistol, she removed the shot before pulling the trigger, using the powder as it ignited to create a spark and set the gathering alight. “Did you hurt them?”

“I did not kill them, if that's what you’re asking.” Obviously Rachel had seen then unconscious, she knew they had been, “The three of them are sure to wake in pain, but at least they will wake.” She assured the Lady for her own sake ... not that she cared or anything.

“Three?” Rachel furrowed her brow as she continued to peer at her captor sat on the ground on the opposite side of the fire.

Quinn furrowed her brow too, “Yes, three.” She confirmed.

“Are you sure?” Rachel sounded anxious. The sheer annoyance of her speaking was dismissed to Quinn by the fact she was so anxious.

“Quite sure,” she nodded, but Rachel just seemed to deflate, “What is wrong?”

“I thought... never mind, it doesn’t matter.” She gave in to tiredness and sat on the floor, her wrists still bound in front of her. For now she had given up on asking for them to be removed.

“Obviously it matters to you.” Quinn pointed out, not sure why she was pushing Rachel to speak.

“... Are you sure it was only three?” she asked, with a little hope left in her eyes.

“Very sure,” the blonde just sighed.

“Oh... I thought my father might pursue us too,” Rachel muttered, then shook her head to herself for her stupidity. “No matter, he has work in Southampton, now I believe, so it is understandable that he could not try to be here-”

“Wait,” Quinn cut her off, concerned too. She imagined there were more than three after them; it was just that those three just happened to walk into the Inn they were staying in... that's what Quinn had thought, anyway. But Rachel already assumed differently. “Your father is too busy to pursue his daughter and her captor?”

Rachel nodded dismissively, “My father’s title is important, therefore his work takes priority-”

“Nothing should be more important than ones child.” Quinn cut her off again, only this time Rachel was taken aback by Quinn’s words.

Rachel’s mouth tried to form words, but it took a moment. “You do not know my father and-”

“You’re going to defend him?” Quinn quirked an eyebrow at the brunette across the fire.

“He is my father.” The brunette said strongly.

Quinn smiled, just a small smile though. “He is lucky to have you.”

...

The next day they found themselves riding again. Rachel still insisted on riding side saddle, which she was only doing for appearances sake, unbeknownst to Quinn. It also slowed them down a little. But otherwise, so far they had not run into more trouble.

“Did you really mean what you said last night?” Rachel asked when they found themselves on a quiet stretch of road.

“Mean what?” Quinn asked. Since their last stop she had fashioned a better system for them whilst riding. Now Quinn didn't have to hold the reigns of all the horses at the same time, instead they were strung along together, Quinn’s horse at the front, then Rachel’s and the spare taking the rear.

“That nothing should be more important than ones child?” she asked. The mere words spoke by Quinn had been leaving her with questions and accusations.

“Yes I did mean that.” From her experience a person’s child was the most important thing in the world.

“... Do you have a child?” Rachel asked her most lingering question.

“No!” she answered sharply, “No,” the thought was laughable, she had never, and would never put herself in a situation where the outcome would leave her bearing a child. “Why would you think that?” she looked to the brunette behind her with much confusion.

Rachel just narrowed her eyes on Quinn, “I am trying to solve you.”

“You make me sound like a puzzle.” Quinn huffed her humour as she turned back in her seat.

“You are. Is it wrong that I want to know more about you?” The Brunette asked simply.

“I don’t want you thinking of me any worse than you already have, my Lady.” She replied with a small amount of jest.

...

“Is it necessary to tie me up?” Rachel asked as they stopped again for another day. Since the bar incident, the 2 weeks before, Quinn had kept them away from Inns, at least until she felt more sure that their trail had gone cold.

“I’m afraid you might run, or try to kill me in the night. So yes, it is quite necessary,” she answered quickly. Quinn was amazing herself lately, by being able to answer every question that was thrown her way.

“Quinn” She peered up cautiously as she finished tying the rope round the Lady’s ankles, “I am all alone here, I do not speak Spanish, I-I would be slaughtered on the street for being English, or worse... attacked by-by a man, wanting... wanting something I will not offer. You said most of those things yourself” she explained and begged, but Quinn knew it was probably reverse psychology, so she didn’t budge on her strong headedness. “Please, allow me to sleep without my wrists and ankles tied together, I’m not an animal.”

“I’m afraid I can’t,” she said as she finished with the intricate knots, that if Rachel didn't tug at would leave her ankles fairly unharmed.

“Do you trust anyone?

“No, especially not young women who I’ve taken from their homes in the night.” She smiled mischievously.

“Technically it was early evening, my mother’s banquet was yet to start.” Rachel lectured taking all the fun out of life.

“Aren’t those events normally held in the day, when there is still daylight so that you can see the room around you?” Quinn asked, regretting the words that spilled from her mouth.

“I assure you, Arundell has the finest arrangement of chandeliers and my mother has a keen eye for where to place candles. Not forgetting the two grand fire places in the dining hall.” She continued to lecture proudly.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically. “Fair points, one and all.”

“Of course we probably would have dinned earlier had the guest of honour been attending earlier.” Rachel added as an almost conceding afterthought.

“Ah, I see, everyone bends to her will.” It wasn't that hard to figure out. Also maybe this discussion thing wasn't a terrible idea, at least Rachel wasn’t moaning about her wrists and ankles being bound.

“Of course.” Rachel said as if it was obvious. Why wouldn't they bend to her majesty’s will.

“Must be nice, being in her pocket” she muttered.

“Excuse me?” Rachel furrowed her brow, not entirely familiar with that phrase.

“Being a favourite to the Queen, having that kind of powerful support, must be comforting,” Quinn repeated, making herself clearer.

“I suppose it can be, yes” she agreed. Her words gave Quinn some hope though; it wasn't a definite ‘yes’. Perhaps this young woman hadn’t been entirely brainwashed just yet.

...

Back at Arundell

No matter what Shelby did she could not relax, every moment and thought in her head took her to thoughts of her missing daughter. How could she have let this happen, how in the midst of the chaos, all in preparation for a royal arrival, had they let this happen? How could someone walk into their home with so many of their staff on duty and go unnoticed? And why, oh why had they taken their little girl. She wondered if she would ever see her again, or if they were already too late.

Regrets. So many regrets. She had never spent enough time with her daughter, never truly got to know her. And now she was lost, with no clear reasoning.

The rushing of footsteps entering the grand hall in which Shelby had been pacing disturbed her from her thoughts. “Hiram? How was Southampton?” She asked as a dutiful wife as her husband rushed to her, parchment in hand, and servants following. He wore the traditional cape over one shoulder and a tall hat, to go with his tunic and puffed pantaloons.

“Business fared well,” he said dismissively, “but as I rode into the courtyard a courier met me.” He gestured to the roll of parchment in his hand as he broke the wax seal.

“Is it word on our daughter?” Shelby rushed to his side so she could read over her husband’s shoulder.

“A letter from Jesse,” he answered as he read, even though she could read that for herself, “confirming he has sighted our dear Rachel’s captor and they are in pursuit with strong belief that the fiend has constant hold of our daughter.”

“Oh, Hiram, why would they do this?” she sobbed, like she had found herself doing frequently at these times.

Hiram wrapped an arm around the breaking woman, while he kept firm grip on the parchment in the other hand so he could continue reading in a moment. “Perhaps I should not have sent the guards in haste, perhaps they wished to ransom her but now they run for fear of their life.”

Shelby ripped herself away from sobbing into her husband’s shoulder. “They should, this monster will be hanged from the nearest tree!” She snapped angrily. “What kind of man would do this?”

Hiram just gathered his wife in his arms again and held her, trying to calm and comfort her. “I don't know my dear, I just don’t know.” He said in hushed tones, while as he looked aver Shelby’s shoulder, his lover, Leroy was giving him a sympathetic look, that hid the lesser man’s jealousy to not be in the Duke’s arms.

Leroy knew though that it would be him comforting the Duke later, in his bed chamber.

Their attention was called to the doorway again when one of their other servants addressed them. “Forgive me your Grace and my Lady, The Physician, Doctor Schuester wishes for your presence.” The man asked feebly, afraid that he was interrupting a tender moment, but he knew they would wish to hear what the Physician had to report, or what his patient had to report.

“Bring her to us” The Duke told his men. They would not dare step foot in the servant’s quarters, the girl, even if she was worse for wear, would have to be brought to them.

They waited for the girl to be bought to them, the doctor arrived first. Of course the girl they were all referring too was the poor servant who had led Quinn to her target that fateful night.

“Doctor, Is the making any sense yet?” The Duke asked as before the Schuester could even compose himself.

 “It appears the wet cupping worked to remove the offending poisons from her blood.” Wet cupping was a process, in which the victim- I mean, Patient’s skin was sliced open and a glass bell was heated then applied placed over the area to create a vacuum, which would draw the blood out from the new wounds, and supposedly remove the poisons. “She believe she may have remembered the details of that night, though she fears what you will think when she confesses.” He explained as the girl was dragged in behind him and sat on a chair.

“Abigail.” Hiram actually used her name; of course it was not the first time he had called a servant by their name. He knelt in front of her, he was trying to be soft on the girl though, so she would speak, and tell them anything that might help them. “Abigail you must tell us what happened to the Lady Rachel, you will not be in any trouble, we just must know”

“I-I am sorry your Grace.” She was both shaky from fear of her life and weakness from the physicians work. “I-I saw a girl, maybe my age, maybe a little older.”

“What girl?” Shelby asked a little harsher from where she stood behind her husband, where he knelt on the ground.

“She had a tie round her hair, the blondest of hair and hazel eyes that sparkled.” She remembered how innocent this woman had seemed. “She was wearing a green dress, a pale green with a slight floral pattern-”

“What girl?” If Shelby had ever looked at her staff before, if she had ever laid eyes upon them before she had with Abigail in this moment she may have known which ‘girl’ Abigail meant. She had let her through the door, right into their home unknowingly that night, and if she knew that she probably wouldn’t have been able to forgive herself,

Abigail searched her mind for all she could remember, all she had been too worried to share in case they blamed her, and took her life as punishment. “Just a girl, she stopped me from returning to the Lady’s quarters where I was to mend an item of her clothing.” The servant swallowed thickly, as she continued to explain. “She put a cloth over my mouth before I could scream for help and then the sickly concoction on the rag had me light headed, and fainting. She must have tied me up, I saw no others with her.”

Hiram nodded sympathetically to the girl before standing again. “And Jesse reported only one with her, perhaps this captor is the same woman.” He said to his wife, and the mother of his daughter.

“A woman stole our daughter?” Shelby asked disbelieving. Though perhaps there was some relief there too, as she had been thinking of the evils and wickedness of some men in these lands. But a woman, that was surely safer... perhaps. “What on earth for?”

“It does not matter, Jesse, Finn and Sam shall have them soon, Rachel will be returned to us safely and the fiend, this woman, will have what she deserves.” Hiram told his wife comfortingly, and he truly believed it.

...

Pamplona

23 days into their travels and they were almost nearing the Spain/France border. As the sun set behind them Quinn slowed her horse, making Rachel’s slow too next to her.

Rachel raised her sleepy head to get her bearings. Her eyes immediately fell on the building in front of them. A tall proud villa stood behind a wall. The front gates to the foundation had been broken into and left on the overgrown pathway, leading up to the steps that led to the front door. Even in the failing light she could see the door had been broken down, just like the windows. She could also see how around each window and door the outside of the building had been tainted and burnt a charcoal black.

She looked around them, they were definitely alone. “Where are we?” she asked tiredly.

“Not far from Pamplona.” Quinn answered absently.

“And what is this place?” Rachel asked cautiously as her still captor just looked up at the building, eyes raking over it.

“Just a villa, some old forgotten home,” she mumbled, “It may make good shelter for the night, come on,” she voiced the encouragement before climbing off her horse and leading it, and therefore the Lady’s through the gates, and up the cobbled pathway. Once they were through the gate Rachel could see the surrounding wall did not immediately enclose the building, but it went on for some distance, leaving a huge expanse of land surrounding the grand complex.

It was so eerily still and silent, there were no people passing on the dirt road. The house _felt_ so abandoned and alone, let alone looked it, Quinn led them round the side to where there were some stables. The courtyard in front had overgrown with the grass and other plant life, the doors to each stable were left open, but they were otherwise untouched. Quinn led the three horses and their remaining passenger inside one of the stables. Rachel curiously watched her captor as she took care of her horse first, removing the saddle and the reigns. She then took her knife off her belt and took Rachel’s tied wrists.

Rachel gasped at the rough action, but it didn't deter Quinn, she wasn’t going to hurt her, she was going to free her wrists. Once she had cut the piece of rope away she dropped it to the floor and put the knife away, “My Lady” she offered both hands to other woman.

Rachel was slow to take them, but Quinn was patient. Once she had her hands she waited for Rachel to turn in her side saddle riding pose so Quinn could help her to the ground.

Once Rachel’s feet were firmly on the ground Quinn inspected her wrists, they were sore, if the Count saw this she would be under paid. Perhaps she could get some ointment for the Lady’s wrists until she didn’t need to be restrained anymore.

As she took the saddle off the horse Rachel had been riding she noticed a slight sore on the horses back. “We shouldn’t ride this one for a few days,” she muttered “Let him heal, he has a sore on his back.” She let the Lady know before she could ask.

“You show the horse such kindness,” but not another human. She did not finish her sentence aloud, she didn't need to either, Quinn knew what she was implying.

She turned swiftly and confronted the other woman, ready to defend herself. “This horse is our means of travel, so yes, I will take much care of it, and the others.” She then went back to the horse to inspect its pain. Horses did not complain, neither did dogs when they were in pain. They may cry out as warning, but they dealt with pain by just pushing through it, not like a whiny human.

She would have to make sure this kept clean and make sure the saddle didn't irritate it even without a rider. “What kind of people would let it get this bad?”  She had noticed it a few days before but imagined with the Lady as light as she was it might be okay. But for the previous owner to let the white horse get like this in the first place, she was not happy. She felt Rachel’s judgemental gaze in the back of her head, “This creature is innocent.”

“I am innocent.” Rachel accused, though really she didn’t dislike seeing Quinn so caring for the animals.

Quinn just ignored the comment as she continued to pet the horse’s neck, “I need to get the horses some water,” she muttered as she ran her fingers around the sore skin, cautious to not cause more pain but just inspect the damage, “There's a well, you stay-”

“Stay here?” Rachel completed for her. “Of course.” She stepped away from Quinn, backwards towards the horse she had been riding, while Quinn was left to take care of the sore and settle the horses for the night.

.

Once they were settled Quinn took Rachel into the house, she wanted to look inside and she couldn't leave the other woman in the stables, she’d take a horse and run for sure.

They were silent as they entered the charcoaled house, the foyer was as black as the outside walls, but the floor, which was stone, had obviously remained sturdy. Quinn dragged Rachel towards the stairs; they climbed cautiously, Rachel more afraid than Quinn that the damaged staircase might fall out beneath their feet.

They safely made it to the next floor, obviously, Quinn continuing to lead them through the old dark house. Rachel’s eyes lit up as they walked into a room that was nearly untouched. A few pieces of furniture had been turned over and the wall around the doorway had fire damage, the four poster bed on the far side of the room had had its curtains and sheets removed but the rest of it remained.

“Stay here.” Quinn ordered but it was softer than most of her other orders. She then slipped out of the room again, leaving Rachel to her own curious confusion.

Quinn kept her hood down as she ventured back across the fire damaged upper hallway, she cautiously peered into one of the rooms, her hand held onto the door frame tightly as she tried to hold in her emotions. She quietly stepped inside, as if to not disturb any spirits sleeping there.

She stepped inside the room, the floor was covered in a dusting of ash, and everything was destroyed and burnt. As she walked across the floor her foot nudged something. She crouched down and swept the dirt from the floor to see a small picture frame, a foldable, pocket frame with three windows in it. In the two outer windows were two portraits, one of a man and the other of a woman. However the middle window was blacked out. As she swept her thumb across it, to try and clean the ash the glass crumbled under the pressure from where it had already cracked.

She felt the glass pierce her flesh, making her hiss at the sudden tiny amount of pain. It had all been for nothing too, the middle portrait had been tainted by the fire that had claimed some of this old home.

A footstep in the doorway had her snapping the photo frame shut and dropping it onto the dresser, as if it was nothing.  “Thought I told you to stay in the other room.” She muttered, suddenly sounding moody again.

“I don't like the dark... or being alone” Rachel muttered weakly.

“I was just finding something to light the fire.” She lied, and Rachel knew it. Usually she’d use her pistol, she always used one of her pistols as it was just faster for her.

“You’re bleeding,” in the faint moonlight that Rachel’s eyes had become adapted to she could see the blood on Quinn’s hand, though she probably only noticed it because she had seen the woman cut her thump, on whatever she had been looking at.

“I cut my thumb, It’s nothing,” she waved it off as she started back towards the door.

Rachel blocked the doorway, not even thinking of how dangerous this woman was. She seemed to forget often what Quinn was capable, maybe it was something in the way she spoke sometimes, or the softness her eyes sometimes gained.  “You’re bleeding, Quinn, let me see.” She took Quinn’s hand before she could stop her.

“It’s nothing, I’ve been injured far worse.” She tried to pull her hand away but Rachel didn't let her, she just turned it over and started inspecting the cut.

“Like the marks on your back?” she asked without thinking. It was hard to get that scar out of her head. Quinn tensed and Rachel immediately regretted it, she cursed her stupid mouth. “I apologise, it is none of my business.”

“Correct, it _is_ none of your business,” she pulled her hand away, more roughly, and walked back down the stairs. “Besides it happened a long time ago,” she said dismissively as she headed out the front door. Rachel was on her heels, not wanting to be alone and not wanting to leave them with a tension between them.

“How long is a long time ago... how old are you? You cannot be much older than myself, I only turned nineteen this past December-” she rambled incessantly.

Quinn turned sharply, causing Rachel to nearly walk into her, and answered quickly ceasing such questions. “I am but four and twenty.”

“Oh, I see... at twenty four I’m expected to already be wed and have children.” She tried to comment lightly but Quinn took it personally.

Quinn could help it as she laughed a little, making Rachel frown in the moonlight on the dry land next to the villa. “Forgive me my Lady but at this rate you probably will.”

“Yes... to a man I have not met,” Rachel grumbled sourly, “who I do not love.”

“Think of it as an arranged marriage, those types of things happen in nobility all the time.” Quinn tried to brush Rachel’s ideas away.

“I had choice though!” she protested.

“Choice of a select few.” Quinn argued straight back. What kind of choice is it when all of the suitors cater to the needs of a Dukes daughter, and not the sort of needs that Quinn felt would matter, like happiness and love... and sheer satisfaction.

“Well yes, but it was still choice,” Rachel tried to insist. And, yes, it had been a choice, not that she had been able to choose. “Though I was expected to have chosen by my 18th birthday.” She added far more calmly than she had been a moment before.

“None of them float your boat?” Quinn quirked an eyebrow.

Again Rachel found herself not quite understanding. “Pardon?”

“Did none of them inspire passion from you?” Quinn corrected herself.

“No, I suppose they did not.” She muttered as she looked to her hands, almost shamefully “Not one could I see myself happily married to, no kiss ever felt special. I never longed to be in their arms.” She admitted sadly. She then looked up to her captor, “What of you, never find a man that could calm your soul?”

A flicker of something ignited in Quinn’s eye at the expectant woman in front of her. “No, my Lady, no man has ever caught my eye.” She answered firmly with a smile. She then turned away and continued to her destination.

“I see. Maybe you just haven’t found the right man for you.” Rachel called after her, making her stop again.

She looked over her shoulder and couldn’t help but say her next words, just to see the protected girls reaction. “No, my Lady, I assure you no man will ever interest me,” she walked back to her, to say carefully and with heavy implication, “I am attracted to the fairer form.”

Rachel’s mouth suddenly went dry at the latest revelation. Her captor was not only a contract killer but an-an - “Oh my, y-you are an... invert?” She swallowed thickly.

Quinn scrunched up her nose, “If you must say it like that.”

She bowed her head again, even more nervous than usual, “I, um... I don't believe I’ve met a woman who...” she trailed off suggestively.

Quinn chuckled a low chuckle. “You’ve met two shortly after meeting me.”

“Who?” Rachel furrowed her brow. She couldn’t think of anyone in particular. Come to think of it she hadn’t met many woman on her journey so far.

Quinn just rolled her eyes, this Lady really had been secluded. “Captain Lopez and her first mate are lovers.” She smirked, mostly too herself as she watched Rachel’s eyes widen in surprise then all that fade again.

“Oh, I see,” she nodded, “I, ah, I don't understand how you could be attracted to another woman,” she shifted her weight from foot to foot, knowing she was digging herself in deep with the woman standing so close to her now. “You are a woman, how can you... for another woman?” She wasn’t even sure how to word her question; the situation was too absurd for her... well not _too_ absurd.

Quinn just spoke softly, to torture as she closed in a little more, “It’s their gentleness, the mildness of their hold, the softness of their lips, the sweetness of their voice, their cries...” she smirked, sure that _that_ was something a woman as proper as Rachel would know nothing about, “their submissiveness... or sometimes their dominancy, it’s the way any woman can keep me guessing. It intrigues me, excites me... entices me.” She finished with a tantalising whisper.

Rachel swallowed thickly, unable to make eye contact with the blonde, “I see.” Her voice squeaked unintentionally.

Satisfied Quinn went back to her original task, “I shall get you some water, from the well, so you may clean your hair if you wish.” Rachel meekly peered up with a shy smile, “When we are somewhere more appropriate I shall find a way for you to bathe properly.” She reasoned, wishing to get clean herself, soon.

“Y-yes, thank you, that is kind” she stuttered, still left with secretly mixed emotions from Quinn’s confession.  She felt fear, she had looked to Quinn for protection in the event some man took a liking to her on her travels, but now Quinn... well Quinn herself might... try something, in anger, or tiredness, or feel she was owed. What was Rachel to think of this situation? It scared her, frightened her and yet enlightened her to the type of woman Quinn was, maybe it was related to her behaviour, or maybe something had happened to make her distrust men.

“You go back inside, I’ll bring the water.” Quinn’s voice interrupted her nervous train of thought.

“Yes, um, very well, I ah, shall do that.” She muttered as she turned away and headed back to the villa.

Quinn just smiled and shook her head to herself. It had been very easy to mess with the young Lady’s head, so to speak.


	6. France

One night before they left Spain Rachel had watched Quinn fashion a bag from some thin fabric she had ‘acquired’. The bag had a single strap and was slung across Quinn from shoulder to hip when she wore it. Rachel had been impressed with her sewing skills to craft the simple item... not that she had voiced her opinions.

Quinn wore that bag now as she wandered through the Market on the edge of the city of Toulouse in southern France. Luckily she had learnt the language and several others when she was young. How else was she to survive in her travels if she couldn't communicate or even understand the people around her?

She was also skilled at bartering. She again ‘acquired’ herself some extra coin for her pouch so she could fairly purchase herself some items, items she intended to use to curry favour with a certain young Lady she was escorting. Besides she had to keep Rachel comfortable and unharmed if she wanted the full payment Count Brody Weston had written on that scrap of parchment. Once she had bought her intended items, including some food, she started the walk back to the makeshift camp off the edge of any built up area, away from the settled people.

She had left the Lady with the company of their three horses, in a place no one was likely to stumble upon. Quinn still chose to keep them away from the town and villages for longer periods in case they were still being followed.

It took her about an hour to get from the busy market and back to the basic camp. As she closed in on the clearing in the woods she noticed that the thinner tree was no longer supporting her captive. “Merde.” She muttered under her breath before she rushed forward to the clearing. She looked around frantic, surprised all three horses remained. Why didn't Rachel take one? She wondered to herself as she continued to look around frantic. Perhaps Rachel had only just escaped, perhaps-

The sound of a voice, singing, beyond the trees in front of her caught Quinn off guard.

_“Alas, My love, you do me wrong,_   
_To cast me off discourteously._   
_For I have loved you well and long,_   
_Delighting in your company”_

With her hand poised on one of her pistols she edged forward, following the melodic voice through the trees. As she peeked between the trees she saw something red, as she edged even closer and the singing got louder she realised it was Rachel’s damaged dress.

_“I have been ready at your hand,_   
_To grant whatever you would crave,_   
_I have both wagered life and land,_   
_Your love and good-will for to have.”_

Quinn quirked an eyebrow as her mind raced at what had happened here, and at who on earth would be singing at such an hour, in such an empty place. As she stepped past the ruined clothing she came across a slow flowing river, and in the middle of the icy water a certain brunette, in her underwear, her long covering underwear but her underwear none the less. Quinn’s eyebrow quirked higher, which she didn't think was possible, as she watched the unaware girl, singing and bathing in the river.

 _“Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,_  
 _But still thou hadst it readily._  
 _Thy music still to play and sing;_  
 _And yet thou would not love me-_ ”

 “How did you escape?” she asked loudly, startling the brunette.

“Quinn.” she squeaked as she turned suddenly, staying crouched in the water to cover herself.

“How did you escape?” she asked, even more sternly than before as she watched the brunette hug her arms around herself and shiver in the water.

“I ah... my hand slipped free.” She tried to explain meekly. Quinn just inspected the wrists she saw above the water; she could see more bruising and irritated skin than usual. It hadn’t been as simple as slipping free with her skin that damaged, she had struggled free.

She narrowed her eyes on her captive as she asked her next most important question, “Why didn't you run?”

“Where would I go?” Rachel pointed out, “I don't even know where we are, and I am sure I do not speak the local language. As you have told me before I would probably die out here, which makes me dependent on you.” she rambled defensively as she looked up at the blonde hooded woman with big submissive eyes.

“And you chose to strip yourself of your dress and stand in a river?” she asked with that risen eyebrow again.

“Well I felt unclean, I wished to bathe,” she explained as she shivered, “and seeing as there were to be no witnesses-”

Quinn had to snort with humour at her assumptions of her clothes. “My Lady those clothes you still wear are far from revealing, let me assure you, you are not in danger of being exposed.”

“But what if a man were to stumble across me in this situation, or a woman with a, um desire for other women.” She made many assumptions as she cautiously watched her captor and stayed in the water, afraid to move.

Quinn laughed, properly this time, as she caught meaning of one of the assumptions, “You believe I could be attracted to you?”

Rachel’s head bowed to her folded arms as she muttered “W-well, um, I did not mean it like that exactly,-”

“Because I assure you, again, I am not, and doubt I would ever be attracted to you.” She cut Rachel off with her assurances. Silence befell the pair, and for a moment Quinn wondered if she had insulted the younger and more naive woman. She shook her head, removing such guilt ridden thoughts and turned her attention to her bag. She unclipped the basic fastening on it and reached inside for a small cloth covered item. “I bought you this, with the intention of letting you bathe this evening.” Her words made Rachel look up again, to see her remove the cloth from around the item and then place it on a rock by the flowing water.

Rachel furrowed her brow as she peered at the item. “Soap?”

“Perfumed soap, bought to the town by merchants from the Middle East,” Quinn explained as she started to back away, “I will start a fire, so you can warm and dry yourself by it once you are finished here,” she was about to retreat fully when she paused. “What was that you were singing before?”

“That was _‘A new Courtly Sonet, of the Lady Greensleeves’_. It was only officially published three years ago by Richard Jones. I found it in a collection he published called _‘A handful of Pleasant Delights’_.” She rambled as she over explained. Her nervousness making her numb to the numbingly cold water surrounding her. “It was supposedly written by King Henry VIII to Anne Boleyn as a love sonnet though the more you listen or read the more you realise it is a story of all he did for her-”

“And you seem to enjoy this song?” Quinn asked curiously, she sure knew a lot about it to not have read the lyrics so many times over and over.

“I know the melody of the music and the words, that is all... it was comforting.” The Lady half suggested, it was a song from back home after all.

Quinn just nodded in part understanding, though her expression gave nothing away. “Continue singing as you were before I arrived here, that way I can hear that you are still present.” She requested. Once Rachel nodded in understanding and started singing once again she disappeared back between the trees.

 _“I bought thee kerchiefs for they head,_  
 _That were wrought fine and gallantly;_  
 _I kept thee as both board and bed,_  
 _Which cost my purse well-favoredly_.”

Rachel just continued to sing, with heavy curiosity, as watched her captor disappear. When she was alone she edged towards the river bank to retrieve the soap.

 _“I bought thee petticoats of the best,_  
 _The cloth so fine as it might be;_  
 _I gave thee jewels for thy chest,_  
 _And all this cost I spent on thee_ ”

Such a simple thing, a bar of soap... such an intriguing thing for Quinn to buy for her, a comfort of home... in fact this scented one was far better than what she was given at home.

.

By the time she had finished the sky had drawn darker, and the air colder. She gathered her dress and her shoes in front of her, not putting it on just yet as she was still in her wet under clothes and it would be pointless redressing. She just hid behind her ruined designer dress as she stepped carefully over the rough terrain and toward the inviting fire.

“The water is not so cold once you get used to it, perhaps you should take the opportunity,” she tried to comment lightly as she walked into the clearing, approaching Quinn’s silhouette in front of the fire. She held the dress close, to try and cover herself as if she were wearing it, as she edged around the fire, keeping her ‘exposed’ back away from Quinn.

The behaviour didn't go unnoticed by the captor, who just smiled to herself... and then she thought about what the Lady had said. “Are you trying to insinuate something?” she asked as she narrowed her eyes on the younger woman.

“N-no, just that cleaning yourself might um, it might refresh the senses.” She explained as she took in the warmth of the fire.

“I see” Quinn nodded, not removing her eyes from Rachel, who wouldn't sit, “You won't try to kill me whilst my back is turned?” she asked with a quirked eyebrow. Although her face was under the shade of her hood the light from the fire still illuminated her face.

“I wouldn't know what to do without you, you’ve made sure of that,” Rachel said dismissively. She may have thought and planned an escape, but it never became easy in her mind. Every option turned her to more trouble, it was better to be patient, to survive while she could until Jesse, Finn, and Sam could catch them, again.

“In my defence we are supposed to still be on a ship, on our way to the Grand Duchy of Moscow, you would have had others to talk to had the Rosario Cruz not hit hard times.” Quinn explained as she stood up and grabbed her bag. She reached inside and pulled out a rough blanket, she stepped round the fire and placed it on the dusty ground for Rachel. “Sit” she ordered but her voice was soft.

“Thank you.” Rachel muttered before sitting, still holding her dress to her front. “You think being surrounded by pirates is better than this?” she then asked, going back to their conversation before.

The blonde chuckled before heading back, and then through towards the river “I believe in your opinion anything is better than being stuck alone with me,” she called back, leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts.

.

When she got back she found Rachel exactly where she’d left her, with her knees hugged to her chest. “You were right, the waters were cold but not as cold as I expected,” Rachel was startled by the sound of her voice; she quickly grabbed at her dress and held it to her front. “You don't need to wear that anymore.” Quinn told her.

She just furrowed her brow up at the woman, who was fully clothed with her hood down, but holding her weapons to her front. The fastenings on the front of her shirt were not done up to the top, Rachel noticed something catch the light of the fire, like a reflection on metal. When she focused she saw a cross, small and silver hanging on a chain round Quinn’s neck. It was not alone as Rachel noticed a ring threaded onto the chain too, with a sparkling stone studded into it. Quinn’s hair was damp, evident that she had taken Rachel’s advice, even if she’d already intended to clean, seeing as she had bought the soap. “Pardon?”

“I, um, I got you this.” She was back to her bag that she had left where she had been sitting, and unclipped it again to pull out the last item she had managed to cram in there.

She held it out for Rachel who slowly stood and approached, mesmerised, forgetting about her red dress. In the mixture of moon and firelight she could see its brilliant colour.  “Oh my,” she gasped as she held it, taking the material in her hands to see it better. Quinn still held it too, to stop it draping on the woodland floor. Rachel met her eyes, her own smiling with her lips. “Thank you.”

Quinn released it and stepped back, not wanting Rachel to feel vulnerable, though she seemed to forget she was under dressed as she took in the latest offering with her eyes and hands. “I realise it is not as grand as your former clothing but-”

“No, it is wonderful,” she grinned, “Thank you, so much,” she said again without even having to force the words, as she truly meant it, “The colour is quite interesting, I don’t believe I am overly familiar with it.”

“Indigo, they bring the dye here from America, they have for nearly 30 years,” Textiles was the pride of Toulouse as far as trade was aware. Quinn just sat back down where she had made herself comfortable before, “Do you like it?” she asked when Rachel had fallen silent.

The last time she had received a dress she had been in her home, in her room, with her mother and her maid... it had been the dress she was supposed to wear for the event, the same dress that lay on the ground, ruined. This was something rather different and rather... interesting. Her captor had bought her a dress. “Yes, yes I do, it’s so bright and... I like it very much,” she smiled softly.

“I am glad,” Quinn told her lightly as she threw some more branches onto the fire.

Rachel then finally realised she was still undressed, “Oh, I’m still-”

“If you are dry then it might be appropriate to try on your new dress,” Quinn encouraged before Rachel could babble on with her embarrassment.

“Thank you, again,” Rachel said as she began to unfasten the back so she could basically climb into the new dress.

“It was nothing, you need appropriate clothing that won’t draw attention to you,” Quinn said dismissively as she turned away, not that it mattered, she had already seen Rachel in her undergarments, and she was only covering herself further but Quinn hoped to keep some respect between them.

After a few moments, listening to the crackling of the fire and the rustle of fabric she heard a tentative voice ask, “Um, could you fasten me up?”

She slowly turned, to where Rachel was waiting, her back to her captor and the dress left open, with her damn hair swept to one side over her shoulder. “Of course, my lady”, Quinn replied softly as she closed the space between them and delicately fastened the back, hooking the two sides of the material together.

Everything seemed to stand still, Rachel held her breath, not wanting to make any movement in case her captor read her wrong, and not feeling entirely confident with Quinn’s surprisingly delicate touch upon her back and bare nape of her neck. She waited patiently and then Quinn stepped away, releasing a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Rachel turned slowly, bowing her head shyly. “How do I look?”

“Very fine,” Quinn nodded, backing away some more, trying to put Rachel at ease. “...My Lady, I apologise for my words earlier.”  Her new words made Rachel look up again.

“Which words?” she asked with a furrowed brow.

“When I said I was not attracted to you.” She saw Rachel look nervous again and rushed to correct herself. “Do not worry yourself, I am not attracted to you, but I did not mean to insinuate that you would not peak interest amongst the right people. Many a man who might catch your eye would be taken by you, you are a beautiful young woman.” She complimented, hoping she would not regret softening to this woman, if just for a moment.

“No, I’m not.” Rachel bowed her head and shook it lightly with disbelief. “You are though Quinn, you have a beauty that could captivate any man, or as you prefer, a woman who may feel the way you do.”

She raised that curious eyebrow at the brunette. “That is kind of you to say, too kind, and too flattering, I do not believe you.”

“Surely you can’t refuse to believe you are incredibly beautiful” Rachel scoffed, with some kind of shyness, perhaps feeling intimidated. But beneath the tough and worn first impression exterior there was a beautiful woman, she was just hiding too often beneath that hood and behind those weapons for it to be immediately noticeable.

“I believe you are trying to flatter me, in an attempt to make me trust you, and therefore relax my guard,” Quinn said with a small smile, which then faded as she walked back round to her chosen spot in front of their fire. “I do apologise though, for my behaviour, don’t let anyone make you feel like you’re not beautiful like I may have. I did not mean to upset you.” She finished as she took a seat on the floor.

 “Upset me?” Rachel looked to her curiously, “I am not upset that you declared yourself uninterested in me, more relieved,” she laughed lightly, though that wasn’t really what Quinn meant, “I realise even though I do not wish to go where you are leading me, I am in a position of little choice, perhaps we could...”

“Yes, my Lady,” Quinn encouraged.

“Perhaps we could start being civil to one another... although you have already shown you can be more than civil by buying me such gifts, which I am very grateful for-”

“A man is paying many coin to have you in his arms, I believe he would be upset if you reached him in the foulest of moods.” She cut Rachel’s idea short, before she started thinking Quinn cared, or something. “This might not be the happiest time of your life, but I would feel I had done more wrong than I first thought if I did not ensure you were comfortable and at least content on our travels.” Not to mention the money she’d be getting for it.

“Well, I thank you, again” Rachel muttered, before carefully sitting on the rough blanket she had been given, making sure to sweep her dress to the back of her legs as she did so. “Are you religious Quinn?” she asked, trying to strike up further conversation. She wasn’t tired yet, and it was still early.

“Why would you think that?” Quinn asked curiously, she leant on her side where there was a well placed rock to prop herself against.

“That cross around your neck, and... a ring?” She said questioningly as she peered at the item still visible around Quinn’s neck.

Quinn ducked her head down to see the necklace loose and showing, free from her clothing, she cautiously tucked both items away, into her shirt as she answered simply, “Both family heirlooms.”

“I see,” Rachel nodded as she searched for a way to continue their small conversation, “my mother has a cross like that, very similar, not as delicate though. It was her grandmothers,” she explained, comfortable in her sudden ramblings, “She said it would be passed to me when I marry, though I’m not sure if that was some kind of motivation.”

“You are religious?” Quinn asked. Though, who wasn’t these days?

“Yes... Protestant.” Rachel answered simply, as it occurred to her she may have been sitting across from a Catholic.

Quinn nodded slowly, it was unnecessary for Rachel to declare which denomination she was though, it should have been obvious. “Like the Queen... well you wouldn't have titles if you were Catholic” she added lightly as she tossed more fuel onto the fire.

“Are you not religious then Quinn?” she pushed.

“No, I am... Protestant too, though I was raised in a strictly Catholic nation. First big secret I ever learnt to keep, a life threatening and altering secret.” She muttered, but it was still loud enough for Rachel to hear over the crackling fire. “Makes me wonder why we have religion, when it causes such conflict.”

“Like this war between Spain and England.” Rachel assumed.

“Yes, seems wasteful,” and Quinn knew all about wasted lives. “But, people can never agree, there will always be conflict, and argument.” She sighed. Sometimes she wondered though, if her actions caused enough change to stop waste, she had been brought up being told one sacrificed life could save many others. She believed some of what she did was for the greater good. She wasn’t as soulless as she’d let Rachel believe.

“Thought provoking, Quinn.” Rachel somewhat agreed. “You speak well, you seem well educated.” The Lady bit her tongue for a moment, wondering if she had come across insulting.

She peered at the lady cautiously, her swept back and damp short hair drying quickly thanks to her proximity to the fire. “I am, if it matters to you, I can read and write.”  She didn't want to be taken for a simpleton.

“If you are so educated then why have this as a profession?” Rachel's curiosity and chattiness got the better of her as she pushed the conversation in a new direction.

Quinn snorted softly, she had an answer, a detailed and thought about answer that she hoped the Lady would absorb. “A woman my sit on the throne of England, alone, but time has not changed, women are still considered weaker. I could be anything I wanted were I a man, but I am not. I grew up being told I could be whatever I wanted to be, but I would have to fight for it. This, in these clothes, with these tools is the best and closest to freedom any normal woman can hope for,” and she would fight every day for her independence and freedom. “Even you my Lady, with your title, are so very limited to what others have chosen for you.”

“Like you have chosen this for me.” Rachel snapped, then bowed her head. “I’m sorry, that was unnecessary.” Perhaps it had been the power of Quinn’s words, the ignition in them, that enticed the bite in Rachel’s tone.

“No, no.” Quinn smiled mostly to herself as Rachel’s head was still bowed. “It was an almost fair comment. However, I did not chose this for you, I merely agreed to accomplish this task.” She pointed out in mild defence.

“Does that help you sleep at night?” the bite was back in Rachel’s voice. It was like she couldn’t help herself. One minute she was in fear so she was meek, then she was simply angry, riled up by the situation she had been thrown into, and she couldn't help but let her captor hear that anger.

Quinn remained relaxed though, not at all surprised by Rachel’s mood. She would have felt the same if she had been forced into this kind of situation. “I wonder in time if you will realise this is a gift.”

“A gift?” Rachel scoffed. She saw Quinn open her moth to say something but she refused to let herself get riled up any further and cut all conversation in that area short. “What should I do with my other dress?” she asked, her voice still very much disgruntled.

Quinn stood again and walked back round to retrieve the red dress, and inspect her handy work on it. She held it out in front of herself, other than its shortness it was also dirty and worn. “Well is it worth salvaging? It is a William Fish”

She heard Rachel laugh on her left, a rather contagious laugh that had Quinn smiling at her curiously. “ _Walter_ Fish,” she corrected, if it hadn’t been for the laughter making Quinn smile she would have picked up on just how patronising Rachel had sounded. The brunette woman stood too, and inspected her old clothing, she sighed, “Though it is barely that anymore, it is a Walter Fish with a Quinn... well, with a Quinn alteration.” She looked to her captor with curiosity once more “Do you have a last name?”

“I do, though I am not sure what good it will do for you,” Quinn commented lightly as she put the dress back on the ground, where it had been laid out before.

“May I know it anyway?” Rachel asked as Quinn went back to her seat.

“... Fabray” she answered after a moment. What harm would it be?

“Fabray... I don’t believe I’ve heard that name before” She commented lightly, just trying to stir new conversation.

“Such a name is probably not worthy of the ears of the gracious Duke of Norfolk and his family”

“That's not what I meant, not at all.” Rachel rushed, she did not mean to upset the other woman “I was simply saying I had not come across that name before”

“Of course, my Lady,” Quinn just nodded, letting the comment fade. She then reached, perhaps sharply, for her wrist blades so she could re-secure then to her arms now that she was no longer damp. With the suddenness of her movement she saw Rachel flinch, even though they were some distance apart. She slowed her movements as she narrowed her eyes on the young Lady, “Do I scare you, my Lady?”

“No...” she answered quickly, with a partial lie, “perhaps you startle me and worry me. I feel as if I am on the edge of a cliff at every moment.” She admitted.

“I’m not going to hurt you, not intentionally. You should relax, the worse has already come, nothing more, bad, is going to happen.” She assured her. It should be smooth sailing on land now, seeing as it hadn’t been smooth sailing in the sea before.

“If you wish to believe that.” Rachel said dismissively.

“As long as we continue to cooperate the worst that can happen is those goons that found us in Spain, miraculously finding us again.” Quinn waved off any worries, “Meaning I’ll just have to kill them-”

“Please don’t,” Rachel stopped her words with frail ones of her own, “In recent years I have grown up with them by my side.” She explained why she cared but Quinn wasn’t that blind, or deaf.

“... Do you love one of them?” Quinn couldn’t help but poke fun.

“No, no I do not” the brunette rambled quickly.

Quinn seemed to stop slouching and sat up straighter as she interrogated with mockery. “The blonde one, with the big lips. Kissable? No...” she asked, but Rachel kept her head down, shaking it lightly, “No, I don't think he’s your type. Perhaps the middle man, with the curly hair. Doth thou longst to run thy hands through those tangling locks?” she teased joyously, as she watched Rachel play with her hands.

“No, no” she muttered.

“Then the tall one? With the strong jaw?” Quinn asked finally, and Rachel betrayed herself by raising her head and meeting the intrigued hazel eyes across the fire. Quinn smiled, triumphant. “Yes, him, if any. He seems like he could protect the best of the three. Gain? Not so much, I doubt he can obtain you back from me but-”

“Please, Finn... Finn may have been in my heart once. My first...” she explained, trying to make Quinn see why she had a softness for these men, or maybe just him.

Quinn furrowed her brow, not sure of all of the meanings of Rachel’s words. “Are you not virtuous?” she asked without faltering, it was not a big deal to her personally, but she imagined it would have been a big deal to the Lady.

Rachel’s eyes shot to Quinn’s as she spluttered out her words. “Excuse me?”

“He was your first.” Quinn merely repeated the words that felt like an implication.

“First... feelings, and kiss.” Rachel clarified whilst trying not to blush. Quinn was at ease again, knowing she had read the Lady correctly in the beginning, that she was just a dutiful Dukes Daughter, a loyal and obedient girl.... or so she thought. “Though I know my parents would not approve of Finn and I, he is what they would say, beneath me.” Rachel added, letting Quinn wonder if this... meek attempt with Finn had been a revolt to her parents or true feelings. Maybe this ‘Finn’ was the love of this young Lady’s life. “How could you think I would do... _that_. Especially outside of wedlock. How could anyone..?” Rachel’s hurt and accusatory tone brought Quinn away from her thoughts. How could anyone engage in that kind of relationship before marriage? Had Rachel just asked that? Quinn just gave the Lady a raised eyebrow look, leaving Rachel to figure out the rest. The Brunette swallowed thickly “You..?”

“Marriage is not an option for everyone.” She defended herself. Surely she could not openly marry a woman, if she loved them enough. Though she had heard of legally binding marriages taking place between two women, normally no one knew one of them was a woman in the ceremony, though.

“So you have a lover?” Rachel asked expectantly. Maybe Quinn had not married this person, but chosen to stay true to just one... where were they now?

Quinn chose to slowly shake her head, after deliberating giving an answer at all. Rachel’s mind was naive, or just stuck in a fairytale of true love, or even just stuck in the mind of a dutiful noble family’s daughter. “... No, but sometimes when-” she stopped herself, Rachel wouldn’t understand, she had a different life “Apologies my Lady, this is not a discussion for innocent ears like yours.”

“I will not push the conversation then.” Rachel nodded in understanding, as it was coming to the point where she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the details. She didn’t completely not understand, she knew this happened, the same gender taking a fancy to one another, but at the same time she couldn't understand either. “... I still beg you don't kill them, they are the closest people I have to friends.” Rachel revisited their previous thoughts.

“If I do not kill them they will take you.” Quinn had to be honest, also it was interesting to find out these new things about the young woman she thought she had already figured out.

“For their lives... what if I were to cooperate?” she offered with hopeful, or just desperate, eyes “In the event they equal our location, I will not struggle, I will not raise my voice for their attention, I will not side with them, all this if you promise you won’t kill them.” She swallowed thickly, nervous again.

Quinn just narrowed her eyes at the brunette, yet again. “You intrigue me, my Lady.”

“I do not understand.” That wasn’t an answer to her proposition.

“You are trying to trick me, how could you promise that? It is what you want.” Quinn told her, letting her know she wasn’t stupid... she was educated after all.

“I will prove it is no trick, if and when they find us.” Rachel told her confidently. Of course she would still hope they would find them before Quinn could take care of them, but she would do her best to get everything she wanted. “I will not be responsible for their deaths.”

“Very well, time may tell” Quinn slouched again, relaxing, or at least pretending to. “You chose to ride like myself today, my Lady.” She commented lightly after a silence befell then and one of the horses snorted, reminding Quinn they were still there.

“Truth be told Miss Fabray I have always chosen to ride like that on my home land.” Rachel admitted, with ease. Its not like lying about simple things made a difference anymore, “I just didn't want you thinking less of me.”

“To ride a horse in such fashion is merely practical; I would not think you less of a daughter of a Duke for doing so.” The captor said to ease her captive. “And please don't call me Miss Fabray, it’s Quinn” she added, scrunching her nose up at the thought of being called by her last name.

“I was just trying to keep some formality between us.” Rachel excused.

“That is thoughtful of you but I prefer to be called Quinn.” ‘Fabray’ was her past, she didn’t like to be called by it. Besides Fabray may have still been a bad name in parts of Spain, and other parts of the lands. Wherever their story may have reached, whoever’s ear had heard it. _The traitorous Fabray’s doing the Devils bidding, the foul Protestants_ , _the murderers_... yes, ‘Fabray’ reminded Quinn of bad times.

“Very well, Quinn” Rachel nodded, then watched as Quinn began to move, putting some of her items back in her home made bag. She rewrapped the soap, and the few leftover food items they had not eaten during the day, and saved them for when they would need them. She then watched as Quinn meticulously finished dressing herself.  She fastened the last buttons on her shirt, then proudly re-strapped each wrist blade to her forearms. She took great care in all her items, Rachel supposed what the older woman had with her was all she had to her name. “You know the land well Quinn, have you travelled far in your life?”

Quinn paused what she was doing, she was one buckled strap on the wrist blade from finishing her outfit when Rachel had bought her from her memories.

“You speak the local languages; you know exactly where we are supposed to go. You must have travelled these roads before” Rachel assumed, nervous now that Quinn didn't answer, didn't even speak. “We have time to talk don’t we?”

“I suppose,” The blonde finally spoke, letting her captive relax, just a little. “Have you travelled much?”

“This is my first time out of England.” Rachel said lightly, though she doubted it was really a surprise.

“Really?” Quinn quirked an eyebrow “You said you had sailed before?” she pointed out, remembering quite clearly when a very snappy, disgruntled, young Lady had wished to inform her of that.

Rachel ducked her head again, to look at her hands on the lap of her indigo dress. “I had been on a boat before, a river boat in the Thames.” She admitted shyly.

Her head snapped up again when she heard Quinn’s unguarded laugh. She softened a little when she noticed the glare she was receiving, “I am sorry my Lady, but I find that rather amusing”

“Yes, I can see that.” She rolled her eyes and sighed, regretting her own honesty.

“I apologise for laughing,” She sounded more truthful that time, “and for making this your first experience outside of your homeland.”

“Quinn, I doubt I would have had the chance for adventure had it not been against my will.” Rachel softened, letting her guard down again. “I am not happy, of course, but I feel maybe I should try to take in what I see around me, as I will never get another chance.” Quinn smiled to herself, that's exactly what she had meant when she said Rachel should see this experience as a gift.

“How do you know? The Count may travel, and if he dotes on you so much he will take you with him. The Grand Duchy of Moscow is a large Empire.” Quinn suggested, trying to make the Lady feel better.

“I suppose” She nodded, she had to try stay positive for her own sanity. “For now, I will keep in mind what I do have, and try not to think of how I will not see my home or family again.”

Rachel looked so heartbroken, for a moment Quinn thought she might actually feel sorry for her “... My Lady-”

“Please tell me of your travels, I want to know, how long have you been travelling?” Rachel asked again, eager to know of a world she didn't know enough about.

“Oh... well I travelled across parts of Spain for some time.” Quinn tried to keep it light, save the horror stories for another audience. She had been 9 and she had travelled the country... ‘hunting’ for her prey. “Then when I was 14 I went to Sweden.”

_The year was 1577 and the young, vengeful, girl had received her first contract. Her parents used to fulfil contracts all the time, through the order. She had heard of the mission and presented herself. She had experience, 5 years tough experience of personal contracts, across Spain, getting revenge for what had happened to her parents. And when she had heard of this opportunity she presented herself to the mercenaries who held the contract._

_They wanted the life extinguished of a King, King Eric XIV of Sweden, to be exact. When she bought herself forward, trying to look older than she had been, they almost laughed at her, but she spoke fiercely, and with such eager encouragement they gave her a chance. She knew they still thought she was crazy, and if she failed it was no loss for them. So they let her go._

_A few months later it was reported he was dead, supposedly from Arsenic poisoning_

“Sweden?” Rachel prompted when Quinn seemed to have finished her thought short.

“Yes, my first time sailing, I fared better than you though my Lady.” She didn’t say it with spite, more of a light hearted mockery.

Rachel just let the mockery slide, not wanting to get side tracked. It had been two and a half months with this woman, she wished to learn something about her, perhaps to help her understand Quinn’s motivation for this career. “Did your parents travel for work?” she asked assumedly.

It wiped the smile from Quinn’s face. She nodded silently before finally answering. “... Yes they did... but never together. There was always one of them home with me” she smiled again, fondly to herself for a moment, as a warming memory washed over her.

“How old were you when you travelled with them?” Rachel urged, though she did not miss the distance in her captors vision.

“I didn’t.” She answered simply as she met the chocolate gaze of the Lady opposite her. “I have always travelled alone, even at a young age.”

 “...I see.” Though she couldn’t and didn’t understand really, she wasn’t sure what kind of implication was being made. “What took you to Sweden?”

Quinn smirked to herself, “I don’t know if it is something my Lady would like to hear.”

Rachel felt her eyes light up, though she wasn’t sure why, just suddenly once she let her own situation slip from her mind, hearing of another life sounded so intriguing, exciting even. “A contract, so to speak, took you there?” Quinn just smiled at her, letting her know she was correct. “Who was it?”

“He was quite famous, his... passing may be in the history books one day.” Quinn tried to ease Rachel into the situation, let her know just how big and horrible this story may have been.

“Please tell me,” Rachel requested with more eagerness.

“Very well, but don't say I did not warn you.” Quinn told her pointedly. “The year was 1577-”

Rachel’s short gasp made Quinn’s words fall short, “Not King Eric the fourteenth?” Quinn nodded, proud of herself, she was infamous and incognito all at the same time. “He was poisoned.”

Quinn nodded yet again, in agreement. “I stowed my way into his palace as a servant. I had left before the poison had reached his mouth.” She explained simply. It had been similar tactics that she had used when obtaining her way into Arundell.

“Where else have you been?” Rachel asked with more eagerness. She missed her fictional readings or even the historical ones of battles past, Quinn had lived the real thing, and her stories might be just as good.

Quinn was cautious, wondering if she was just putting her head on the block as she spoke but it was nice to feel almost appreciated for her work. “Well, have you ever heard of the Ottoman Empire?”

Rachel’s eyes lit up again, even brighter than before. “Yes, I have. I have read about many places. My father has a grand library and, though I am sure he doesn’t know, or think its appropriate, I have borrowed many books, and read of the...” she trailed off, her shoulders deflated as she realised she was getting carried away. She had been brought up to be a reserved and patient young Lady, but she was far from that in truth, “I am sorry, you were speaking of your travels.”

Quinn just looked at her knowingly, another smile teasing at the corner of her mouth and shining through her eyes. “You wish for adventure in your life?”

“Well... a young Lady who is taught how to sit, walk, eat, read, write, and paint... well one often longs for something else. Not but 3 days before you took me from my home I had dared ask my father if he would permit me to take part in archery.” She confessed “My cousin Leon, he is but 14, and has started learning the art of Archery, I asked-”

“But your father told you it was inappropriate.” Quinn told her assumedly. She had grown up being told by her own parents that other parents might frown on what they were teaching her. It was another secret they were to keep, but she was often thankful to them and their caution when they taught her how to fight from the day she could pick up that junior sized sword, it had made her the woman she was today.

“He was going to,” Rachel nodded solemnly in agreement, “but I answered for him when I knew what he was going to say. My mother stopped me 2 years ago from even daring to ask about fencing. Sword play is definitely not for young ladies.” She said that more as if she had been hypnotised into saying it, not just quoting someone, it was as if she believed it now.

“I could teach you.” Quinn offered. She believed the world needed more strong women, woman who weren’t afraid to do what men could do. Rachel had already proved that person was there from the way she confessed she normally rode a horse.

“Oh, no it is not... I should not.” The brunette stumbled and fumbled with her rejection.

“You should do what you want.” Quinn told her firmly,

Rachel just scoffed at Quinn of all people saying that. “I’m about to be forced into the arms of a man I have never met.”

“The way he spoke of you, he is certainly besotted with you, he would let you have whatever you asked for.” Quinn reassured her, not exactly just trying to tell her everything was okay, but trying to put her mind at ease. If Rachel could see this time of travelling as an opportunity why couldn't she see the next chapter in her life as that too.

“To go home?” She asked, doubtful. The Count wouldn't give her everything.

“... He is rich.” Quinn let that suggestion sit there.

“Money isn't everything.” Rachel grumbled as she folded her arms and refused to look at the woman she’d been sharing simple conversation with a few moments ago.

“No, but with his money you could buy your freedom.” The blonde continued with her suggestions.

Rachel looked to her, curiously, with a furrowed brow. “With his money? I do not see how that will work.”

“Money can procure you many services My Lady, and as his wife that money would become yours should he... have an accident.” She continued to imply. It wouldn't have been the first accidental death of a husband, leaving a woman with much fortune, when no other male ancestors could be traced. And even then it took time to find some of those ancestors and the wife fully benefited at least temporarily... and more contracts could always be made.

Rachel’s brow was still creased, “You mean-”

“His life would be a mere... contract to some.” She cut to the point. “As his wife, once he is... no longer breathing, you would have access to the money to pay the very people you hired.” She wouldn’t think twice about it, this Count Weston was of nothing notable to many. “You don't have to think of this as shutting doors to so many aspects of your life. Your life is your own, even with me walking you knife point through villages.” She joked darkly but Rachel managed to smile lightly.

After a beat Quinn heard Rachel’s voice, shy. “If I offered the contract would you take it?”

That eyebrow rose again at another intriguing statement. “I don't know what surprises me more, that you would offer up a man’s life for money or that you would ever want to see me again.” She laughed lightly.

“You seem to know your way around, perhaps I would hire you to escort me safely back home.” Rachel suggested. At least she already knew this... person. She wouldn't have to find anyone new and become unwontedly acquainted with them. Besides if she were paying Quinn then the woman might be even likeable.

Quinn snorted. “Of course, I take you back to Arundell and you have me arrested as soon as we reach the gates. I would be decapitated by your father and a sword within the hour.” She analysed Rachel’s features looking for a tell. “Don't tell me you didn't think of that?” She asked when she did not see one.

“I don’t think I could be responsible for such a thing. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.” And she honestly hadn’t thought of that. She’d already spent time plotting her revenge for this woman, and then that had faded as those thoughts grew boring, and the future had come into her head instead.

“If you’d already had your husband killed you wouldn't think twice about it.” Quinn assured her with another short laugh, a humoured exhale of a laugh, really. “The first kill is the hardest.” Well, the hardest for most.

“Perhaps I will never know such a thing.” Rachel suggested, hopeful that her life would never come to such a horrid moment.

“ _Perhaps_ one day you will find yourself in a terrible situation and need to take a life. Its not an experience I wish on anyone, but it happens every day.” Quinn implicated gently. “I can teach you sword play if you like, and even to shoot a pistol.” She offered, thinking of this woman’s well fare after she was out of her life. She could say what she liked about the Count and how he may treat Rachel, but it was no guarantee if she was honest.

“A pistol?” The young Lady had never even thought of such a thing.

“Archery is on the way out, muskets and cannons replace the old tools. I would teach you if you like.” It was no problem; it would make the journey less dull too, if she had more than one focus.

“Are you not afraid I might turn on you?” Rachel asked, suspiciously. Was this all some test that she did not understand?

In that new dress, that was better tapered to the shorter woman’s slim figure and curves, and then add a pistol and a sword to the mix, if Quinn was honest with herself, in her deepest darkest thoughts... no she was not afraid that Rachel would turn on her, more like turn her on. It had been some time since she had last been with another woman, Quinn told herself, before shaking many images from her head. “I am very sure that even if you attempted that you would never best me.” She said confidently. “In all seriousness though, if you wish to learn, I will teach.” The blonde offered again.

“I shall consider it, thank you.” But Rachel was doubtful she would take up the offer, it just wants proper. “Where else have you travelled... are there any other kings you have removed?

Quinn chuckled with suspicion, “My Lady, I’m starting to think you’ll make a list and make sure I pay for all these crimes.”

“As if anyone would believe I was kidnapped by a woman who has killed a Swedish king, I doubt they would believe it was a woman at all.” She muttered the last part, she could only name 4 women truly in control of their own lives and she’d met three of them since being forcedly removed from her house.

“That's the best part of my disguise.” Quinn told her in confidence.

“You said you were wanted in 14 countries?” Rachel pointed out dryly.

“Most likely 15 now.” Quinn added. She doubted England were a fan of her now, even if she was actually a question mark. It was strange being sought after for crimes but no one knowing it was you they were looking for.

“But how, if no one knows it was you, how can they be looking for you?” Rachel couldn't understand it, Quinn doubted many could.

“They know the lives were taken by the same person, I leave a calling card of a white feather when my time at a location is complete, at least on the big contracts. They know I exist, as well as a band of people like me, they just don't know our faces, especially mine.”

Rachel shook her head lightly, she still couldn't completely understand, though she understood why Quinn spoke in code sometimes, why she had to be so secretive. “Why especially yours?”

“Because I am an outcast, never invited to join the group.” She shrugged, like it didn't matter, when it had a long time ago, “Though I wear their clothes, and wear their signature weapons, I am a mutt, a rogue.” She kept her dismissive act up and it paid off.

Rachel didn't push that subject anymore, she wanted to hear of other things anyway. “Very well, silent assassin, tell me more of your travels. You mentioned the Ottoman Empire, before I interrupted.”

“Yes, the Ottoman Empire, in 1579. Mehmed Sokollu, Grand Vizier of Suleyman the Magnificent” She never forgot a name or a face. And with a name like that it wasn’t hard to forget.

“That sounds important.” Rachel laughed lightly.

“He was, but he held other countries in a vice like grip, having them pay him so he would not take their land and its people lives.” Quinn had made sure to get her facts that time.

“He sounds villainous.” Like a character from a tall fictional tale.

“Perhaps he was, or perhaps he was just misunderstood.” Quinn shrugged. There was always more than one side to an argument, whether you had done your research or not.

“Tell me another adventure.” Rachel prompted hopeful.

Quinn furrowed her brow, this Rachel continued to surprise her. “I should remind you, my ‘adventures’, as you put it, and any stories of it are not suitable for a young Lady like yourself”

“I want to know,” she sighed with sad eyes “I want to know what happens outside the walls of Arundell.”

“Fine, but if I upset you, you must tell me” She warned and Rachel just nodded quickly. “Very well. 3 years ago, in 1584 I found myself in the Netherlands, the money paid well for the contract, though my own beliefs were conflicted. The Netherlands wanted freedom and peace with the Spanish. The Spanish King felt they had been betrayed, and put the price of 25,000 crown on the Dutch leader.” The price had been too great to not take the contract, and the size of the head she would be taking was too good of an opportunity for her ego. “I met with a band of mercenaries who were after the prize, they took one look at my wrist blades and my uniform and I was in. They equipped me with ammunition and we set out together to his home in Delft. The plan was for them to have my back when we escaped, and they were loyal.”

 

“So you did succeed?” Rachel didn't even realise she was interrupting by making Quinn stop to answer her, she was becoming engrossed in the story that was killing her boredom.

“Yes,” She continued but she remained curious as to why Rachel seemed so interested now when she was disgusted two months before, “William the first, Prince of Orange was the target. He tried to unite the Dutch and the Spanish but religion got in the way. A Frenchman, Balthasar Gérard, failed to assassinate him before I got my chance, he had a cheap pistol which misfired. As William tried to escape I was there, on the stairs. His last words were ‘Mon dieu, ayez pitié de mon, âme; mon Dieu, ayez pitié de ce paurve peuple’.” She said with a convincing Dutch Accent, at least it was convincing to Rachel.

“What does that mean?” she pushed for more information, rather enjoying the excitement of being told the truthful events of the events she had vaguely heard about before.

“ _’My God, have pity on my soul; my God have pity on these poor people’_.” She recited the translation to clarify for the younger woman, “or something to that effect,” she chuckled lightly, then her expression dulled, “We never did get paid, unfortunately. But Gérard was held responsible for shooting William twice, he was tried, convicted and gruesomely executed, only 4 days after Williams murder.” She didn’t feel that bad for how things had unfolded, he had already been prepared to pay that price, Quinn planned on getting away free with the mercenaries.

Rachel felt judgement bubble inside her, for Quinn letting the man take the fall, but he had planned to murder too, for the Catholic faith, he may have wished to assassinate the Queen one day, for the Spanish, or for himself. So she let it slide “He took the fall?”

“Yes, he was ready to take the life...” Quinn shrugged, her eyes had grown distant as she revisited that episode in her life, “Though I did question why I took the contract in the first place...”

She had her brow furrowed again, Quinn could see it in the flickering fire light, “You felt bad for the, um, killing?”

“Yes,” she nodded as she chewed nervously at her lip “When I found out it was for the Spanish.” She had silently vowed to not take contracts that conflicted so highly with her own opinions again.

“You do not like the Spanish?” The Lady just assumed, she could not blame Quinn for feeling that way, Rachel was told to dislike the Spanish too as the enemy of her home country.

“I have my reasons. I assure you I do not dislike all of them, just some.” And most of those some had paid under her hand, and the others had died before she had got to them.

They talked further into the night, though Quinn lessened her confessions of her targets and focused more on the things she had seen. She confessed that she wished to travel further, to the Middle East and beyond, and that she hoped for contracts to take her there someday. Rachel listened contently, and for once relaxed. Quinn’s short yet personal tales held mystery but were far more exciting than the books in her father’s library. 


	7. The Holy Roman Empire

It had been just over 13 weeks since this unexpected journey had started for Rachel. They were behind schedule, not that Quinn had voiced that fact, and were in the heart of the Holy Roman Empire, and area of it which would one day be called Germany. The Empire itself had been dissolving for the past few centuries and would probably dissolve some more over the next one.

That was beyond any relative point for these two woman and their three horses as they trotted down a cobbled street in the fading light. The month of May was closing soon and hopefully it would continue to get warmer even as they ventured towards colder climate countries, with rougher terrain.

The streets, though growing dark and thin of people, were still full of life, sounds, and atmosphere from within buildings, like the local taverns or public houses.

The pair themselves had grown quieter on their travels. After opening up to the Lady, Quinn back tracked, realising they weren’t things she should be telling this woman, of all people. She blamed the sheer lack of human companionship, her loneliness in her life for her reason being open with Rachel, and even thinking other things.

Rachel was just a young, naive woman with a title, and she was naive enough to think that title meant something. It was nothing, just a word in front of a name, it could be taken away, or manipulated, or put the holder of such a title in danger, like a king to be assassinated or a Lady to be kidnapped.

“We will stop here.” Quinn told the younger woman as they reached a public house where they could pay for a room for the night. Quinn led the group from horseback round to the back road, taking them to the stables. A young man was still there, tending and guarding the guests horses and ready to take in the new horses. There was a small exchange of words and coin before the human pair continued back round on foot towards the house itself, Quinn keeping Rachel close to keep her from wandering.

Then something made the contract killer falter. Quinn felt Rachel tense as she heard it too. The screaming, yelping, of a man in pain

_“Help, please, somebody... h-help!”_ Quinn understood the language he was using, but like Rachel, you didn't need to know what he was saying to understand the person was in trouble.

Rachel just looked to Quinn, a caring worry in her eyes at the sounds of the man being attacked. The brunette was surprised when she saw the same concern in her captors eyes. Quinn clamped her hand round Rachel’s wrist and pulled her with her, rushing, jogging, down the road to where the noise was coming from.

They slowed, or Quinn slowed them, as they reached the mouth of one alley way where the sounds of the cries for help were coming from. They both peered down to see what was happening, Quinn cautious for fear of being seen, Rachel cautious for what she might see.

Halfway down the foot path between the two houses they saw three men standing around a forth curled up on the floor. The floored figure’s yelps quietened as he grew weaker, while the three standing continued to kick him. Even in the darkness, they could both make out the person laying on the floor was only young, a young man, maybe even a boy.

_“This will teach your father to skip on payments!”_ One of the men growled before spitting on the injured boy.

“Is that boy-” Quinn clamped her hand over Rachel’s mouth and removed them both from the end of the footpath, clear from the view of the scene.

Once they were out of sight, with Rachel pushed up against the building, trapped by Quinn’s body, she released her hand but left a finger over Rachel’s lips to keep her silent. “Do not speak, stay here, out of sight.” She ordered with a short harsh whisper. She said nothing more as she quickly removed herself from Rachel and ran light footed to the next footpath sat the other side of the same building she was leaning against.

 “Wait, what?” she whispered harshly, as she rushed after her captor. “Where are you going?” She demanded, still keeping her voice in that whisper, as she rounded the corner. She stumbled in her tracks though when Quinn had already disappeared from sight. “Quinn?” She looked behind her, then forward again... then up in time to catch some movement, of someone disappearing from sight as they reached the roof. “Quinn!” she whisper yelled again... but nothing. She was alone.

The brunette looked around, to the alien town, the quiet streets around her. She suddenly felt so alone, and so in need to grasp onto someone, to hold on and keep them close, for protection and sanity. At a complete loss she went back to where Quinn had told her to wait, Quinn would be back for her, the money being offered for her was too great for Quinn to lose her now, anyway.

When she closed in on where the boy was being beaten she peered round the corner again. She watched and wondered what Quinn was going to do, if she really was to do anything. Rachel then flinched, making sure to clamp her own hand over her mouth to hide a possible gasp or whimper, as one of the three standing men cried out in pain and dropped to the floor.

The other two men were startled too, they looked around frantic, Rachel was frozen as one of the men seemed to be looking straight at her, tilting his head almost. The brunette’s eyes widened, suddenly worried that he might hurt her now-

All thoughts were cut short when a body fell from the roof pinning the very man that was looking at her to the ground. The body then remained crouched over him as they struck out and pinned the third man in the gut with their hidden wrist blade. He cried out and collapsed to the ground too.

The last man, pinned beneath Quinn struggled, she growled something close to his face, in the local language, and in desperation of his life he called out an answer that satisfied her. And then his struggling abruptly stopped. Rachel watched as her hooded captor stood up, removing her other wrist blade from her victims neck as she did so.

She then cautiously approached the boy on the floor, picking an item up from next to him as she offered her arm. He was startled and shaking but after realising this mysterious person was his saviour, and not there to kill him, he took her arm. _“You’re safe now.”_ Rachel still did not know what was being said, because of the language barrier, but she saw the boy relax against Quinn as she walked him away from the three bodies.

Rachel followed, at a loss of what else to do as they crossed the street and Quinn sat him down. He had short brown hair, his build was quite slim, perhaps even weak looking. Rachel watched as Quinn handed him the item she had picked up.

“Danke” he breathed as he took the spectacles and mounted them on his face. _“I am Arthur, Artie to my friends. And you are?”_ he meekly looked up, cautiously expectant.

_“A friend, Artie”_ Quinn answered with a half smile, using the name his friend would call him to let him know she was that. _“What did those men want with you?”_

Rachel watched oblivious as the boy sat there, trying to catch his breath and wipe the blood from his lip. He would probably wake bruised but he looked like he would be okay. At least he could stand.

_“My father owes their boss money. He’s trying to pay them, back, it was for my sister, she needs medicine.”_ He explained, gaining sympathy from the coherent blonde.

Rachel watched the exchange of words, then to Quinn as she reached for the money pouch on her belt, she opened it and took out a generous amount of coins. _“Here, take this, it may help for a little while.”_ She offered the handful forward.

_“Th-this is too much,”_ he hesitated as his eyes, one already swelling a little, widened. It was already a generous thing to do, to save his life possibly risking her own, but this as well was definitely too much. _“Why?”_

_“You need it.”_ She took his hand and placed the coins in it, forcing him to take them. _“Now run home, stay out of trouble and avoid more debtors.”_ She pulled him to stand and shooed him, after all there were three bodies laying in an alley a few feet from them all, it would not be good if more men showed up. Quinn had the information she needed anyway, from when the last to die squealed.

The two women watched him go, though he stopped and looked back, torn on how he should handle this situation. This stranger, in the hooded clothes was an angel, his saviour, and he couldn't even thank her. “Quinn, why did you help him?” Rachel asked attentively behind her.

Quinn looked back over her shoulder, in the dim street lighting Rachel could still make out the harsh expression on Quinn’s face. She didn't understand the look though. “It was the right thing to do, he was being beaten for someone else’s mistake.” Rachel didn't understand the harshness in Quinn’s voice either.

“What mistake?” Rachel just wanted to understand, it was pure and innocent curiosity.

“His sister is sick, his father borrowed money for a physician for her, and those men were from the debtor.” She explained simply as if she was being both dismissive and suddenly defensive. The blonde turned abruptly and headed towards the inn, hoping Rachel would just follow.

And she did, but not without opening her mouth. “But, Quinn, y-you murdered-”

She turned swiftly back, her abrupt movement cutting Rachel’s words short “What did you think My Lady? That I am a simple courier of people?” She loomed over the shorter woman, with an anger, almost as if she was projecting the anger she expected from Rachel. Projecting the outrage of what she thought Rachel would be feeling. It was defensive, she said it first, before Rachel could make her feel bad. “These blades, my scars, they mean something, what you have seen should have told you-”

“You were so brave, and selfless” She cut the assassin off with the surprise of a sweet, soft, vulnerable, caring voice.

Quinn just furrowed her brow. “Excuse me?”

“They were dishonourable to treat that boy like that, and yet there you are. You run in, without thinking of yourself and rescue him.” She said softly, as she looked into her captors eyes with admiration.

Quinn stopped herself from relaxing, this had to be another attempt at a mind game, to put Quinn at ease. She’d just killed three men, no matter their crimes murder was murder... wasn’t that what Rachel would normally believe? “But I killed them.” She emphasised that point.

“I know.” Rachel nodded and swallowed thickly, nervous. Nervous of her own ideas, and forever changing mind... and the three bodies in the alley way. “And it’s conflicting, like your life story.” She muttered the very last part.

Quinn shook her head, “I don't understand,” she said with much confusion. What she had told Rachel of her life story was not conflicting, it was simple, she had killed people for money.

“What happened in Spain?” She asked suddenly. Quinn’s travelling tales hadn’t erased what she saw of her captor all those weeks ago near Pamplona.  Quinn just gave her a warning look. “That was your home, that villa we stayed in that one night, wasn’t it?” she pushed, swallowing thickly.

“I do not wish to speak of it.” Quinn tried forcefully before she turned and kept walking.

“What happened, Quinn?” Rachel rushed after her, grabbing her arm to stop her.

Quinn tore her arm away aggressively. Her past was no one’s business but her own. She’d already made too many mistakes with this lady, she should have kept her drugged and found another ship. “No, my Lady, It is not something you need know.” She tried to walk again but Rachel just desperately grabbed her again, bringing them face to face once more.

“You are my kidnapper Quinn, and at the same time the only one I have to depend on. I am very much lost without you, so please, for once, try and be honest with me,” she _wanted_ to know, she wanted to know everything about this woman.

“... No.” She finally pulled her arm free again. “You are my... parcel, I need to keep you safe that is all.” The word safe made it sound almost kind, but her tone and the label she gave the younger woman was heartless, just how she needed to sound. “Now... I need to... hunt,” she grunted as she walked away again.

“Hunt? We have eaten, why would you need to hunt?” Rachel asked, too loudly, making Quinn snap back to her again.

“Not for food.” she snarled. She was just angry with herself, for letting Rachel get to her. Why did killing now feel so wrong? Why did everything she did and believed in feel wrong? It could not just be because that is how Rachel had felt when they first met.

“Quinn, I do not understand.” Rachel voiced her confusion with concern.

She sighed heavily. “Whoever sent those men, that I took care of, is going to be very upset, and they might take it out on that young boy and his family.” She tried to explain harshly, not wanting Rachel to approve but wanting her to at the same time, for a sudden reason she was not sure of. “I need to find the debtor and silence them, for the good of that family”

“Quinn-”

“Please, I will acquire a room for us, just stay there, and be silent.” She requested harshly.

“But Quinn, it could be dangerous.” Rachel’s voice broke a little with worry.

Quinn just walked into the inn, not listening to Rachel’s words. What did Rachel care? She wanted Quinn dead 13 weeks ago, and nothing had changed. Rachel was still her captive, she the captor.

Once they were in their acquired room Quinn thought of tying Rachel up, but as she watched the unsure woman on the other side of the room she decided it was unnecessary. Rachel could have run already, she’d had enough chances. “I will return before sunrise.” Quinn reassured her. “You leave here, I _will_ hunt you down.” She left with that warning, not waiting for a usual promise from the Lady, just leaving and locking the door behind her. She had some bodies to hide first and then some people to find.

“I’m not going anywhere” Rachel said quietly to the silent room.

...

Rachel didn't sleep that night; she couldn't, not with Quinn not there. She needed her; she was trapped without her, ironically.

She sat on the lip of the bed and watched the night sky out the window of their rented room, waiting and hoping nothing happened to Quinn, or she’d be stuck here, possibly an enemy to the local people, and if not that, then she was useless and mute to them as she could not speak their language.

The sun was just starting to break free on the horizon, ready to rise and shine for the people. It just reminded Rachel that so many, mostly silent, hours had passed by, hours of thoughts flashing into Rachel’s head. Her captor took down three in the alley, what if there were too many where she was going, or had gone. What if-

The turning of a key in the lock broke Rachel from her stupor. For a moment she was tense, before the door swung open to reveal the only person Rachel wanted to see right now. She stood up and faced the woman, “Quinn,” she breathed with relief as the woman silent entered the room and shut the door behind her again. “I did not hear your footsteps beyond the door. I heard some earlier and hoped it was you but I realised I never hear your footsteps, you are like a ghost you-” Quinn just looked at her out of the corner of her eye, from beneath the lip of her hood. What Rachel noticed in the peeking sun light streaming into their room, when her eyes landed on the other woman made her falter. “Quinn? Oh my- you’re bleeding”.

She approached, quickly and without second thought. Quinn was silent as she poured water from the pitcher into the basin, sat on the dresser. As she settled the pitcher back down the water in the basin began to stain red from drops of blood falling from Quinn’s face.

Worry distracted fear and caution, as Rachel attentively reached out. She pushed the hood back and gasped softly at what she found. There was a cut under her right eye, with light bruising surrounding it, and there was more blood, running from her ear.

Quinn carefully pushed the brunettes hands away from her own face as she reached for the cloth and dampened it in the bowl before starting to blindly wipe the blood from her face, dabbing cautiously at the cut under her eye and hissing from the contact.

“Here,” Rachel reached for the cloth in Quinn’s hand without even thinking. As her hand enveloped Quinn’s the blonde stopped, “Allow me,” Rachel said with a hint of a question. Their eyes locked, deep brown against sparkling Hazel, each searching for something, for some emotion from the other person. Quinn  just gave in, letting go of the rag and breaking the eye contact.

She placed her hands on the dresser leaning there as she let Rachel attend to her injuries. The Brunettes touch wasn’t softer than her own, she still found herself in discomfort as her face was cleaned of the blood that was hers.

Rachel wanted to know what had happened, how Quinn had got these injuries and if she had succeeded in her missions. She imagined Quinn had, unless all her stories had been just that... No, Rachel doubted Quinn had lied, there was something about Quinn when she had been telling those tales, they were in her mind, and some even in her heart from when she had killed out of love. And of course there were the scars Rachel had seen, the most vicious to her back. No, Quinn hadn’t lied, and she had succeeded, even if she hadn’t escaped without injury.

Quinn stayed silent, only glimpsing at Rachel occasionally as she continued to dab and touch her face, having to move Quinn’s head with the lightest of touches, so she could see better in the low lighting. The only time Quinn moved of her own accord was when she washed her hands, Rachel did look at them briefly, they had blood on them too... but not Quinn's.

Quinn had told herself before she got back to not speak, and just let Rachel exhaust herself with her judgemental rants... but they never came, she was surprised by an entirely different Lady Rachel, cleaning the blood from her face.

Rachel wasn’t sure what had changed, or even what she was thinking or feeling, but whenever she was near this woman lately she found herself nervous, yet excited. Her heart would beat harder in her chest, her breathing became frail. Rachel even thought there were moments where she forgot this woman had taken her from everything she knew, _this_ woman had turned her life upside down, in almost every way imaginable.

Rachel washed away the blood, the truth of what Quinn was, what her role had become in this world. A killer. Quinn felt sick in the pit of her stomach, she had revealed her true self to Rachel, even more so than she already had. There was no hiding anything about herself anymore. And she didn't know why she cared so much either, why should she care what Rachel thought of her?

If she had dared ask Rachel would have held back the truth, which was, she thought what Quinn had done was admirable, she had gone out of her way to save a young boy and his family, she had then furthered her mission and found all the men responsible. Even as she cleaned the blood from Quinn’s face and tried to sooth the damaged skin, she didn't think of the lives lost, only the lives saved.

She didn't know what it was, what she felt right now, she was just letting it seep into her. Maybe, maybe she was akin to these feelings, though she had never felt them before, maybe they were feelings she had read of in the literature in the corner of her father’s library. But that wasn’t prominently on her mind right now; she was just letting herself feel, while she worried for the bruised and bleeding woman in front of her.

Quinn had revealed her true self to Rachel, and that sat in the pit of her stomach... though she was not sure why she suddenly cared what Rachel thought of her.

Once Quinn was clean they settled, though they did not sleep long, spending most of the time they could sleep thinking about the silence that had befell them and the wonders of why the other never said a word.

...

“I need supplies; there is a market not far from here.” Those were the first words said once morning had truly broken and the pair had removed themselves from the awkwardly shared bed. Rachel was able to breathe with ease that Quinn was speaking again. She had worried that it was her questions, trying to find out too much about her captor, that had pushed the blonde’s tolerance too far.

“Very well.” The brunette replied simply.

Quinn paused in packing the few item in her bag. “Are you fine to accompany me?” she asked lightly.

“Of course, I do not wish to stay here again until you return.” Rachel admitted, but kept her voice neutral and calm.

With the guilt of her words of the night before still on her mind, coupled with how surprisingly caring the Lady had been when Quinn had returned, Quinn thought she should make it up to her, if only to make the guilt go away.

.

They wandered through a market place together, some distance between them, showing Quinn trusted the other woman. She let Rachel browse over the people and the items on the stalls. As the Lady stopped by a market stall selling flowers she looked back, to check on the blonde. She walked with her hood down today, no need for the disguise or the warmth.

Quinn walked with such confidence, a thing Rachel was jealous of. She pretended she was confident but she wasn’t. She wasn’t sure how she had found the strength to jump off that ship that day, or how she had found the power to say those hateful words to her captor. It hadn’t lasted, obviously.

She continued to watch Quinn as a group of children, 3 boys and a girl, begging on the streets closed in on the uniformed woman. They had been playful, harmless enough when begging the other strangers who had shooed them away, but as they closed in on their new target their steps faltered when they saw the weapons adorning Quinn’s clothes.

She surprised them and her spectator, who she was not even aware of, by smiling to the children. She dropped to a knee in front of them and reached into her coin pouch, then offered them the money. Rachel watched as one of the children, one of the smaller boys cautiously stepped forward before meekly reaching at taking the coins. With a nervous laugh he then ran, the other children following quickly, Quinn just smiled to herself before standing again and continuing her search for a certain item.

She didn't see the Lady watching her, she didn't even look for her, she just trusted she was nearby.

It wasn’t the first time Rachel had seen her do this, give money to people, especially children, begging on the streets. She’d done it on the streets in the towns in France, maybe she had done that in Spain too but when ever Quinn went to the markets she had always left Rachel tied somewhere... that was in the past now, they had made progress.

She wasn’t sure where Quinn got all her money from... she didn’t really care either.

Later, as they wandered back to the inn to retrieve their horses from the stables, Quinn reached into her home made satchel for her newly gained item. It was probably the most simple item she had acquired on this journey so far, and it meant nothing to her, but she knew they’d mean much to the person they were for.

“Here,” she offered over to the brunette, without warning.

Rachel’s step faltered as she looked down at the pair of items in Quinn’s hand, being held out in front of her. “What are these?” she furrowed her brow at the older woman, but took the neatly folded items. She could quite clearly see what they were, she just didn't understand why. The dress had been more than enough to make her comfortable walking through the streets.

“A gift for you, my Lady.” Quinn dismissed lightly and quickened her pace.

The Lady took a few quicker steps to catch up, and smiled to herself at the items in her hands. “Stockings?”

“Yours were destroyed when you tried to swim to shore.” She necessarily reminded. “And then I further damaged your dress that you claim was made by the Queen of England-”

“Made by her tailor” Rachel corrected with a chuckle.

Quinn smiled a little too as she cautiously watched Rachel admire the simple clothing. “And I heard somewhere that the Queen wears those, they’re Italian, made by the same guy who makes hers.”

“You didn’t need to do this.” Rachel told her. Though she was more than ecstatic that she had.

“It was nothing.” Quinn dismissed as they kept walking, round the inn, to the back road and the stable.

“Thank you.” Rachel said finally. Then after a pause she said another 2 words. “Henry Herne.”

Quinn looked to her quizzically, “Pardon?”

“Henry Herne is the name of the man who makes these, not Guy.” She laughed lightly again. Quinn just smiled and shook her head, just feeling pleased that Rachel was pleased. It kept her distracted as she pushed open the doors to the stables, allowing them both inside.

She only made it a few more steps before she looked forward and stopped when she found their horses gone and two men waiting for them. She was jostled forward a little when she felt the distracted young Lady walk into her.

“Quinn?” she heard Rachel ask before she stepped round the blonde and saw what she saw.

 “Thanks ever so for keeping our horses in such fine condition. But I’m afraid we’ve needed to take them back.” The young man with the curly brown hair stood central to the stable space, one pistol aimed directly at Quinn’s head. The blonde man stood to the side of his friend, alternatively with his bow drawn and an arrow aimed at her.

“Oh... _fucke._ ” Quinn sighed.

“My Lady Berry, at last we have found you, and can return you to your mother and father.” Sam relaxed his bow and offered his hand to the brunette woman, the one they had been after for so long. Finally luck had been on their side, the trail they had been following had been the right one.

Rachel looked to Quinn, the stockings clutched tightly in her hand, something in her eyes... worry. It had to be worry; she worried if this broke their deal. Would Quinn kill them with even less thought, now that Rachel would be safely with them? Quinn nodded and gestured with her hand for Rachel to just go to the waiting man.

The lady looked torn, even a little broken, not that anyone noticed. This whole event was all about her but no one was really paying attention to her. All the eye contact was between Quinn and the two present goons.

“Where is the third?” Quinn demanded her question, she knew to expect a ‘surprise’ attack if they did not answer.

“Oh do not flatter yourself, you-you woman!” Jesse spat with disgust, and part disappointment that he had let a mere _woman_ escape them. “Finn has our horses secured, far from your thieving hands. We do not need all three of us at this moment in time.”

“You think you can insult me, you think my gender is a weakness.” She laughed, even with the barrel of a gun pointed at her head, only a few feet away, she laughed. Even throwing her head back, to over exaggerate the laugh. It made the men uneasy but confused the Lady further more. This was not Quinn. She looked skyward too, and noticed bales of hay being stored in suspension directly above herself and Sam.

The laughter faded and Rachel snapped back to attention, before Sam, who’s rough grip lingered on her wrist, noticed what she was looking at. Even if the grip wasn’t tight, his hands were rough. It was unnecessary for him to hold her anyway, she removed herself from his grip and separated herself from them directly. Almost instinctually he drew the arrow again, pointing it at the enemy.

Quinn’s voice then directed itself at her. “I wonder, my Lady, if you should really choose them, if you wish to choose at all. I have laid out your options if you continue with me, these men see you as nothing but an object, one that needs a man to make her something. But you know, for I have told you, that is not true.” Rachel creased her brow, she saw something soft in Quinn’s eyes, something telling her to hold onto the words. “Do not fear, I am not taking your promise into effect, you kept your word...” Quinn reassured her, this was not about their deal “I’m just trying to make you think, you could have run before My Lady, you know you could. But you didn’t.” And Rachel knew it, in the Market, or the night before, she could have found a way to leave, she could have run. She didn't want to though.

“Silence!” Jesse demanded loudly, ceasing the play of words. Because that's all it was, Rachel thought to herself, it was just trickery, her life was worth so much money to Quinn, that's why she tried so hard to get her to choose... And if that was what Rachel truly believed, why was it so easy to choose Quinn? “You speak such falseness, our Lady Berry will be returned to her rightful place.” He said smugly, his arm still strongly supporting the pistol pointed at the assassins head. Quinn was unaffected by the threat though, she just looked around, even glancing over her shoulder, assumedly checking the escape of the open door. “And you, a sword to your neck by Duke Berry himself would be most appropriate, but unfortunately not viable, you vile and depraved woman. So a shot to the gut I think is suitable-”

“You have spent too much time with the Lady, it seems.” She cut him off, loudly. “You waste time with words, a tactic I have learnt also.” She smirked before turning swiftly, flicking her wrist to extend her wrist blade and cutting the rope tied to the iron bar by the door. One of the hay bales suspended above them fell, knocking Sam to the floor, before anyone could really register what was happening. His arms were forced to relax under the weight, so the drawn arrow fired with low velocity, and completely off target.

Jesse fired his pistol out of instinct, wasting his one shot as it zipped through the air, a few feet from Quinn’s head. Most would have flinched, she didn't even blink. She smirked at him as she closed in, “You leave yourself open, kind sir,” she mocked him before kneeing him straight between the legs. She knew it was a low blow, an unfair one too but it worked as he doubled over, then dropped to the floor, clutching at himself and whimpering.

She then offered her hand to Rachel. The young lady had an excitement and nervousness that shone in her eyes. Something made her throw her hand to Quinn’s without fear or hesitation. The blonde relaxed with further satisfaction and accomplishment at the feeling of the other woman’s hand in her own. She gripped it firmly before turning and dragging her captive out of the stables and away from the danger.

They safely ran to the main street in front of the inn just as a large tented merchant’s cart rolled by. “Quickly, my Lady,” Quinn breathed before rushing them to the back of the cart and ushering Rachel to climb inside. She followed closely behind, and made sure the opening to the back of the tent was closed behind them. They sat silent, and hopeful they would make it clear of the town, in the very least.


	8. Poland, Part I

They had past a small fortified village, Barlinek, just a few hours ago, and were continuing on foot. They’d left the Merchant cart near the border, they’d never even been noticed by the owner of the horse drawn cart. Every step they took didn’t make Rachel think of the end they were heading to, they just made her wonder why she chose this path. She could have been on horseback right now, heading home.

“Did you really choose?” Quinn asked in the silence as they walked along the mostly deserted winding path.

“Pardon?” Rachel asked, not sure what she may or may have not chosen.

The usually confident woman kept her hooded head down, unsure as she spoke. “Back when your fathers hired men had me at gunpoint, and I said those words. Did you really choose to go with me for the reasons I stated, or was it for fear I would kill them if you did not comply?” she asked. She had said she would not kill them as a punishment to Rachel, and it had not been a lie, deep down she would do her best not to further upset the woman... the woman she was becoming a little too fond of. But Rachel wasn’t to know it wasn’t a lie, and she wouldn't blame the young Lady for not believing her.

“Erm... a mixture of both I believe.” Rachel sounded as unsure as she felt. “I-I am quite conflicted in my thoughts recently. Yes you have opened my eyes but I still fear that I will be trapped once more when we reach our destination.” She explained the most basics of what she was feeling, hoping it was enough. She didn't want to dig deeper into her emotions right now.

“I understand.” Quinn just nodded, not wanting to push the point any further.

An awkward silence quickly enveloped the pair as they continued to follow the path, it now leading them into a covered area, the pathway enclosed with trees by the surrounding woodland. Neither liked the silence, but neither were sure of what to speak of next.

Rachel kept peering at the other woman, trying to find something. Then the light through the trees caught on Quinn’s face, such a pretty face, but a bruised and cut face too. Rachel cleared her throat before speaking, “I wonder how you have coped all these years, through all those contracts, when you were injured on your last mission.” She tried to keep her comment light, and hide the more prominent worry.

“I wasn't prepared.” Quinn assured her with that usual confidence. “When I take a contract I prepare, I _know_ what I will be facing. I was blind in my mission the other night.” It had barely been three days ago.

“I wish you would take more care.” Rachel sighed.

Quinn pushed her hood down to look at Rachel more clearly. Her eyes twinkled with something as she smirked at the younger woman. “Caution, my Lady, you sound like you might be concerned.”

She didn’t let herself get flustered, she merely held a mocking smile of her own. “Only for my own protection. With you weakened I am without a body guard.”

“With me weakened an escape would be simpler.” Quinn implied playfully. She then realised she was relaxing too much, she straightened up and cleared her throat, but there was still a small smile there though, a perhaps less confident one. “However I am not weakened, I am as fighting fit as ever, so you needn’t worry nor hope on the matter.”

It was like a sign, as Quinn finished her words, they barely heard it, but an arrow whistled through the air, fired from the darkest depths between the trees. It pierced straight through Quinn’s calf, coming out the other side. She choked on her own yelp, whilst the Lady let out a panicked shriek as she realised what had happened. She let out a second shriek when she looked at the actual arrow in her captors leg, “Quinn!”

The woman just stood there, to Rachel’s utter amazement, her face contorted in pain, “Run for cover,” She breathed, her voice constricted by her mind screaming at her about the damn arrow through her calf.

Suddenly they heard the distinct hammering of hooves against dense ground. The pair looked at one another, then around to look for a place to run to, but Quinn’s feet were glued because of the pain and Rachel was frozen... for other reasons.

“No fear My Lady!” Rachel’s head shot to the pathway behind them, as the two horses, one white, one brown, rounded the corner revealing Jesse and Finn, it was the taller of the two who had called out so fondly.

“How did they..?” Quinn groaned lowly as she thought about more important things, like living. She grabbed the crossbow off her back and a bolt from her belt, quickly loading it as she swung her arm round and fired at the taller of the two on one of the charging horses.

Finn yet out a girly yelp as the bolt nicked his shoulder, the sudden pain causing him to fall backwards off his horse and onto the dusty ground with an ‘oomph’.

The assassin then dropped the crossbow, and drew her sword as she pushed past her pain with clenched teeth and charged forward. Jesse lowered his sword as he closed in, ready to swipe at her but she raised her own in time, to meet his blade and knocked it clear of her. In the clear moment she was able to grab his leg and use her strength and body weight to pull him down off his horse as it continued to ride forward.

Rachel backed away, but not too far, she just stood in the centre of the path, trying to figure out what she should do. She didn't hear the galloping of a single horse closing in from the opposite direction the other two had ridden in from, behind her before stopping.

In front of Rachel’s eyes she watched as Quinn limped over to Jesse, but he rolled over in time to stop a fatal strike, he kicked at her weaken leg to make her back away so she could stand. She limped and yelped as she complied with the kick and readied herself for what she was about to face.

He fought her with a frenzy at first, but she met each swipe with his rapier with her own, slightly heavier sword. “You think you will win?” he mocked her. “You feeble nothing, the dirt upon my horses shoes is worth more.”

It only spurned her to fight harder. She ignored the pain best she could, the adrenaline was helping her fight because of the sheer want to live. At one swipe and clash of metal their swords locked, they both pushed, not wanting to be out done by the other, not wanting to have to release and try and be quickest to cut down their opponent.

Jesse swung his left fist, colliding it with the side of Quinn’s head, making her stumble clean of him. She didn’t lose footing though, she just made sure to back away clearly so Jesse couldn’t attack so easily with her a little stunned.

“Finn!” Rachel yelled. Though it wasn’t a shout of surprise, more of a hidden warning, which Quinn must have got because she swiftly turned to meet the weakened sword strike of the man. Finn held his right shoulder as he tried to take down the thief, willing himself to use his right hand still, as that was how he had learnt sword play and still considered himself stronger.

She knocked him back, needing to finish one of the men before the other could get her.

The Lady had an idea of her own, the most brilliant she must have had in all her life... so far. “Jesse!” Rachel rushed over and grabbed his arm, to distract, before he could deliver a fatal. “I am so glad you have found me.” She smiled brightly, though it did not reach her eyes.

He looked to her, wiping the disgruntled, un gentlemanly expression from his face as he left his friend to take on the weakened woman for a moment. After all Lady Rachel was the priority. “We will soon have you home,” he assured her.

Jesse was then distracted again by hearing the grunt of his friend as Finn was winded by a punch of Quinn’s. As he bowed in pain she then punched him, hard across the face, knocking him out. Poor Finn, Rachel thought. But worse of all was her worry for Quinn as Jesse charged.

She side stepped, and shoved his blade from her with her own, heavier sword. Then she kicked him with her bad foot, growling in pain herself as she sent him to the floor. With him truly vulnerable, she took advantage and kicked him in the head. She knew technique she had studied technique and she would not hear the end from the Lady if she killed him now, so she knew just the right force and angle to knock him out, and only knock him out.

It was only when she turned back to the Lady she remembered Sam. She looked as he remained on horseback, his bow drawn. He was either a coward or just smart to avoid fighting fair with her.

That's when Rachel noticed him too. She swallowed thickly as she saw the concentration narrow in his eyes. She had seen it before, when she had snuck onto the practice field to watch them. His eyes always narrowed right before he released the arrow.

Air filled her lungs from her sharp gasp as she saw his fingers moves to release. She reached for Quinn without thinking of anyone else and grabbed her close. The blonde yelped in pain as she fell to the ground, her sword falling from her hand too, but inside she was thankful as the arrow flew through the space where she had just stood.

“I’m sorry.” Rachel said to her quickly, as she stood over the vulnerable woman, she even crouched down to pick up Quinn’s sword and was about to hand it to her.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but someone else’s voice interrupted “My brave Lady.” Sam commented as he closed in.

The blonde woman cursed herself for her lack of haste, it was as though she was distracted, and Quinn did not get distracted! ... Only she did, as of late.

Sam continued his approach, his own sword poised in his hand, “You disarmed her too.” He added proudly, and for a moment Quinn’s heart dropped. Rachel hadn’t just saved her, that's what ‘I’m sorry’ meant. They were still enemies of course. How could Quinn have been stupid enough to forget?

She just looked at Rachel, forgiving, as she sat on the forest floor. Her pistols weren’t loaded... for fear Rachel would turn on her in the night. And then Rachel was gone from sight as Sam stepped between them, his back to Rachel. He pointed the tip of his sword directly at her neck, “To finally finish this will be such a pleasure.” he breathed in his satisfaction.

She could have fought, but she could not stand, and her blades on her wrists did not give her enough reach to kill or even just hurt him. It was over.

She just stared up at him, with his sword at her throat, daring him to take the final strike. Something in his eyes told her he’d enjoy this, he’d see this as victory as he accomplished something the other two did not. He would win.

He pulled the sword away swiftly, lining it up to behead her in a most messy and presumably painful way. It would be a terrible sight... Quinn thought. And he must have been filled with the upmost rage to want to do this, especially in front of a young Lady.

She did not break eye contact with him though. Her eyes would follow him for the rest of his life and Quinn could die with that little bit of hopeful satisf-

A dull thud cut off every one of Quinn’s self soothing thoughts. Sam blinked as though he was seeing stars before his eyes, and then dropped to the floor, revealing a shaky Lady Berry standing behind where he stood, with Quinn’s sword raised in the air, the hilt in line with where Sam’s head had just been. Quinn quickly realised Rachel had knocked him out with the pommel on the handle of her father’s sword.

The pair just stared at one another, at least until Rachel’s arm tired and she dropped it, lowering the blade again. She then rushed to Quinn’s side, not needing to talk about what she had just done, even though there was some questioning in Quinn’s eyes.

“Quinn!” she gasped as she dropped to her knees at Quinn’s side, “How are you fairing?”

She seemed to cringe as the full force of the pain came to her, “Oh god, oh god,” she started to mutter, her voice was restrained as if it hurt to talk. “I haven’t been shot with an arrow in so long.” She looked down at the arrow through the back of her calf, at least it had missed bone. “I have not missed it.” She muttered with measurable sarcasm before she grabbed at the protruding stick, placing one hand firmly around where it entered her leg. She then grabbed the rest of the arrow, snapping the tail end off, yelling some more, from the pain, as she did.

 “Quinn!” Rachel yelped for her. She then watched, feeling nauseous as Quinn pulled the rest of the arrow through her leg, so the splintered end was dragged through the wound. It was her only option.

“I am well, I think.” She said unconvincingly as she shakily put the two arrow halves in her bag. Then without warning she slowly stood, Rachel backed up standing too as she watched wide eyed. She wanted to do anything to help, but doubted Quinn wanted her near her. “We must move, before they wake.”

“O-of course.” She watched as Quinn started to walk away. “Um, your sword” she said, remembering the weapon was in her hand.

“Y-yes,” Quinn stopped and turned back round to her captive. She furrowed her brow as she thought about how Rachel had acquired her sword... and how she had used it, “my sword, thank you.” She took the sword as Rachel held it by the handle. Quinn’s blood covered hand brushed over Rachel’s as she took her sword back and then re sheathed it. “Sorry” she apologised, pointing to the blood she’d transferred to Rachel’s hand.

“It’s fine” she didn't even look, she was still in shock, staring at the blonde in front of her as she managed to stand, still looking strong, unless you looked at her face. The expression said she was going to pass out.

Quinn them limped over to where she had dropped her crossbow, as she tried to bend to reach it she winced some more as her wound did not like that movement. Rachel was quickly by her side, retrieving the crossbow for her. “Here, you- Quinn, I-” Rachel tried to say something but her worry was flooding all her senses right now as she shakily offered the older woman the cross bow.

“Thank you, once again.” Quinn cut her off with a breathy voice as she took the weapon and then secured it to her back where it belonged. “Come on” Quinn breathed as she started to stumble up the path again.

“Why not take the horses?” she asked, meaning Finn, Jesse, and Sam’s horses, the two brown and one white standing contently on the silent stretch of path, near their masters unconscious forms.

Quinn shook her head as she continued to limp away. “They’ve marked them.”

“What do you mean?” Rachel asked as she rushed to catch up.

“Look at their tracks,” Quinn pointed roughly to the ground where one of the horses had walked. Within the line of their shoe was a distinct ‘x’ shape. “Their shoes are marked, they’ll leave distinct tracks like this, leading to where ever we go. Your guards will follow us when they wake.” She kept going, kept limping. Right now she didn't care if Rachel followed, she had to get away, somewhere safe so she could rest and clean her wound.

As her weaker leg dragged she stumbled, her injured leg’s foot hooking on a root on the path, making her nearly fall. Rachel ran, perhaps for the first time since she was a young child, she really ran to catch up with the blonde and rushed in against her side. She hooked an arm around Quinn’s back and put all her strength there to hold Quinn up if she fell.

After a few steps a somewhat reluctant, “Thank you,” was muttered by the taller woman.

...

They must have walked 4 miles, Quinn’s foot constantly giving way, while she tried her best to not complain. But she was being supported by Rachel, and Rachel felt the weight of the taller woman as she leant on her, letting her know just how weak she was.

After 4 miles, maybe even more, Rachel spied it at the top of the slope they were currently struggling up. A large building with a sign outside, Rachel might not have been able to read polish but the illustration was enough to let her know it was an inn. As they got closer Rachel noticed the large stable right next to the building too. And there were signs of life in the few people wandering around. As she got closer to the door she called out, “Help!” One of the stable boys immediately stopped what he was doing and ran over to help, taking Quinn’s open right side and helping them into the inn. He helped Rachel guide Quinn to a seat.

“Benedykt, Precz!” The owner shooed the boy away as he rushed over to his new customers. Injured or not, people had money and he had a livelihood to maintain. The boy left but slowly, he looked shocked at what had just stumbled their way, he didn’t want to miss the story he was sure that was about to be told. He did leave though after a final glare from the keeper.

“Forgive my abruptness.” Rachel breathed heavily, exhausted and in a panicked state. “My servant here was injured by thugs who held us at sword point and robbed us. Please, if you can spare us a room, I will ensure you are paid back.” She played out her quickly though up story.

“You English?” He looked the pair up and down, missing the blood soaked clothing of the blonde woman, who wasn’t completely coherent right now. She could just about sit up, but she felt faint and was having trouble registering much around her.

Rachel nodded, she hoped his English was good. “We are just trying to journey home, but our merchant cart was stolen from us by the thugs. We had one of our horses stolen in the Grand Duchy of Moscow too, we have hit bad times.” She threw as much drama and sympathy in there as she could.  As she rambled a plump woman approached, the man looked at her but did not shoo her like he did the boy, so assumedly this was his wife. “But I promise I will pay you back the moment I have sufficient funds.” And she meant it too; she did not plan to steal from this man.

“How can we trust your word?” He narrowed his eyes on them, but the comment just earned him an elbow to the ribs from his wife.

“I have money in confidence not far from here, once my guard is better I will leave her here as insurance while I fetch a more than sufficient amount of coin.” She lied, but she was sure if Quinn pulled through then she’d find a way out of this and if not... well maybe her father could somehow pay them. “I beg.” She added when they just looked at her.

The woman rambled something in the native tongue, before swatting and shoving her husband. He quickly caved and nodded. “Here, let me help,” he offered as he helped Quinn up again and between himself, the injured and the Lady they managed to walk her up the stairs and into a room.

It had been the finest room of all the inns they had taken refuge at, it must have been the best room at this inn too. It housed a large bed, and a fireplace in which a metal bath tub sat in front of.

 _‘What luck.’_ Rachel thought to herself. What luck that they should happen on an inn, then be allowed to stay and on top of that they could understand English, and then the room was Luxury. Not the luxury of Arundell, but luxury still. Rachel felt more confident that Quinn could heal here.

They helped the injured to the bed where they clumsily laid her down. She groaned in pain but there was a thank you in there too.

“I afraid there is no physicians in the local area, it could take few days to fetch someone, I will send one of the boys” the inn keeper told the brunette, in his broken English, as she started to fuss around her injured captor.

“Thanks you, thank you.” She rambled not really looking at him, too preoccupied with the injured half lying on the bed, both her feet still dangling over the side. “I will control things from here for now,” she let him know he could leave, before he could find out more about them. “I truly am grateful.”

He just nodded in understanding and backed away, out of the room. He left the key by the door then shut it behind him, leaving Rachel and a fading Quinn to cope by themselves. He would send one of the boys, maybe Benedykt, to see if he could find a physician, but he could not be sure if he would arrive in time to be of any use.

“Come on Quinn, you can rest but not yet, just hold on.” Rachel muttered over the sleepy woman as she undid her weapons belt.

She didn't know that in Quinn’s head she was having an even bigger pep talk with herself. _‘Sit up Quinn, you need to check your leg. Sit up! God damn it!’_ She kept telling herself over and over again, that she couldn't let exhaustion take over her. She had lost blood and her wound could get infected. If she let herself sleep now she might never wake. _‘Sit up! You are not weak! ... Your father would be so disappointed.’_ The last mutterings in her mind made her force her eyes open wide, then sit up as she had told herself to do.

“Quinn?” she looked down to find Rachel kneeling at her injured foot, trying to remove the boot.

She leant forward undoing it herself as she continued to moan, but _not_ cry, in pain. As her hands fumbled with the straps Rachel reached out, trying to help her but she just pushed Rachel’s hands away. “Leave it my Lady.”

“You are weak Quinn, I will certainly not just leave it.” Rachel had one of her bossy tones again, one she used to use when correcting Quinn for being false, or when she was berating her. “I insist you allow me to help you.” If Quinn’s vision was clearer she would have been sure the young Lady had her hands on her hips, even if she was still kneeling on the wooden floor.

Quinn knew she could match, if not better, Rachel’s stubbornness but she didn't try, too tired for the competition. “Ch-check the arrow” she lazily grabbed the bag from her shoulder and dropped it onto the bed next to her. “If it is not all there then it will be in the wound, see if the pieces match.”

“Of course” Rachel grabbed the bag and undid the fastening. She tried to ignore the smudge of Quinn’s blood still on her hand as she shakily took the two blooded halves of the arrow and lined them up. She twirled one half trying to make the pieces line up the best she could, but no matter how much she tried she could no line them up, she only came close once. “Th-there are a few grains that don’t match up. I-I don't think it’s all here,” she swallowed thickly, then looked to Quinn. “What do we do?”

She clenched her teeth as she managed to remove the boot, freeing her leg and showing just how much blood she had lost. She knew about injury though, if she hadn’t been wearing the boot, as tight as it was, she would have lost the blood faster. At least this had given it a chance to clot while she was walking on it. Of course, what they had to next would undo her bodies healing. “Need to remove everything we can.” She muttered, tiredly, but still fighting to stay awake.

 “Of course.” Rachel nodded quickly, the broken Arrow still in her hands. She furrowed her brow and after a pause asked, “H-how do we do that?”

“You have slim fingers my Lady.” Quinn said suggestively.

Rachel’s eyes widened in horror with her realisation. “I- I cannot do that Quinn, it will harm you.” Her voice squeaked in panic.

“I cannot reach, with the angle- I-I-” Quinn tried to explain, and then just looked sadly down at the other woman, silently begging for her help, she didn’t want to die from this.

Rachel nodded slowly. She didn't want to lose Quinn either, Quinn was her body guard in truth. “I’ve got it.” She told her captor, with more confidence than she felt. “I-I’ve got you.”

It didn’t take long to get started. Rachel requested water for the room and the inn keeper’s wife was quick to have some fetched. They had the fire lit too so the water could be heated. Spirits were also given to help for sterilisation. Quinn used her belt to tie round her leg above her wound, hoping to reduce blood flow to the area for what was about to be a very messy task.

Once the Lady had washed her hands, pushed her sleeves back, and Quinn was settled, her leg elevated on some sheets and cushions, Rachel decided it was time to start.

It made her sick as she started to reach into the wound with a single digit and blindly try and find the larger fragments and splinters. It was a tense moment; both woman avoiding eye contact, while Rachel did her best to not vomit and Quinn tried too hard to not shout in pain and anger. She didn't want to be weak; she had raised herself knowing weakness was not an option. She wanted to vomit from the pain, Rachel did too.

She was not a physician and she never would be. She was a Lady, daughter to the Duke and Duchess of Norfolk. She had a life expected and planned for her, and they never involved sticking her fingers into and arrow wound through another woman’s calf.

She had never expected anything that had happened over the past near 3 months, some of those things more than others. She never expected to attack her own body guard. She never expected to like the travelling, to enjoy the horseback riding. She never expected to truly experience culture. She never expected to fall- Quinn was fading.

“Talk to me Quinn, let me know you are still awake.” She said gently, trying to not cry herself at the texture of the human flesh in her hand and the blood flowing out of it and onto the sheet below.

“My Lady.” Quinn breathed between clenched teeth. She should have had something to bite down on, but she couldn’t find anything, and Rachel hadn’t been able to find anything either.

“Just talk to me, you know you can talk to me about anything.” Rachel assured her, and she hoped it was true. She hoped Quinn knew she could trust Rachel. She had just knocked Sam unconscious after all. “Tell me about your sword.” She requested.

“How can you expect me to talk, how can y-you want to talk, with your h-hand taking splinters out of a wound on my leg?” she shivered and clenched her teeth, dealing with the pain as best she could even though Rachel was still in the early stages of cleaning the wound and removing the arrow splinters.

“I just need you to keep talking.” It would let Rachel know Quinn was awake and in how much pain she was by the wavering of her voice. That and it would be a little distracting so Rachel wouldn’t be over thinking what she was doing. “Tell me about your sword, its heavier than what I have handled before. Not that my parents would know or approve of that. It was a rapier I used, what is yours?”

Quinn shut her eyes tightly as she let Rachel ‘heal her’. She knew that too often the infection would more likely kill you than the strike itself. “I-its called a Bastard sword. It was my fathers, he had it made in Austria,” she let out a cringing painful groan, but kept talking “I-in the Holy Roman Empire. He had it made for the first contract he took after I was born.” Rachel wanted to ask about the ‘Contract?’ and if it was like the contracts Quinn took, but she had work to do, and Quinn was so tired, she was starting to sound delusive.

“I like the detailing, on the hand guard” Rachel commented. She had admired it on their travels when ever Quinn laid it to rest by her side at night. It had like a spiral of metal bars that would swirl around the wielders hand to protect them, the handle itself was slim but perfectly balanced with the blade. The pommel was triangular based and heavy... just perfect for when she hit Sam in the head.

“I always liked it, as a young girl. I admired it.” she seethed, her words sounded angry by her tone, but that was just the pain she was suffering from.

“And the two inscriptions, on either side of the blade,” she stopped for a second as Quinn winced, harsher than before. The brunette was sure if she were the one being invaded like this, she might just wish for death but Quinn continued to fight, “I believe one side said, ‘ _Invictus’_?”

“It’s Latin, for invincible.” Quinn answered forcefully.

Rachel knew that, she may not have been able to speak any modern language but she knew Latin, which had helped her pick up occasional words from the native languages, but she wanted to hear Quinn speak. “And the other side, what did that say?”

“Domine Dirige Nos.” She recited the words she knew so well.

“And what does that mean, Quinn?” Rachel pushed as she continued to dig, too.

“L-Lord guide us.” Quinn stuttered. She could feel it, the pain was lessening, not by much but enough for it to be noticeable, she was still fading, no matter how much she tried to fight the sleep.

“Good, good.” She wasn’t losing her mind completely then, at least Rachel could confirm that.

“He named the sword too, every sword should have a name, its important.” She hurried her words as she tried to not concentrate on the pain.

“What is the sword called?” Rachel asked promptly, fearing Quinn might faint if she didn’t keep her talking.

“It shares my name,” she swallowed thickly, her breathing was quickening and her eyes were staying shut. “Lucia.” She said that one name, throwing Rachel for a moment.

“Lucia...” Rachel’s forehead forever found itself creasing with more confusion. “Quinn, your name is Quinn.”

“Lucia is my real name, Quinn is my second name, and the name my parents chose to call me by.” She managed to explain in a low mumbling ramble. “Th-they wanted for me to have a holy name, so they ch-chose Lucia, for Saint Lucia, the patron saint of light”

 _‘Appropriate, that you be their light Quinn... you are a light, brightening the paths of life, especially my life.’_ Rachel mused in her head. “I believe I have it all,” she confessed. She had a fine collection of splinters, she could not find anymore and the wound had suffered enough.

She went to fetch more water to continue cleaning the wound so she could then stitch the two wounds when Quinn’s voice, weaker than before, spoke so softly. “I am sorry, my Lady”

Rachel shuffled back to the bed, the end where Quinn’s head was resting. She knelt on the floor again, to hear better and to comfort her. “Why be sorry?”

“For what I have done, for what I may do.” Quinn sounded tired and delusional. What was she going to do? What was she thinking of doing?

Rachel furrowed her brow, “I do not understand.”

Quinn forced her eyes open, and forced herself to sit up a little. She took one of Rachel’s blood covered hands in her own, not caring for the mess. She squeezed it as she also held firm eye contact with the other woman, her eyes heavy, blood shot and most importantly, so very apologetic. “You should go.” She whispered before quickly weakening again and slumping back onto the bed.

Rachel brow was still creased though her confusion grew, “I need to clean the wound-”

“No, my Lady...” Quinn trailed off sleepily, the grip on Rachel’s hand went slack.

“Quinn, I need to ensure it is safe to bandage.” The brunette said with complaint that hid much of her worry.

“No,” she fully let go of Rachel’s hand and weakly pushed it away from her own.

“Yes, it could still go septic, and you might die.” Her voice broke with the final words of her statement.

“Then you’ll be free.” Quinn finally muttered before exhaustion over took her entire body, sending her falling down into a deep and still sleep.

“Quinn.” Rachel’s brow continued to furrow but now it was with great concern. She nudged the older woman. “Quinn?” she asked again, she reached out and touched Quinn’s face with her cleaner hand, the blonde was so cold and clammy from the cold sweat. Her breathing had become so shallow... but at least she was breathing. Rachel crouched in, cautiously getting closer to the comatose woman. “...I don’t want to be free, Quinn.” She whispered bedsides her as she stroked her cleaner hand through Quinn’s short, rough, knife cut hair. “I want you. God knows how it happened but... I do Quinn, I want you in my life and no other.” She admitted through more whispers to the empty room. “But how could you understand that? You would never feel the same, I am not the type of woman you could ever...” She wiped at tears as they fell unguarded from her eyes. She used her forearm, not wanting Quinn’s blood on her face. “You despise my title, and everything I stand for, everything that I am,” She sighed in defeated before she leant in even closer, as if she were about to share a secret. “...But what if I abandoned that? Do you think you could ever... ever be with me?”

If Quinn had woken she would have been startled at what lay in her sight, Rachel leant over her, staring at every inch of her beautiful face. She noticed a scar across Quinn’s left eye, something she’d never noticed before, it was so light. She wondered what story was behind that scar before her eyes wandered some more. She looked at Quinn’s delicate lips, not realising until this very moment just how much she wished to kiss them, but knowing that would be wrong. She would never wish to be kissed without warning... unless perhaps it was by Quinn.


	9. Poland, Part II

Rachel cleaned and dressed the wounds. She did her best to stitch the wounds to prevent infection too, using Quinn’s own small sewing kit that she had used to create her own bag and even what she’d used for mending Rachel’s latest dress. She then bathed the area some more with warm water, and after all of that all she could do was hope.

With Quinn sound asleep, and Rachel hoping that was all it was, Rachel undressed the injured woman, feeling inappropriate as she did. She removed her uniform type clothing, and folded them neatly, noting to herself that it could be mended in places and needed cleaning. She made a mental note that she could have that done, or even do it while she waited for Quinn to recover, and be well enough to continue their journey,

She hoped, even prayed that Quinn would survive this, she was the strongest person she’d ever met. There was no doubt in her mind that she didn’t want Quinn gone, if that had not been the case she would have let Sam finish her in the woods.

She left Quinn to rest in her undergarments, which were more like thin men’s clothes than like the things Rachel wore. She didn't judge though, that was Quinn... the _woman_ she had fallen for, and despite the way she dressed she was still very much a woman.

...

2 days had passed and Quinn had not woken. Rachel had forced water down her throat, hoping not to drown her while fearing that without water Quinn would only get worse.

Rachel stayed by Quinn’s side, nearly every moment of every day. She only left the room when she really had to, for the facilities or for food, and only slept when exhaustion forced her too.

On that night, 2 days after they had arrived, Rachel had to face the scariest thing of her life so far, when Quinn went into shock. She had diagnosed it herself when Quinn’s skin had become clammy, and not like when they arrived, it was worse. She bundled Quinn’s quivering body in the bed sheets, and stayed close all night. She made sure to have a tankard of water present, knowing Quinn must be dehydrated and made sure to prop up her injured leg to help blood flow. Other than that all she wanted to do was panic... and cry.

She did both those things, while lying so closely next to the woman she cared so deeply for.

Quinn did not die that night, she did not wake either. She was like a sleeping angel, and Rachel hated to think that she would never see those Hazel eyes gaze upon her again, or never hear that voice, that was some days smooth as silk and others as gravelly as, as... the courtyard at Arundell.

...

The following night Rachel heard horses outside, below the rooms window that over looked the road forest in front of the building. Quinn was settled and her fever had subsided a little so Rachel had been a little more at ease that day. Everything had been better until she looked out the window. She gasped to herself when she saw the three men, who her father had hired to protect her, riding in and dismounting from their horses.

She saw they were all no worse for were, except Finn who had his arm in a sling. But they all looked fit... fighting fit. Rachel swallowed thickly as she watched two stable boys, Benedykt and another who she did not know the name of, take the horses around to the stables, while the three men walked into the inn.

She rushed over to the door, ready to lock it, but then thought better of that idea. She looked to Quinn... if they caught them here they would slay her in that bed. But if they only saw Rachel, if they had to see either of them at all at least she could pretend she had already escaped Quinn, at least Quinn would have a chance.

She opened the door and snuck out into the corridor. She had no intention of just handing herself over though, she just would if it was absolutely necessary. She crept along the floor, listening carefully and trying to calm her breathing, afraid that any noise she made could alert them. She soon heard Jesse’s voice as she reached the top of the stair case. There was a section that was like a mezzanine that looked over the bar floor downstairs. She crept into the space, being sure to stay low as she watched the exchange down stairs.

“Have you seen any English round here?” Jesse was aggravated, he wasn’t in the mood to be as suave as normal.

“No,” the bar keep answered while his wife just looked at the guest and blinked, as if he was an alien or something. “No English, only you.” He spoke slowly, Rachel furrowed her brow trying to understand why he sounded different from when he talked to her.

“Maybe they were pretending. We’re looking for a short young woman, with long brown hair,” he tried, “Like mine, but longer,” he tugged, as if it would better the communication between them. “She was with another woman who dresses like a man.”

The inn keeper just shrugged “Sorry, my English” he shook his head “Bad.” He said with a sympathetic sad face.

“Fair enough,” Jesse just sighed as he dropped himself onto the bar stool, “Come on guys, first round’s on me,” he told the other two men who just took seat either side of the leader. “Three drinks and three beds please.” He hoped the keeper could understand that much. He was satisfied when the man pulled out three tankards.

Rachel nervously removed herself from the mezzanine and stepped silently back to her room. Once she was inside she secured the door by locking it.

... The inn keepers English wasn’t that bad. She thought what that could mean, what his lies could mean. She was hopeful that it just meant he wasn’t going to give them up. And she hoped that if they were quiet enough all night then there would be no trouble.

As hoped, the three men left the next morning, Rachel cautiously watched them from the window when she heard the horses out front. She breathed a sigh of relief and hoped to not be seeing more of them, any time soon, if not ever again.

...

Quinn went into shock for a second time 6 nights after she had fallen into her deep sleep.

Rachel had been trying to care for her, forcing water down her throat, checking on her wound daily. It hadn’t turned, from what Rachel could tell, but she wasn’t to know what was really happening. Quinn’s shivers were worse, when she lifted the blonde’s eyelids there was such distance in her eyes. Surely this was not the end. She propped’s Quinn feet up, she made sure she was flat on her back, she kept her bundled up, the same routine as last time and then she just held her, cuddling right against Quinn’s side, wrapping an arm round her to keep her warm... and then she talked to her

 “Please Quinn, I know you're strong, don’t leave me. Don't you dare leave me.” She whispered desperately but it fell upon Quinn’s deaf ears.

Rachel fought all night to hold onto Quinn, and not just in the way she was, but in the simple way of keeping her breathing. She was lost without Quinn, she truly was and not just because Quinn had told her she was at the beginning of this mess.

What Quinn had done may have been wrong but Rachel didn't care. Just like Rachel didn't care that Quinn was a woman that she had feelings for. No man had ignited these feelings within her, but maybe she was never interested in those men, maybe they just didn't inspire her.

She couldn't let Quinn go, not after all they’d been through, Quinn had turned her life upside down, and she was pretty sure she had muddled Quinn’s too... why else would she be lying nearly comatose thanks to an arrow.

It was like a dream when Rachel was woken the next morning to her bed mate murmuring “My Lady” croakily.

She sat up quickly, suddenly a lot more awake than she had been a few seconds before. “Quinn?”

“My Lady.” She murmured louder and moved her head, before wincing in pain. She must have been so dehydrated, a damp cloth to the forehead and forced sips of water had definitely not been enough.

“Oh, Quinn, I feared you would never wake.” Rachel was ecstatic, over joyous, as she greeted the woman who hardly opened her eyes. And then she realised she was being foolish, and inappropriate. She climbed off the bed and backed away, before clearing her throat and declaring “You need to eat, I-I will be back soon.” She left to fetch food and water, or watered down ale, as Quinn stayed in their room and slowly found her way back to full consciousness.

The next half hour was a flurry of activity in their room. Quinn managed to sit up before Rachel could rush to her side and help her. She then watched Rachel order the staff as they filled the bath tub and bought in some hot food for Quinn.

For a moment Quinn saw Rachel’s mother standing there, barking the orders, just like she had seen the mother do the very night Quinn had kidnapped Rachel. That's when guilt struck again. She could buy Rachel all the items in the world, she could treat her kindly, or more than kindly, but it would never be enough to apologise for what she did... it would never be enough.

Even if Rachel had maybe forgiven her, hence saving her life, this would all come to an end eventually... probably soon. And if Quinn healed soon they would leave this room, a room where Quinn had dreamt that Rachel had held her close each night, and taken care of her, and they would return to the real world and Quinn would have to make a decision.

No... Quinn would never be enough. She left herself with those shattering thoughts as Rachel moved round the room like a whirlwind. As soon as the door closed Quinn snapped out of it.

“Where are my clothes?” she asked abruptly, making Rachel stop fussing over the little things.

She paused and turned to her captor, pewter dish in her hand with a spoon, ready to help Quinn eat. But there was something in Quinn’s wide awake tone. “There” she answered simply, wondering where she had gone wrong. “Mended and cleaned” she added lightly.

“You had them cleaned and stitched?” Quinn furrowed her brow. She wished to get up and dressed too but the weight of her leg was slowing her down right now.

“Well,” she looked apologetic and nervous as she stood to Quinn’s right, a few feet from the bed. “I didn’t want to lose them by sending them away, so I did what I could. I know how to sew-”

“You fixed my uniform?” she asked with her usual raised eyebrow. Rachel just nodded as she worried her lip between her teeth. “Thank you,” her words made Rachel visibly relax, “That is too kind of you,” she added, not sure of what else she could say.

“Well I had the time.” She joked lightly.

“Thank you.” Quinn relaxed, she allowed herself to just for now. What harm was it, to pretend and live in the moment where the young Lady was willing to care for her. She could question and wonder all of Rachel’s motivations another day, right now she was weak and hungry. Why couldn’t she just enjoy this?

“What are we eating?” she asked, intending the question to encourage Rachel.

“Um,” she looked down at the bowl. “I’ll eat later but it’s a stew I think, mostly vegetables by the looks of it,” the brunette offered meekly.

“Sounds good,” Quinn encouraged some more.

With a lip biting smile Rachel approached again, with some of the eagerness of before. She sat on the lip of the bed, by Quinn’s side and started to mix the soup. She gathered a heavy spoonful and offered it to Quinn.

The blonde narrowed her tired eyes on the expectant brunette. “I can feed myself-” Like when a mother might trick a child, Rachel rammed the spoon home, straight into Quinn’s flapping mouth.

“Quinn you could barely lift your head not 10 minutes ago.” She retorted as Quinn forcefully chewed, it was either that or choke, “You have been... gone to the world these past 6 days, I doubt you are capable of very much.”

“I love your confidence my Lady, but I am sure I can feed myself.” Quinn finally said back after managing her first mouthful of food in nearly a week.

With a small smile Rachel just replied, “I do not wish to risk it.”

“Your bath will get cold.” Quinn tried to warn, not really wanting Rachel to stop looking after her, and not realising how that may have implied she wished to see Rachel in less clothing. Luckily Rachel missed that too.

Rachel just smiled weakly. “I last bathed last night. That is for you.” Hopefully the roaring log burning fire next to it would keep it warm while she fed Quinn. “I will go and eat downstairs whilst you do that.”

Quinn just nodded and muttered another ‘thank you’. She hoped she could stand or she’d be asking Rachel to help her, and that would just be inappropriate for the young Lady. Rachel had changed so drastically over the past near 3 months. And Quinn... she was the same mostly secluded woman she had been for the past 15 years.

Quinn accepted the next spoonful of food, but before she could get the third she stopped Rachel. She was silent for a moment, wondering where to begin, and also wondering why she felt a need to share. “It was my home.” She finally spoke.

Rachel lowered the bowl and with a furrowed brow thought back. “Spain?”

“Yes,” Quinn just nodded. She didn't quite look at the Lady, but beyond her as if she was looking to her past. “I was born in Spain to English nobles, who lost their titles... with their lives. My Father was almost an ambassador, if you will, for the English while in Spain. But the Spanish found out.” She swallowed thickly, her mouth quickly becoming dry with a mix of dehydration and anxiety. Rachel rushed to grab the tankard of clean water and offered it to Quinn, who took a grateful sip. She then removed the cup so Quinn could continue. “Our home was a plantation but a welcoming community, not slavery. One night there were guards at the door, locals and the workers looking on, to see what would happen. My father came to my room, he made me gather some of my things... he took me down to the basement, and to a secret tunnel. He said to go, my mother was there, she was worried but she did not cry. My parents were brave people, fighters.” She explained, it was imperative that Rachel knew her parents were strong people, not afraid of what Quinn was so afraid of; the end.

“Did you go?” Rachel asked, eager to hear more, already on the edge of her metaphorical seat, as well as her physical one.

“Yes, I took the tunnel, they told me they would be with me, right behind me. But I waited at the exit of the tunnel, on the border of our land, and they did not come. I just sat there, until I saw the glowing fire of our burning home.” It was as if she was replaying it before her eyes, she could imagine the reflection of the flames burning on her eyes, the screams and jeer s of the people in the distance as the home was ransacked and violated. “I didn’t know what to do... I made the mistake of going back, running across the dry land, in my night dress, with my sword.” She wanted to laugh at her own stupidity. But she had such sadness in her eyes that Rachel put the bowl down and took Quinn’s clammy hand instead. She looked to the brunette this time, taking comfort in those chocolate eyes. “I saw them, the silhouettes of my loving parents being dragged across the ground. They were pulled up onto their knees, their hands were already tied behind their backs, the villagers watched and jeered for their lives. And then a man with a pistol, he said they were to be sentenced to death for treason... and h-he shot my father in the head.” She still remembered that moment when the shot had echoed and a silence covered the area before- “I cried out, ran from my hiding place, sword raised. I jammed my blade into the guard’s calf, and he fell to the floor.” Her father and mother had taught her to fight, she just wished she’d been strong enough to fight for them that night. “Then I ran to my father, cradling his head... he was dead of course.” She remembered the blood gathering on her night dress, “My mother yelled at me to run, the other guards were closing in. I-I felt a sharp stinging, burning pain to my back as I was knocked forward.” The scar Rachel had seen 16 weeks ago on the Rosario Cruz. “The one I’d stabbed had swiped at my back with his own blade. My mother blindly grappled forward, charged at him and knocked him back, telling me to run... so I did. I didn’t look back... I heard the crowd cheer, but I didn't hear my mother scream. I later heard she had been beheaded.”

“Quinn.” Rachel couldn't help but reach out and stroke the blondes face, wiping a tear away with her thumb. The brunette’s eyes were watery too, but she was left with such wonder. Why hadn’t Quinn cried more? Rachel imagined recalling such a memory would be devastating, but Quinn didn’t sob, just those few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. Had life hardened and toughened her so much that she guarded herself from such natural emotions?

“I was 9.” She said plainly, still distant, trapped in her memories. “But I still remember every second, every regret”

“Regret?” Rachel could understand great sadness, but Regret? No she didn't see it.

“I should have stayed with them.” Not that she believed she had been strong enough then, but- “Maybe if they hadn’t been so preoccupied with getting me away from the house then they would have had time to get ready.”

“Get ready?” Rachel prompted again when she felt Quinn grow distant in her pauses in her story.

She chewed her lip, trying to figure out what she could of her memories. She remembered the stories her father had told her but, there were times when she never fully understood the situation. “They were members of an order... those clothes I wear were my mother’s when she was young.” Which was why they were so precious to her, and why she had been so hurt when Rachel insulted them. “A few days after their deaths I went back to the house, it was as empty as it was when you and I arrived there a few months ago.”

“Oh Quinn.” Rachel sighed with heavy sympathy.

“After that I didn't return again until I was 15. It was after I killed that Swedish King. And I had finished hunting down all the men there that night that took part in my parent’s murders.” She had been 11 when she took the first life, stabbing the man several times in the chest as he slept, to make sure he slept forever. It had been a murder driven from passion, passion for a revenge for her lost family. “It was then that I felt I was allowed to wear it... that and it nearly fit me by then.” She muttered the last part as an afterthought.

“What about other family, when you were only 9?” Surely Quinn had other family, Rachel very much hoped. “Where did you live, h-how did you live?”

“I lived on the streets, sleeping where I could, eating when I could.” Rachel was shocked, yet... it made some sense. It explained the harshness in Quinn’s heart, at least when they first met, and why she saw Quinn give coins to the homeless so freely, especially the children. “I sold whatever I could steal to buy clothes, or food, if it wasn’t something useful to me... I learnt to fight, to be strong, like my mother and father had taught me before.” She spoke with less hate, and a little more pride, as if she was happy with what she accomplished in those years, just not happy that she’d _had_ to live like that. “And when I felt worthy I returned to the villa, where I finally left all my fears.” Or at least she thought she had. “My pistols and sword are my fathers, my daggers and crossbow are my mothers. Each of my wrist blades once belonged to them.”

Rachel swallowed audibly, feeling the guilt for insulting Quinn’s dress sense early on. It was all inherited, well the main components were. “What was the order they belonged to?”

“A secret brotherhood, and sisterhood I suppose... of Assassins. My father would tell me bedtime stories that would turn most children’s stomachs,” she chuckled lightly, making Rachel soften at the sound, “stories of the order and their battles, their secrets. He told me one day I would join them, if I wished it...”

“Did you wish it?” Rachel’s voice broke out like a whisper, as if she was afraid to break Quinn from her stupor.

“Yes, for every day of my childhood... but that childhood ended when they died, and I was alone.” Her expression and toned hardened and she dropped all eye contact with the brunette once more “The idea of being part of the order made me think there would always be family around me, people to depend on, and to depend on me. But then my family, my dear parents were gone, and that whole dream died, because... there was no family to pick me up, no one there for me.” Just like with their titles, it felt secure having titles, but she was forgotten, young Lady Fabray died that day too. “I became my own person, growing the skills they taught me, and created my own work. I’ve never needed anyone else.”

Rachel retracted her hand and leant away at Quinn’s cold statement, “I suppose you didn't need me this past week.”

She went to distance herself some more but Quinn grabbed her hand, wincing from her own sharp movement but not regretting it when she could lace her fingers with Rachel’s. “My Lady, no, I have needed you. I may not have made it this far without you. You’ve made me realise that being alone...” she bit her lip before she could says something stupid, something that the Lady would not understand, or read wrong... like how she didn’t want to be alone anymore, “I mean, thank you, My Lady.” She would say thank you many more times, but she knew she could not make it up to Rachel... well maybe there was one thing. “You saved me... I do wonder why though. Were they not the men who have been chasing us, the men who are looking to take you home?”

“I-I didn't want them to hurt you.” Rachel admitted through her stutter, uneasily.

“But you would have been free, to return home.” She furrowed her brow.  “Even after you stopped them you could have left me.”

“I could not leave you Quinn,” Rachel scoffed, “I could not very well leave you knowing you could die on that road without proper medical care, o-or just care.” She added, not wanting to label herself as any type of medical expert in case Quinn took a bad turn, “As for going with them, to return to my home... that is not freedom, Quinn, that is a life I have had moulded for me, and it is one I no longer want.” The contract assassin hoped so badly that she had not brainwashed Rachel into believing that.

“You choose the Count over your family?” she asked cautiously.

Rachel retracted her hand, not that she didn't want the contact, just that she didn’t want it when she was thinking of a forced life with someone else. But truly it was her only option right now. She had nothing to offer Quinn, no money of her own. “You told me this isn't the end of my life, this is the chance for change. And if this man loves me... what more could I possibly ask for in life. Better to be loved than marry purely for status.”

“I see” Quinn nodded, using the two basic words that the Lady used so often.

“Do you?” Rachel asked, hoping for something, any kind of tell.... of Quinn knowing love.

She huffed humourlessly. “No, I thought you wanted to go home.”

“I want- ... I, um, I am unsure of what I want.” She lied but Quinn believed her. “Perhaps I will... perhaps I will find love in this Count Weston, and perhaps if I do not, I could find a way to be free to all, to become my own leader.” She suggested. Maybe she could get Quinn to hang around longer and make the Count disappear, and then maybe she could hire Quinn to escort her everywhere, just so they could have this longer.

“I am sorry My Lady.” She _could_ turn them around; she _could_ take Rachel north to a port and put her aboard a ship to England. Or she could collect her money, now that Rachel was complying. It was the whole reason she had gone through hell anyway, why not continue?

“It is fine Quinn, I know you cannot change the route now,” she shook her head sympathetically, ‘ _But how I wish you would,’_ her mind whispered. “We must soldier on. I can only imagine the consequences of you losing me as your captive would cause you. It may cost you your life.” And Rachel _really_ couldn't have that.

“I am strong, I can take care of a little problem like a disgruntled count and his men.”

“But not a disgruntled Duke’s hired men?” Rachel arched an eyebrow in a Quinn like fashion.

“They got lucky.” She half joked, keeping this new conversation as light as she could. “And that Luck was present for me too, I had a bright young Lady with a conscience to help me.” She wanted to bite her tongue for saying such stupid things, but when Rachel’s face lit up as it did she knew it was worth it. “Which still troubles me.” She added after a moment. They had been stationary for nearly a week, “We shouldn’t be here.”

“The keepers looked upon us kindly, and I will pay them when I am able.” The young Lady didn't feel the need to tell Quinn about the three horsemen who had stayed one night, at the same inn, earlier in the week. There was no need to agitate her just yet, she’d only been awake an hour or so. So she’d let the older woman know later.

“That is not what I meant, I meant I should not be here I should be suffering somewhere, and you should be free.” She looked at Rachel expectantly, why wouldn't she just answer?

“I could not let that happen, Quinn.” That was all she was willing to say.

She could question Rachel’s motives until the end of time, but that wasn’t the only thing now on her mind. “Hold on, the payment... When _you_ are able?” she playfully smirked at the Lady.

Rachel just blushed a little; it wasn't exactly what she meant. “Or when you are able.” She corrected.

“That sounds more appropriate.” Quinn laughed lightly.

“Though I wonder how you can still have money in that pouch when you have acquired so many items for me.” Rachel commented, letting her wonder of where Quinn got all her money from.

Quinn scrunched up her face in confusion. “You don't think I bought those, did you?”

“Well... you stole them?” The brunette visibly deflated, her shoulders dropping with her posture.

“Your face is a picture, my Lady.” Quinn laughed again, making Rachel look up again. She was just joking... almost. “No, I did not steal them, I would feel terrible stealing from someone trying to make a living... I may have stolen the coin to pay for the items though” she bit her lip at that confession, preparing for Rachel to berate her.

“Quinn, you would not steal the item but you steal the very coin they make?” Rachel whined, rather than glared.

“Only from the rich who can spare a purse of coins,” she defended. She wasn’t one to steal from those who she felt did not deserve it.

“Oh... I see.” Rachel muttered, not as deflated as before. “If I were to ever meet such nobles I will thank them for my dress, stockings and soap,” she joked making Quinn smile, a real, warm, full smile for once. “Right, you need to eat” Rachel breathed before she picked the bowl up again and they resumed the little scene from earlier, of Rachel insisting she feed Quinn.


	10. Prussia

They left the inn early one morning, leaving the key to their room with a pouch of coins, enough to cover themselves, and nearly the last of Quinn’s money, behind the bar where the owner was sure to find it.

They must have only been there for two further weeks after Quinn had woken but the blonde was insistent that they should leave again. Rachel did tell her of the night Jesse, Finn, and Sam stayed in neighbouring rooms, and how she locked the door and just hoped they would not be found.

Quinn realised if their trail went cold the three guards might back track and find them anyway, so they had to leave as soon as Quinn felt fit. And she had decided she did already... even if she was in a lot of pain.

“Are you sure you are well to walk? We can wait a little longer before we continue.” Rachel asked and offered when they were barely out of sight of the house that had saved them _‘Stay in our little haven, just the two of us, in a utopia where you need me.’_ Her mind whispered what she truly longed for.

“No, my Lady, I am fit to walk again. We must keep moving.” Quinn assured the Lady as she tried her best not to limp. They probably wouldn’t make it as far today as a normal day but any progress was better than none. _“How I have missed our nights, so very alone in the woodlands or the fields, where we are all each of us have.”_ Her mind whispered.

It took them two and a half weeks to make it to Prussia, thanks to Quinn’s slowed pace, that her injury wasn’t entirely responsible for. They had had some luck, catching rides on the back of merchant carts at times, with the driver’s permission this time. It had been Rachel’s idea, she had encouraged they rides, for Quinn’s health.

...

They had been travelling for nearly 5 months now, the month was July. Rachel wondered how time had passed so fast, at least since they had left Spain... since she had found a softer side to Quinn.

As they continued to walk, the later into the day it got the more Rachel noticed Quinn’s limp. It started tiny at the beginning of the day but only worsened the further they got. Rachel wished how they could find some horses. Right now, for Quinn’s sake, she was not above stealing.

They sky was growing dark anyway so Rachel dared make a suggestion. “Perhaps it is time to settle for the night.” She imagined Quinn would argue that they could walk for another half hour, at least.

“Perhaps you are right, ahead there looks to be a trail off the main path, we shall see where that goes, I suspect it may be a good place to stop.” She surprised the Lady as she conceded, mostly for the burning ache in her leg and the burning want to prolong the journey.

.

As they sat in their usual arrangement, opposite one another in a make shift camp set up in the woods, a crackling fire between them and a cloudless sky above, Rachel tried to make light conversation. She stopped eating the bread they had bought earlier in the day to attentively ask, “How is your injury faring?”

Quinn paused in eating too. “I will not lie, I am still in some discomfort. But I am far better than I could have been.” She complimented Rachel in secret that time, afraid that she was already too soft around the Lady, and she had a right to think she was.

Rachel nodded in partial understanding, not hearing any compliment. It was strange how the air around them had changed since that day, as though they were blanketed by a conflicting tension. “If you need to rest more often as we walk, all you need do is stop.” The young Lady reminded her.

Quinn nodded in hearing too, she doubted she would allow herself more rest though, she would be fine. The last arrow that had got her had been through the arm, she was lucky the archer was such a poor one and it hit her at such low velocity. “I should teach you to fight.” There was some humour in her eyes as she said it but she still meant it with the upmost seriousness. “You showed good instinct that night, I did not.”

“Quinn, you were shot through the leg.” Rachel excused for her.

“That shouldn’t have happened, I shouldn’t have let it happen.” If her head hadn’t been so full of thoughts she would have just known they were walking on a dangerous road, she would have heard, or felt Sam lurking in the woods with his bow, like a sixth sense.

“You didn't let it happen, it was an unfortunate shot, with an old fashioned tool.” Rachel told her adamantly. Quinn creased her brow, she had heard something like that being said before. “You said so yourself.” The Lady reminded her when she saw the curiosity.

“I did, didn’t I?” She smiled to herself at Rachel remembering something she has told her... and then the smile faded as the disappointment in herself returned, “I shouldn’t have been caught off guard though, I’m supposed to see everything.”

“You cannot see _everything_ Quinn.” Rachel was sure with a crystal ball she still wouldn’t have seen all this happening to her. But she could see one of the reasons the situation was upsetting Quinn the most. “Your parents would not have been disappointed in you either.”

Quinn glared at her a little, from across the fire. “Why would you think that?”

Rachel didn’t falter because she knew she was on the right track. “From what I have learnt of you, you have lived your life since theirs were taken trying to make them proud. I may not have known them, but I think they would be proud of you.” Any parent should be proud of their child if they had spent their youth avenging their murder. She had sacrificed every kind of life for the one they would have been most proud of too, she was walking in their footsteps.

“I don't think they would be.” The assassin just mumbled.

“You avenged them, your first... kills were out of passion and love.” Rachel said with a sympathy. She may not have liked that Quinn was what she was, but it had started for a loving reason, as dark as that may have been. “And that is what led you in life, you shape the world with every life taken, you shape lives by removing people from their homes.”

Quinn raised that eyebrow, “Like you?”

“And I do not hate you, not anymore.” Rachel declared with too much passion in her voice.

Quinn shook her head, that wasn’t right. “And that troubles me, my Lady.”

“But why?” She pushed, meekly.

“Because... I worry you depend on me now.” She explained, guiltily, “I know I made it that way in the beginning, which was cruel of me-”

“This is your life Quinn, this is how it works.” Rachel excused for her, and Quinn hated herself for letting Rachel change her mind like that “You needed me to cooperate and... you probably saved my life, to stop me outing my English self in Spain, and then France... The Holy Roman Empire... everywhere.”

“I have ruined your life.” Quinn breathed. She would have stood up, would have started pacing, she did that sometimes but not often. It was a habit from when she was younger. She didn't want to worry the Lady though... and sitting where she was, was safer, it gave them distance.

“You have saved my life, in every aspect.” Rachel argued back, her voice full of awe rather than aggressive.

“You were safe and happy at Arundell!” Quinn snapped, hoping to rile a similar tone from the younger woman.

“I was content and ignorant.” The Lady corrected. “I knew nothing of the outside world, you have shown me that.”

Quinn just scoffed, “By sleeping in the woods for so many nights?”

“Seeing the stars like this, I never got to really see them at home.” The Lady in the blue dress’ eyes shone brightly in the dark clearing, “And don't forget all the towns I have seen, the languages I have heard, the people, the atmosphere. Thank you.”

“You should not thank me.” Quinn said harshly. _‘You should still loath me!’_ her head screamed.

“But I do thank you, if it weren’t for you I would have never got this experience.” This was what she was supposed to make the most of, so what was the problem. _‘All the experiences, the different cultures, and these feelings.’_ They were experiences she’d never imagined having.

“If you had remained safe, in England, you could have married a man who travelled for business, and he could have taken you with him.” Quinn reasoned, she may have been hired to escort but she wasn’t the greatest travelling companion. The longest she had been around another person since she was 9 was probably a week, at the most.

“My suitable suitors were not ones for travel, or if they were they never left the island beneath their feet. Look at me though, I stand on different earth.” _‘With a different view on life. It is precious and should be spent in happiness, as much happiness as one can find.’_ She finished in her head, afraid of any implications her words would make, and of what those words meant to her.

“You should not thank me my Lady,” Quinn shook her head again, mostly to herself. “We should sleep,” she added when she saw Rachel about to protest. She quickly settled, sleeping on the ground as she always did, only this time her back was to the fire and the other woman, leaving Rachel confused.

Not for the first time did Quinn struggle to sleep that night, but it was the first time she felt nothing but guilt. Guilt for putting Rachel in this situation, guilt for every step closer to Nyenskans and the waiting Count... guilt for her feelings.

...

A few nights later and the conversation lacked, as it had since their conversation of Rachel thanking her. Rachel had grown quieter for fear she would out her naive feelings for her captor, Quinn growing quiet afraid Rachel was too comfortable with the kidnap now. And Quinn still felt the guilt for everything she had done.

They had walked through a few villages, stayed in a boarding house one of the nights and even hitched another ride on a horse drawn cart, a paid ride though.

“We had good weather today.” Rachel commented ever so lightly. They’d been having fair weather for a while, even with the uneven terrain and north-ness of their travel.

“Yes.” Quinn agreed, and muttered “Yes.”

“I hope it lasts tonight.” The young Lady just tried to keep contact between them alive, she was so very afraid that after all Quinn had finally confessed she was now just going to shut herself off. She’d started keeping her hood up most of the time again, like when they’d first met. It made it harder for Rachel to read the blonde.

“I think it should.” Quinn assured as she looked up to the sky briefly. “We have a cloudless sky.” She confirmed.

“Oh yes... I can see the stars.” They didn't seem to hold as much magic anymore, the atmosphere had been doused since Quinn hid herself again. Maybe she knew, Rachel wondered, maybe she knew of Rachel’s feelings and needed to shut herself away. “How is your leg?”

“Better.” She answered simply, “Thanks to you,” she chose to compliment obviously this time, Rachel deserved it, and she couldn’t help herself and her selfishness. She wanted to see Rachel smile, and more than that, she wanted to be the one to _make_ Rachel smile.

“I did nothing.” Rachel brushed it off, though not believing her own words, all while trying her best not to blush.

“I am still grateful for you saving my life.” She said, far more serious than the easy comments before.

“I really did nothing.” She played coy, but fumbled a little more and failed to blush when she saw the sincerity in the eyes beneath the lip of the hood.

“You attacked a man paid to rescue you.” Quinn pointed out just how serious this was, it was as if the evil part of her mind wanted to know, and hope, just why Rachel had done that, even though earlier she had told herself to forget about it. Perhaps Rachel was having a psychological adjustment... or problem.

“I didn't need rescuing.” Rachel shrugged it off. She hadn’t felt like she was in peril until Quinn had been shot with that arrow.

But what is she had needed rescuing? Quinn had to ask herself, as she watched the vulnerable woman opposite her.

Brody could be an honourable man for all Quinn knew, he could be kind, she was not to know his true personality. But not all men were, as Quinn had seen from some of the contracts she had taken. What if he hurt Rachel? And what if Rachel couldn’t ask for help, or worse what if she didn't want to?

Quinn thought about just keeping Rachel with her, of course she had thought of that quite often, since they left that inn in Poland. But she knew that wasn’t a feasible idea. Quinn couldn't look after and provide for her. Rachel was a Lady, she lived a life of luxury, and if she wanted to meet this man Quinn would finish the contract, and maybe hang around in Nyenskans for some time after, to make sure Rachel was well.

She mentally shook her head to herself at that thought too. She doubted Rachel would want to see her again. She only helped her because she was her only way forward, nothing more. So Quinn would do all she could, she would teach.

“Come on,” she stood up, not as smoothly as she usually would thanks to her injury.

“Where are we going?” Rachel’s eyes were on her, wide and worried.

“Nowhere, I’m going to teach you some sword play,” she wandered closer to the trees and found two broken and dried branches from the floor, “and if you prove worthy in time I will teach you to fire a pistol.” She offered Rachel a hand to help her up, which she took, before she passed her a broken branch.

Rachel just looked at the stick in her hand and chuckled. “I feel foolish, Quinn.”

The blonde smirked back at the brunette, as she pushed her hood back and adopted a mild fighting stance. “Well once you can wield a blade you won’t, in fact you’ll thank me for this play that makes you feel so foolish.” She smiled cockily, only making Rachel smile too.

Then without further warning Quinn struck her branch downward towards the other woman, knowing she could stop it before it hit Rachel. She didn’t have to though when Rachel yelped as she bought her own stick up to block Quinn’s fake attack.

...

A few days later and they were wandering through a small town, the streets lined with many establishments selling different wares, from food and clothes, to books, fabrics, cures for ailments, even blades. As expected of any street lined with such shops it was busy with local people trading what they had for coin, and coin for items, or cutting out the coin all together and simply trading the old fashioned way.

The odd pair walked so closely, Rachel’s hand occasionally brushing Quinn’s making them both recoil slightly. But it wasn’t long before they drifted close to one another and found themselves hand grazing distance apart again.

Quinn had enjoyed the silence, just taking in the air around her, and the woman she was with. After a few tentative glances toward the brunette, she spoke. “I must ask, I don’t want to push you to do things you don’t want to do.” She then cringed, realising that's what this entire thing had been about. “I mean, anymore than I already have.” She quickly covered.

“What else have you pushed me to do?” Rachel asked as she cautiously glanced back.

“The last few nights, the sword play.” Quinn kind of shrugged.

“Actually I have rather enjoyed that.” Rachel admitted with a head bow and a shy smile, “Do you think I have hopes for mastering a blade?”

“You fair well, very well in fact,” Quinn told her truthfully, “You immediately showed good natural instinct,” she had with every untimely step and flail of the fake sword Quinn had fake attacked her with. It wasn’t the first time she had showed such good natural instinct though, “The same as you showed in Poland.”

“My efforts were meagre.” Rachel shrugged.

Quinn stopped as she gently grasped Rachel’s bicep and pulled her back to make them face one another on the busy street. “Do not lower yourself, you carried me, you removed the splinters from my wound. I don’t know many who would do that for a friend or acquaintance, let alone for the person who has ruined their life.” She said with sad, regretful eyes. “You saved my life. I am eternally grateful.”

“Quinn, you-” Rachel closed her eyes tightly for a moment, as she scolded and composed herself before she could say too much. “Um... that day, I could not just leave you, I could not let them kill you. Y-you have cared for me, and it would have been wrong of me to not return the same courtesy.”

“You did more than a kind courtesy.” Quinn told her with sincerity. They were standing so close now, nearly toe to toe. Quinn realised it was time to retreat. Quinn quickly retrieved her coin pouch and opened it to retrieve a few pieces. She then offered them to Rachel, trying to force them into the confused and surprised young Lady’s hands. “Um here, take some coins and buy yourself something, something pretty, just for you. I-I’ll meet you back here when you’re done,” she added before swiftly finishing her retreat, walking away before she could try anything idiotic with Rachel so very close and comfortable near her.

Rachel just watched her leave, more than confused by the behaviour, as Quinn walked back the way they came, disappearing through the throngs of people. She then looked down at the coins in her hand, it wasn’t much but it wasn't a small amount either... it was enough to get her away from here though.

... After that short thought dismissed Rachel started browsing through the stalls and shop windows to see what she could use her money on... what she could buy, a memento of this time, to always remind her of Quinn. Of the woman who had shown her so much.

...

Later that night, they camped in a woodland area again, sheltered by trees in a small clearing off the beaten paths and trails. The ever appropriate camp fire sat between them, though Rachel wished she had sat the other side, closer and warmer to her captor.

They had just finished another session of teaching and learning the ways and tricks of a sword. Both had enjoyed the time more than they could even admit. It was playful in its mockery violence, it was closeness yet at a fake sword length, it was them behind a veil of a play of aggression.

“You learn quickly, my Lady.” Quinn commented into the silence once they had sat down to eat, Rachel taking the blanket and Quinn taking the floor. It was another dry night, otherwise they would have stayed in the town and found an inn or pub to stay at.

“I have a fine teacher.” Rachel commented back with a small smirk.

With Quinn’s head bowed she looked to Rachel under heavy eyes, with a mischievous glint of her own. “I worry that was a compliment, my Lady.”

“It may have just been that.” Rachel playfully replied. It was more than a compliment though, it was the limit of what she could say without upsetting the situation.

“How are your feet? The roads we have been walking are more uneven as of late.” Quinn continued to make conversation, picking at the bread they had bought earlier in the day.

“My feet are fine.” Rachel assured her, and they were, the shoes Quinn had got for her and later mended for her were fine, perfectly comfortable, especially with the Italian stockings.

“We can slow our pace.” Quinn suggested, trying to hide the true purpose of the suggestion.

“Well... that may help, I am tired, and of course your leg.” Rachel pointed out, though that wasn’t Quinn’s motive either. The suggestion to slow was still selfish on Quinn’s behalf though. How she longed to spend more time with the Lady. But Rachel would never understand, Quinn was an-an... invert.

“My leg is fine, but if a slower pace helps.” Quinn played coy for once, “It is still summer we needn’t worry about the Russian winter setting in just yet.”

Rachel smiled, before it faltered... Russia, Grand Duchy of Moscow. “Of course...” she nodded, then put her bread back in its wrapping for morning, “I am tired, If I-”

“Oh, of course, looks like a rain free night. I shall lay out a blanket for you.” Quinn was eagerly yet uncomfortably back on her feet to lay the blanket out for Rachel, even though she was quite capable of doing so on her own.

“The nights are still cold here.” Rachel tried to hint that she longed to lay next to Quinn again, to share her body heat, to have an excuse to be so very close, and to feel truly safe.

“Yes, the nights are...” Quinn agreed as she unrolled the blanket, “I’ll put it close to the fire,” she said as she moved it a little closer, but not too close.

“Are you going to stay up tonight?” The brunette asked as she watched Quinn’s silhouette in the fire.

She just nodded and stepped back, happy with the over basic bed she had set up for the Lady... it hit her again how she could never provide for Rachel. A thin blanket on the forest ground, that was not good enough, it was nowhere near good enough... she would be nowhere near good enough. “For a short while, to make sure no one has followed us.” She finally answered.

She stepped away and turned just as Rachel stepped forward, the brunette caught her foot against Quinn’s causing her to trip. Thankfully Quinn reacted fast enough to catch the brunette, Rachel’s abdomen landing against Quinn’s strong forearm, Quinn quickly pulled her back, away from the fire and held her close, both arms wrapped around the shorter woman.

“Apologies my Lady.” The contract assassin breathed, suddenly lost, as she looked down into those big brown eyes.

“No, it’s fine, I stepped and... well.” Rachel swallowed thickly, her heart was beating heavier in her chest as she looked up into such mesmerising Hazel eyes that sparkled with the firelight on them. Before she could even think of pushing forward like she wanted too, Quinn’s arms released from behind her back and she stepped away. Rachel found herself utterly breathless, and let down when Quinn appeared to feel nothing. She just muttered a sad “Good night Quinn” as she let the woman go back to her side of the camp, where her weapons were laid out on the ground.

She was about to settle, she turned her back to the camp and was about to sit, when Quinn called softly from behind her “My Lady?”

Her heart rate picked up again as she turned back, hopeful for something, anything. “Yes?”

“I ah... I have this for you.” Quinn offered in her arms as she walked forward. Rachel just peered at the item curiously.

“A sword? A Lady doesn’t carry a sword.” She chuckled nervously as she inspected the item without touching. In Quinn’s hands was a light sword, a rapier, the kind Rachel had got used to back at Arundell without her parent’s knowledge. The sword was sheathed and attached to a thin leather belt, perfect for a trim waist.

 “You’ve already shown you are capable,” She pushed it forward, encouraging the hesitant woman to take it. She needed to make sure the balance and weight were right for Rachel, if not she could go back to the smith and have it altered. “It’s only for your protection.” She reminded lightly, it didn’t mean she expected Rachel to fight like she did. That day in the woods she had nothing, what if it hadn’t been the men hell bent on rescuing her who had been the attackers. What if it had been slavers or thugs.

Rachel tried to politely decline, afraid this was too much from Quinn. It had been crafted beautifully, like a piece of artwork rather than a weapon. Like Quinn’s sword it had delicate metal detailing that would protectively curl around the hand of the wielder, the handle itself looked delicate, right for Rachel’s hand, as if it had been designed for her.  “Quinn-”

“It would make me feel better if you did, my Lady.” Quinn told her truthfully. As much as Quinn wanted to be, she was sure she could not always be there to protect the younger woman.

With such sincerity and care in her hazel eyes Rachel couldn’t refuse any longer. She had already bought herself a necklace with the coins Quinn had given her, a simple necklace, a thin chain with a simple pendant, in silver, or just silver coloured metals. Rachel couldn't be sure, but she loved it and Quinn had complimented it and it would remind her of this time, this moment. “... I accept then.” She went to reach for the sword but hesitated once more. “On one condition.” She haggled.

“What is it my Lady?” Quinn just asked kindly.

“These past few days.... you have been more secluded than the few weeks before. If something is wrong you will tell me, won’t you?” She requested.

That wasn’t what Quinn had expected, and it wasn’t what she had hoped to hear either. “O-of course.”

“Is it your leg?” She asked quickly, as Quinn was still yet to say there was a problem. _‘Please let it not be.’_ Her head whispered.

“No my leg is very well. It is uncomfortable sometimes but it is healing nicely.” She said truthfully as she still held the sword in her hands as she watched Rachel glance between her own feet and Quinn’s eyes.

“Then what is wrong? Have I done something wrong?” Rachel asked vulnerably, worried she was responsible.

“No.” Quinn rushed to assure her. Though Rachel was responsible for the mixed moods Quinn found herself in lately. “No, you’re...” One minute she would be distancing herself from the brunette, the next she found herself straying closer again. _‘You’re perfect.’_ She admitted only to herself, even though she really wanted to say those words aloud. So much had changed... and that was so wrong. “It’s nothing, my mind is just preoccupied.” She turned cold again before she could do something she would regret, and something she was sure would only end with her getting her heart broken. “We still have far to travel, we should rest.” She added as she handed Rachel the sword a little more forcefully.

“Oh, yes... I see.” Rachel deflated, seeing as she hadn’t actually got a real answer. She just took her latest gift, and muttered again, “Good night Quinn,” to the retreating blonde.

“Good night Rachel,” she murmured back.

They both settled in their usual spots, Rachel lay down, she put her back to Quinn so she couldn’t be seen. She just relaxed; pretending sleep had taken over her already as she toyed with her new necklace. She left the sword on the ground next to her and admired it. Her clothes, her new weapon, her jewellery, they were all things Quinn had acquired for her. She didn't think a captor was so accommodating, especially the blade that she had disappeared to buy that afternoon.

How Rachel wished they were staying in an inn, sharing a bed, or even just here sharing body heat. That's what she missed most about their long stay in Poland, and she not only missed the closeness that they had shared, she craved it.

On the opposite side of the fire Quinn sat with her back against a tree. She played with one of her throwing knives, just to give her something to do and to ensure she was armed if a certain few people did find them. She couldn't help but watch the slumbering woman opposite her, letting her ears hone in on the surrounding area to play lookout for her. As she watched she thought and wished. Not for the first time she wished life had been so different, but for the first time she found herself just wishing for a different outcome, an outcome where she was worthy of so much. She was a heartless killer, a street dweller too, she had no place to call home, no permanent roof.

She regretted it, she regretted taking Rachel from her home. Screw the money involved. If she hadn’t taken the contract she wouldn't now be staring at the back of the woman she had somehow fallen in love with. And a woman she could never truly have.


	11. Grand Duchy of Lithuania

The bark on the tree splintered as the round hit it. Quinn slacked her stance and relaxed as she lowered her pistol, quite happy with the shot. Rachel cautiously removed her hands from her ears, not as impressed as the other woman, just glad she wasn’t deaf.

Quinn turned to Rachel as she started to reload the one pistol. “Your turn,” she said with a mischievous grin, loving how nervous Rachel looked right now. She had conquered the blade, well not quite but Quinn was sure Rachel would be a fine wielder of the blade one day. So Quinn had decided it was time for Rachel to try firing a pistol. That's what she had suggested before shortly lining up a shot to show Rachel how simple it was.

“I don’t think I can.” She laughed nervously as she bowed her head.

Quinn furrowed her brow, Rachel was so confident when they first met... did she still frighten the Lady. “Of course you can, it’s easy, and I’ll be right here, everything will be fine.”

“What if I get hurt?” she suggested meekly as she watched Quinn meticulously reload, barely watching her own hands, more interested in looking at Rachel.

They’d decided to stop midday, while the light was still good. They wandered into a deeper part of the woodland on the rough terrain. “I won’t let that happen.” She assured the nervous woman. If she could she would never let Rachel come to harm, she never had since that first full day when she jumped off a ship to ‘save’ her.

Rachel raised an eyebrow with intrigue. “What if I hurt you?”

Quinn chuckled, letting herself smile a real smile. “I won’t let that happen either.”

“I am not sure this is a good idea.” She shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

“Why not?” Quinn asked her with a confident and curious smile. “Surely it is better to know how to fire a pistol, than to not know, for you do not know what lies ahead in your life.”

“That is true, and I am intrigued.” The younger woman gave in, just a little.

Quinn gestured with a nod of the head to the space in front of her, “Then stand here, allow me to teach.”

Rachel gave in, mostly because she wanted to be close to Quinn. Walking side by side wasn’t enough now, not when she’d had a taste a few weeks before, the night when Quinn had given her that sword, when Quinn had held her in her slim yet strong arms.

She planted her feet at the spot in front of Quinn so Quinn could then turn her, to face her to the tree she had just fired at. She took Rachel's hand and placed the pistol in it before she wrapped her own hand round the young Lady’s. Rachel’s breath hitched at the soft caress of Quinn’s hand as their arms lined up together. The blonde stepped up close, almost flush against Rachel’s back as she raised Rachel’s hand with her own.

“Good start,” She almost shivered at how close Quinn’s mouth was to her ear, her breath grazing the side of her face. “Now keep your feet slightly parted, to hold your balance better.” Quinn told her in a smoky low voice.

Rachel nodded as she slightly parted her feet in the dirt, “Like this?”

“Perfect.” Quinn told her so softly.

“Then do we shoot?” Rachel asked, with distraction, too focused on the other woman so close to her.

“Patience, my Lady,” Quinn whispered, “first ensure your arm is strong, the pistol will kick back with some force.”

“Will it hurt?” She asked timidly.

“No, not if we do this right.” Quinn partially warned her, she didn't plan on it going wrong though. “I will be holding it with you... you’ve nothing to fear.”

 _‘I know.’_ Rachel couldn’t help it, it was automatic with Quinn’s words. She just found herself subconsciously leaning into Quinn’s embrace, not thinking about much more than the woman pressed against her.

“Stand firm, My Lady.” Quinn’s words were almost trembling, but Rachel didn't hear it, she was too distracted by feeling embarrassed at being caught.

“Oh, uh, of course” she hurried her words as she fought the blood rushing to her cheeks and stood up properly again. “What is next?”

“Now aim, I cannot aim for you my Lady.” Quinn cautioned her, Rachel was in control of the sight at the angle she was standing. “Try and aim for the same tree I hit, but take into consideration that the shot will drop as it flies through the air.” She felt Rachel move the pistol to line it up, hopeful to hit the target Quinn had suggested. “When you are ready, pull back the hammer.”

“Can you do it for me?” she requested, afraid to remove her hand for fear she couldn't hold its weight much longer. She felt Quinn chuckle behind her before her thumb moved to pull back the hammer as she had told Rachel to do.

“Okay,” she moved her free hand to Rachel’s waist for more support, distracting Rachel again, and making her aim relax. It wasn't until Quinn spoke again that she remembered on what she was supposed to be concentrating. “When you are ready squeeze the trigger,” she instructed, “there will be a pause and a spark as the gun powder is ignited before it fires.” She also warned, in case it surprised the Lady. She removed her finger from against Rachel’s to give her free reign on the firing mechanism.

Once she had realigned the shot and with that free reign Rachel realised it was now or never, she only truly regretted that she couldn’t hold her ears this time. For comfort and, if she had to excuse, stability she placed her free hand over Quinn’s on her waist, letting herself relax somewhat as she also tensed enough for the shot.

She almost closed her eyes as she squeezed the trigger, as she had been told and had just seen Quinn do. The hammer fell back into place, igniting the powder. There was a puff of white smoke before the shot came with a loud echo.

Rachel was stunned when she saw the tree splinter ahead of them. It wasn’t as dead on as Quinn’s shot, it strayed to the left of the wide tree trunk, but it had hit the tree none the less. She nearly dropped the pistol but luckily Quinn’s grip was still firmly on it. She turned in Quinn’s hold and smiled wide up at the blonde, “I hit the tree.” She said with glee.

“Yeah, you did.” Quinn swallowed thickly with having Rachel so close once again. They had to stop letting this happen. “Um, would you like another go?” She offered as she finally lowered the pistol and stepped back to reload. Since Poland she kept them loaded, truly believing Rachel wouldn’t use it against her.

Rachel nodded quickly, then calmed herself, “If you have enough shot, I don't want to waste your ammo.”

Quinn just smiled with encouragement. “We can try a few more. I can pick up more ammunition at the next town if I need it.” She offered easily.

With that in mind Rachel’s shyness returned as she said, “I would very much like to.”

“Oh, um, good.” Quinn nodded as she continued to reload the pistol. Any excuse for them to stand that close again.

...

That very night they found themselves where they always found themselves, in their make shift camp. This time the clearing they found had been more obvious as a man made clearing. A few tree stumps were dotted around, making perfect seats, especially for Quinn who was still having some trouble with her leg. It was still much better than it had been though.

“How far do we have still to travel? Rachel asked cautiously. They had hot food tonight which was a rarity. But Quinn had acquired a pot to use to cook food over the fire with, and bowls and utensils to eat with. She had treated Rachel to a stew mostly consisting of vegetables. It ended up just reminding them both of that day at the inn when Quinn woke and Rachel force fed her.

“Not far, it will take around 18 days, less if we can find some horses.” Quinn commented as she poked at her food with her fork. She had grown up using this food utensil as it was a Spanish invention, though it was invented far before that anyway. It had yet to be introduced to England so on this journey it had been new and intriguing to the brunette.

Rachel just looked at her food, thinking of that time, thinking of what was important to her right now and the time that was running out. “... Quinn?”

Quinn peered up from staring at her own bowl too, “Yes, my Lady.”

“Could... Do you think it’s possible..?” she trailed off, finding it so stupidly difficult to voice everything she truly wanted to.

“My Lady, whatever it is, just say it, please.” Quinn encouraged from her seat on the tree stump.

“Um, do you think...” She trailed off again, hating herself for her shyness _‘... do you think it is possible that you could fall for another woman without considering it could ever be a possibility?’_ She just sat there biting her lip and locking eyes with the other woman, sat too far away. She got up from her chosen tree stump and wandered closer, worrying the curious other woman. With a sigh she sat on the floor in front of Quinn, so close she could see every detail of Quinn’s face. The blonde couldn't have looked more confused, but Rachel just needed to be closer physically if she couldn't get closer verbally. “What should I expect of Count Weston?” she finally asked a most deflating question.

Quinn just creased her curious brow. “Um... well...” she placed her bowl on the ground next to Rachel’s , and chose her words carefully. “He told me he fell in love with you when he saw a portrait of you.”

“I see.” Rachel just nodded, trying to understand the man she was yet to meet.

“He will be kind to you, and... I am sure he will respect you,” Even if he was possibly mad. Quinn kept going with all she could think of to comfort Rachel. “He is captivated by you already.” He wasn't the only one.

“What if he changes his mind once he meets me?” Rachel asked worried.

Quinn just told herself to tell the younger woman what she thought Rachel wanted to hear, but those weren’t the exact words that ended up falling from her mouth. “You are... an interesting woman, I’m sure he could spend years getting to know you and still learn new things about you every day. I am sure he would not tire of you.” She tried to hide her emotion as she projected her own words and feelings to put Rachel at ease of meeting this man. “And you would be a proud wife on his arm at any moment of the day, be it a wander round the grounds, or for some lavish event. He would not tire of looking at you all day, and...” the more she said these things out loud the more she realised just how deeply she felt all of them. “He is not ghastly himself, you could be very happy with him.”

“What if I was already sure I could be far happier somewhere else?” The young Lady just asked her as she looked up at her with those expressive eyes.

“Back to Arundell?” The blonde, with the short rough knife cut hair, just assumed.

“...No” Rachel answered quietly after a beat.

Quinn found herself suffocating, on... jealousy, self hatred? She wasn’t exactly sure. She swallowed thickly, trying to soothe her dry throat. “Well... I am sure the Count would see that your wants and needs are all catered for-” the words caught in her throat, she couldn't stay this close to the Lady, with her there just at her feet. She had to get up and create distance between them. “Forgive me my Lady, I should have never taken this contract.” She said with her back to the other woman, she didn’t need Rachel to see she was close to tears at the constant thought of never seeing her again.

“Quinn?” Rachel scrambled to stand too, hating the distance. Of course Quinn hated it too but she had to be strong, she had to fight through her feelings, believing there was no hope for her.

 “I- you see- it’s just so wrong!” she started pacing making it impossible to be perfectly reachable to Rachel right now. “I never thought about any action, any contract I took in my life. This isn’t the first time I’ve ‘escorted’ someone. But it’s the first time I’ve questioned the morals.” She rambled, like a crazy person. If Rachel hadn’t been so enamoured she would have been scared, instead she was just worried. “This is so wrong, I took you from everyone that loved you and now-” she stopped dead in her tracks and bowed her head with shame, shaking it too in disappointment at herself. She muttered, “even if you could forgive me, I would never be enough, I could never fill that void of all those people, and you could never feel the same...”

“Quinn I don't understand,” she couldn't help her feet as they carried her forward, approaching carefully, worried for her, um, companion?

“I just- just,” Quinn glanced at her and said with as much of her heart as she could, “I’m sorry.” She then stepped away again, not far but it was enough. She gathered herself, forcing any potential tears to be absorbed by her sore eyes. She then mustered in a plain voice: “We will start back in the morning.”

“Excuse me?” they were words Rachel had been longing for months ago, but now, that was not what she expected nor cared to hear.

“I can’t take you to the Count, he’ll... he won’t-” her shoulders dropped as she mumbled something else under her breath, something of self hatred.

“Quinn you’re not making any sense. We’re almost where you have planned to take me for these past months. Not that I want to go, but why would you turn us back now, when your payment is on the horizon?” She grabbed Quinn’s arm and pulled them together so she couldn’t escape. The Lady was desperate for an answer.

“Because...” Quinn sighed, here went everything, even a few tears from the corners of her tired eyes, “you are worth _so_ much more than he could ever pay. I can’t have you with him when he’ll never love you like I will.” She bowed her head after the confession, feeling truly ashamed of her feelings.

“Q-Quinn,” Rachel felt her hear swell in her chest as she grew delightfully light headed, as if her only dreams had come true, “Y-you love me?”

Quinn nodded guiltily, mentally scolding herself for telling Rachel something so horribly scarring. The whole thing was made worse by Rachel being so close, oh why did she have to be so close. Quinn couldn't stop herself, an arrow to the leg, or a bullet to the chest could not stop her at this moment either. “Forgive me,” she breathed before betraying any trust Rachel may have still had in her.

She closed the last of the space between them, slipping her arms round Rachel and holding her, trapping her, so she could not escape as she finally locked lips with the younger woman. She felt Rachel tense, but she already suspected she would as she kissed her with everything she had. It was rough and desperate, and it was something the younger and shorter woman had never experienced.

As Quinn started to move her lips Rachel couldn't help but comply and do the same, it had never felt like this before, she’d only had a few light kisses from young men, not a real lustful kiss like this. She melted in Quinn’s arms, willingly letting this happen, and willing it to never end. As Rachel had barely got used to one thing she was feeling something new when Quinn swiped her tongue across Rachel’s bottom lip. The young lady couldn't help but let out a surprised whimper, which only snapped Quinn back to reality.

She tore herself away, freeing Rachel as she stepped back and turned away, completely horrified with herself. Rachel was just frozen in a dreamy state though, something that went unnoticed by the suddenly very troubled blonde. She’d been calmer getting shot in the leg with an arrow, than in this predicament.

“Quinn,” Rachel breathed heavily, she was in heaven, feeling all light headed and dizzy, and having heart palpitations. “That's was-”

“Insulting, disgusting, behaviour? I know!” She cut the brunette off, not listening, just hearing her own false judgement. She looked back at Rachel, not seeing clearly through teary eyes, “Please don't think worse of me, I apologise profusely for forcing myself on you, I don’t mean it to upset you. I understand that the idea of two women is not something you could understand, let alone accept -” Rachel grasped her hand to get her attention.

“Quinn, I do understand.” Quinn just shook her head in denial as she pulled her hand from Rachel’s and folded her arms protectively across her front, “I do,” Rachel closed in and tried to hold gently onto Quinn’s folded arms, “my father has a lover who is another man. Neither of my parents know that I know, but I do. The idea of two women together as a married man and woman should be is not entirely foreign to me, Quinn. It was not entirely foreign to me In Spain when you confessed for your liking for the fairer sex.” Plus two men was illegal, there was no mention of two women.

Quinn’s expression softened. “You understand?” she asked. Did Rachel fully understand, not just know that it existed, that people could be like that.

“I am very understanding of the fact that it is something that happens to some people,” Rachel assured her tenderly, “but I don't understand how you can love me.”

Quinn just scoffed, how could she not see it? “You, my Lady... you a-are the moonlight and the crackling fire in this dark woodland. You just make everything right and brighter in my world... you make me want to be a better person.”

Rachel’s brow furrowed in that way Quinn could now mentally admit she found cute, “You _are_ a good person, Quinn.”

She shook her head some more, bowing it yet again too. It would have been easier to hide if she had her hood up. “I took you from your home, how can you say that?” Her voice broke.

“I saw a good person, in The Holy Roman Empire. When that young man, Arthur, needed help you were there. And I see a good woman who has taken care of me.” She tried to convince her captor, her loved captor, while Rachel had already convinced herself that she had enough evidence to easily feel so.

“No, don’t say that.” She sniffed, truly upset by her behaviour. “The Count said he would under pay me if you came to him harmed.” She muttered.

Rachel furrowed her brow again. Even if that was true, which was very likely, there was a limit between preventing harm and taking great care. “But he never told you to buy me things, like the stockings, or the perfumed soap, or the dress. That was not preventing me from harm, that was sweetly taking care of me.”

“I just... I did it to make you smile, if just for a moment,” she admitted another deep truth that she had kept locked up. The dress had been practical... and something pretty for Quinn to look at. The soap had been a bribe for some silence. But the stockings had been to make Rachel momentarily happy. The sword was for her own protection. But the coins to let her have free reign, she had just wanted Rachel happy. At least as happy as she could be while stuck here with Quinn. “When you smiled I didn’t feel so guilty for taking you from everyone who loved you.”

 “And I thank you for that, so much Quinn.” Rachel smiled softly, hoping it could encourage Quinn to relax, “you are kind-”

“I am not.” The blonde protested, trying to back away again but she ran out of luck as her back hit a tree.

“You are,” Rachel gripped her arm a little tighter as she said with sincerity, “I see you when we are on the streets, when you give homeless children coins. You are a kind hearted woman, Quinn... one I have fallen in love with.” Rachel felt such release and freedom as she released her confession.

Quinn was in such deep dark denial it was like she was deaf to the most wonderful of Rachel’s words. She pushed her way free this time, freeing her back from the tree and her front from the woman she just wanted to kiss again and again. She spied her bag on the floor and went straight to it, emptying finding the wrappings to re wrap the bread they had not eaten and to find cover for the cooked food for overnight. “... We will start back in the morning.” She muttered again.

“But Count Weston-?”

“I will put you on a ship that will give you safe passage home,” she explained as she continued to fuss over her few belongings in the bag, “then I shall confront him, return the money he already gave me and decline the contract.” She abandoned the bag, finally feeling she could confront the brunette again, with an appropriate calmness. “I’m so sorry my Lady, you will get back to your family safe and as soon as possible.”

“But Quinn-” Rachel tried to interfere but Quinn would not cease with her own words.

“I assure you, though this time has been hard for you I will get you back to them, and promise to get you there safely, and I will never again step foot in England,” she rambled with determination as she looked through the other woman. She could do this, she could get Rachel out of here without anymore stupid mistakes.

“But-” she tried again.

“You will never have to worry about me bothering you again.” She added, breaking Rachel’s heart with that imagery.

“But I do not want that!” Rachel finally yelled in frustration, finally getting Quinn to look at her properly.

“My Lady?”

“Do you not understand,” she marched straight up to Quinn, not wanting her to keep putting this distance between them. If Quinn tired to move again Rachel just planned to wrap her arms around her and never let go again, “were you not listening to what I just confessed? I love you Quinn, I cannot and refuse to be without you now.” The stronger Lady from their time aboard the Rosario Cruz seemed to be making an appearance.

“My Lady-” Quinn tried. Even if Rachel thought she felt that, she could still be wrong, and still be better off elsewhere.

“Don't call me that!” Rachel snapped.

Quinn softly furrowed her brow. “Call you what?”

“It’s Rachel, not My Lady.” Rachel corrected, denouncing her title. She gripped at Quinn’s strong yet trim and still feminine biceps, “I want it to be that way, I don't want my family or my title, I want you, only you.”

“My Lady-”

“No, Quinn, you told me you love me. Do you love me?” she asked, wishing to hear it confirmed and not that it was something said in the moment to later be denied.

“Yes, yes I do. But I shouldn’t. You’re the daughter of a Duke, a member of a respectable family, one the Queen of England favours.” She explained every fear and doubt. Even if they defeated one obstacle there was another in the way. Rachel’s life could never be anywhere near the same again. “I’m a Spanish born English girl, an orphan without a title who has spent her years questionably, who has killed for fear of death, killed for money... and kidnapped a sensational young woman who I wish I had never bought any harm to. I- we cannot be. No society will ever accept me, for what I have done, and for who I love.”

“But I love you too, and I would rather spend every day fighting to be with you than be without you, Quinn.” Rachel declared without an ounce of fear. She would yell it from the hill tops if Quinn denied it.

“How can you feel such things?” Quinn asked tearfully. “I’ve hurt you, taken you from everything you know. You depend on me in a land you do not know, that is not love.”

“No, I do love you.” She was sure of it, she had already thought all these things herself, but it wasn’t clouded judgement, it was real feelings, feelings she didn't know anyone could ever feel. “I know what love is, I have had my attractions before Quinn. My feelings for you crush all the others; make me forget any slight questioning thoughts for any of the young male suitors I have ever been so mildly acquainted with.”

“My Lady-” Quinn tried again.

“Please, call me Rachel.” Her voice was smooth like fine silk as she closed in again.

“I don’t think I can.” The contract killer said shamefully, as if she felt she didn’t deserve to.

“Please,” she muttered as she flushed her body against Quinn’s and stretched onto her tip toes. “If just once,” she whispered as her lips closed in. Quinn couldn’t help herself as she gazed down upon the woman she has fallen for and her waiting pouting lips.

“Rachel.” She finally said her name so softly, before bowing her head and pressing her lips against Rachel’s for a much calmer kiss. She pulled her close, wrapping her arms around Rachel again, but gentler than before as she let herself get lost in the entire moment, with the feeling of Rachel’s body pressed against her own, and Rachel’s lips upon her own, and Rachel’s hands running  through her short, knife cut, hair.

...

The following morning they woke up side by side, Rachel curled up next to the other woman that her heart softened for. Quinn may have fondly watched her sleep for a little amount of time before Rachel had woken naturally. They then ate their breakfast and packed up in silence, just sharing shy glances the whole time.

Once Quinn’s bag was packed up and bundled on her back she looked to the brunette and said the first real words of that morning. “Are you ready?”

“For anything... my love,” Rachel smiled shyly up at Quinn. She always called her Quinn, so it didn’t feel expressive enough, it was just Quinn’s name, not a special name for Rachel’s mouth only.

Quinn raised that eyebrow. “Your love?”

The younger woman faltered immediately. “Oh, I thought we, that, well that since you declared, a-and I confessed, that-” she mumbled as she tried to step away, realising she’d made an idiot of herself when she just wanted to make sure the fantasy of the night before was actually a reality. “Are we not... anything?” she peered at Quinn curiously.

Quinn stepped in close again, truly she felt as vulnerable as Rachel looked, she was just protecting herself too. Perhaps last night had been a moment of verbal weakness, she had to make sure first. “You want to pursue this with me? I needn’t warn you of the perils I face daily.”

“Do you not want me? We have been through so much, I know your life and I fear I bought much of that peril on you.” She confessed, most of what Quinn had been through the past few months she would have never faced if it wasn't for her “I know, despite all that, I still wish to pursue a life with you Quinn, but if you do not want me-”

“I do want to be with you, my Lady, very much so.” She confessed as easy as breathing.

“Glad I have not made a complete fool of myself,” Rachel just muttered. Not looking entirely happy. Quinn didn't hesitate to try and remove that pouting lip by ducking her head and kissing the Lady firmly. She knew she’d succeeded when she pulled away and saw Rachel fail to not smile. “I’m still not accustomed to that.” She mumbled as she fought the blushing to her cheeks.

“Would you prefer I asked permission before placing a kiss against thy lips?” Quinn asked almost teasingly.

“Why waste time with words?” Rachel teased right back.

“Well you usually like to, My Lady.” Quinn pointed out.

Rachel shyly tip toed so she could reach Quinn’s soft lips again with her own, Quinn quickly gave in, wanting another kiss so soon too. “It’s Rachel, please, my Love,” she requested, once she pulled away, so much softer than she had the night before.

“Very well, Rachel,” Quinn conceded with her seemingly permanent smile before she offered her hand to the shorter woman, “Not far, and then we’ll be free.”

“You won’t change your mind and hand me over to the Count?” she asked, suddenly worried that she was being naive of this whole situation.

“Never, my sweet,” Quinn just smiled softly back at her, “I’d ask you to safely stay here and await my return but I would not make it to the top of this hill before I’d miss you too much and find myself returning to you.” She assured with the upmost honesty.

Rachel couldn't help but swoon a little more for Quinn. She finally placed her hand in Quinn’s, relishing in this simple contact that she had craved. The contract assassin took the delicate hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing it gently before threading their fingers together and then letting them hang between them. And with that security, and that connection they started the last leg of their journey.


	12. Livonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I, erm, snuck some lyrics in their... it is a glee fic after all. If you find them... then congrats!  
> Please do let me know what you think...  
> Thanks PiedraLumbre for dropping a comment again, and for the Kudos, along with tais_mari and the 5 guests

“Once when I was 6, my father bought me a pony, a beautiful Red Roan, I called her Scarlett,” Rachel had been talking about her life before she had met Quinn, for quite some time, as they walked the trails and through the streets, growing ever closer to their destination. But now they had a different motive, and that was to simply say who Quinn had been escorting for the past 6 months and one and a half weeks, was to no longer to be received by the Count.

He was sure to be disgruntled, he was sure to hire a new courier, but Quinn would have Rachel secure, in hiding, away from the obvious places to find her. She was adamant that she would happily fight everyday to keep Rachel.

As Rachel rambled on about her predictive past, the one of a doted upon Dukes daughter, Quinn found herself almost regretting it, but at the same time she loved seeing Rachel this animate, so she couldn't really complain. “I was too afraid to ever ride her. I thought it was cruel but my father could not understand, she was supposed to be perfect for someone as young and small as I was.”

They wandered with interlaced fingers tying them close together, as they walked with little purpose and no haste. “You mean to say you were shorter than this?” Quinn glanced at the shorter women with a smirk that held underlying adoration, “And here I was thinking you had always been this height.”

Rachel shoved her side lightly, as she pouted her bottom lip just a little, “you jest cruelly, my love.”

“But I do jest, none the less, Rachel.” She kept her Lady held so close, as if she couldn’t allow anything to come between them, not even air. “What happened to Scarlett?” she asked, trying to return Rachel to her animate state.

 Rachel’s expression saddened as she returned her mind to harsh times of her childhood. “My father sold her, thinking I did not want her. But I would brush her and feed her, until my mother stopped me, saying we had servants for that. So they believed I did not like her, and would only visit her so often to appease them, but I did adore her.”

“I am sorry, my Lady.” Quinn was sympathetic, though she wanted to laugh at times. She just smiled to herself as she squeezed the Lady’s hand. “When we are settled and have money I shall acquire you a new Scarlett and you may ride her or just care for her.”

“We are to settle then?” Rachel was overjoyed to hear her love planning ahead... at least she hoped it was planning ahead, not just dreaming.

Quinn stopped them in the middle of the street, not afraid of any locals watching their close interaction. Quinn wasn’t even hiding beneath her hood. She held both of Rachel’s hands in her own as she looked softly into her eyes and confessed, “If you’ll have me, I’d very much like a life for us both. We could find and make a home for ourselves. I know about farming, my parents estate was, I suppose, like a plantation but with a cared for community that respected them. It was only once the outsiders, from the distant villages, learnt of their secrets that life fell apart.” She stopped herself from getting too caught up in the darkest days of her past. “But we could make anything we want for ourselves.”

Rachel’s eyes grew shiny with hope and excitement. “A life? A whole life with you, and not running or moving forever?” she asked to make sure she was really hearing all this. She didn't imagine Quinn could say anymore than she already had that time ago in the woods. It had also been their last night in the woods, as Quinn had ensured that Rachel was comfortable every night in a warm dry room, on a bed, with real food in a bar downstairs and even occasionally full facilities to bathe, no more sleeping on the dirt floors for this Lady.

“We can still travel,” Quinn offered, “I would like you to see anything you wish, we could journey as far as you want, but perhaps with a place for us to return to, a place to call home.” She finished, it was the kind of life she had dreamed of keeping as an adult when she was a child. “What are your thoughts?”

Rachel sighed as she melted closer to Quinn, she too did not care what the surrounding people thought. And most didn't notice any way as they were too busy trading. They held such an intense gaze as they talked. “That I love you, so strangely, for I did not think this could ever happen, I did not know that one could feel like this. My expectations of love were feeble, weak, until I met you,” she tried to explain every ounce of her feelings, she then blushed slightly as she corrected herself, “well, until I let myself truly meet and know you, and when you let me in.”

“As strange as that speech was, I love you too,” Quinn chuckled before bringing up one of the Lady’s hands and kissing it lightly, before lowering it again. “When did you realise a possible change for your feelings for me?” she asked cautious yet curious.

Rachel didn't have to think about it too much, she knew when everything really changed in her chest. “When we were in The Holy Roman Empire, when you helped that boy, I was conflicted but when you returned to me at the inn, bleeding and bruised I saw what you had done as a sacrifice, one that was possibly damaging to your own life.” She confessed with ease, before she just as cautiously returned the question. “What of you... when did you perhaps feel differently?”

Quinn knew she had been feeling something for a long time, but it had been so mixed with doubt and reminders of where they were going that she had dismissed those primary feelings and urges. “When I was injured, and I was slipping in and out of consciousness. Whenever I woke and found you over me taking care of me. I wished it could always be that way, where if I am hurt that you are the one to make me better, and similar if the circumstances were reversed. I want to take care of you.”

“You have, you do.” Rachel assured her. When she thought back at the life they had been living almost her ever need had been catered for with the gift Quinn had got for her. She then lessened the grip on one of Quinn’s hands so they could continue to walk together. She had noted how Quinn’s hands were quite rough for a woman, but they were still softer than any man who had tried to hold hers. She also loved just how slender they were, they did not suffocate her own as they linked together. Also when they ran through her hair, not that any suitor had got that far before, but it was something Rachel had thought about, how she appreciated Quinn’s delicate touch. There had been times though when she worried she was too inexperienced for the other woman, and she worried she would have to get comfortable with certain ideas soon, but for now she would just enjoy what they were doing and what they did have, and confront that part of their relationship when it came to it.

 “Is that..?” Quinn’s broken question made Rachel focus, she looked to her love then to where she imagined Quinn was looking ahead of them, to the middle of the street.

“Jesse, Finn and Sam,” Rachel muttered lowly as she saw the three men through the gaps, through the throngs of people. She hadn’t forgotten their faces easily, she doubted she ever would. Though once they, or at least one, had been in her most concentrated fantasies that perked up her boring life, the three now haunted her nightmares, even Finn with his arm strapped as it was. He was lucky Quinn hadn’t fired that cross bow bolt into his head.

Quinn just watched Rachel, testing her, to see what she would do. The men could spot them at any moment, they were standing in plain sight yet Quinn did not move. So Quinn just watched her love, in this final test of love. She saw Rachel snap into action, the brunette looked up at her with panic and curiosity, before she roughly pushed her toward an alley way, safely out of sight.

“Why weren’t you moving?” Her breathing was erratic and panicked as she glared up at her love, and then realisation hit her and her glare softened. “You were testing me?”

Guilt washed over Quinn as she realised how hurt Rachel was. It was a weak relationship and trust had to be built on both sides. “My Lady-”

“It is fair and understandable, Quinn.” Rachel conceded, though she hoped Quinn had already trust her after what she did to Sam in Poland.  “But I do not wish to return with them.” She told the slightly taller woman as she stepped in even closer, pressing her body against Quinn’s, and pretended to be totally innocent.

“I just wanted to be sure.” The contract assassin sounded so meek.

“Then be sure, I don't want to be anywhere else, but with you.” She stretched onto her tip toes to deliver a light shy kiss to Quinn’s soft lips.

“I feel the same,” Quinn breathed so gently. “How do they keep finding us?” She added with aggravation.

“We are a distinct couple, you in that striking uniform, myself...” she looked down at herself, at her indigo dress Quinn had bought her so long ago, though it had faded somewhat from constant cleaning, “Myself, with my, erm...”

“Striking beauty.” Quinn said ever so fondly.

Rachel’s head snapped up, she didn't look as flattered as Quinn had wanted. “How can you say that? My beauty is inferior to yours.” She shook her head furiously as she bowed it again, disagreeing with Quinn’s compliment.

“Rachel,” Quinn caught her chin with a single digit and slowly brought Quinn’s head up, to get her to look at her again, “I don't want you ever thinking things like that,” she kissed her soundly, “ever,” she whispered before kissing her again, with a little more passion. “You are beautiful my Lady, the most beautiful creature in all the lands.”

Rachel’s mouth couldn't help but turn up at the corners, “Quinn-”

“Trust me, I speak the truth,” she smiled back, just wishing to encourage Rachel to do the same and keep smiling.

“You are so wonderful to me.” Rachel sighed in contention. Do not misunderstand, she still remembered why she was here in the first place, she quite clearly remembered the hate she felt for the other woman from the many months before, but she wasn’t directly feeling that now. She wondered if one day she may use it to guilt trip the blonde but for now she just wanted everything to be blissful.

“I told you, you inspire me to be a better person.” Quinn said softly, she too knew the Lady would never forget the harsher times. She would spend her life making it up to her if Rachel allowed it.

Rachel pressed her body in close, one of her hands settling over Quinn’s heart as she just relaxed into a half embrace. “You are such a good person, I know you are.”

Quinn smiled a smile that reached her eyes as she looked down at the bright eyed brunette. “Then that's all that matters.” She said happily as she bowed her head, lowering her lips to meet Rachel’s-

“My Lady!” The surprised voice sounding from the opening of the alleyway had both women startled and pulling away. They quickly spied all three men looking both relieved and angry, but seemingly blind to the intimate hold the pair had had on one another or how comfortable Rachel was before they’d interrupted.

“Merde.” Quinn muttered under her breath as all five seemed to be frozen in time, just staring at one another.

It Was Rachel though to make the first move, whispering “Run” to Quinn before grabbing her hand so tightly, so they would not slip free when Quinn started the flee.

She pushed herself off the wall and ran further down the alley way, cursing herself for not moving them further out of sight in the first place. With her grip tight on the Lady’s hand she whisked her away abruptly too. Rachel let out a little surprised shriek but nothing that said she was in danger. She actually grinned at the nervous excitement of knowing they would be pursued.

The three men charged after them, knocking shoulders as they wedged their way down the same dark alley way. It had been Jesse who spotted them this time, they had almost passed the footpath without looking when he caught sight of them out of the corner of his eye. Success would be there's this day, or so he believed.

As the followed Rachel and her dastardly captor across streets and round houses they did not notice the sword on Rachel’s own hip, or the way Rachel was trying to run too, not trying to slow the escape or free her hand. She just gripped it tighter.

Due to Quinn being more agile and she and Rachel not wearing the armour like the three men they could be quicker as they circled round and darted back down the street where they’d first seen the following men. They were able to slow the pursuers down even further by weaving between the people. Quinn hoped it would be simple to lose them from this point, if not she would lead them all away to a secluded area and dispatch of the men, hopefully not killing them as she was sure Rachel would still very much disapprove.

Quinn spied an even more perfect opportunity as they passed a very well dressed man, his clothes and the dyes used on them would have been of great expense, so the coin in his pouch was worth less to him that the others wandering the streets. She sliced the leather of the coin pouch with her wrist blade. With the same free hand she caught as many of the coins as she could before continuing on their way, all before the clanging of the metal coins landing on the stone pathway could reach the man’s ears.

With her hand full she threw the coin into the air behind her making people shriek and gather in delight at the idea of free money. Obviously they unknowingly blocked the path for the three disgruntled men, slowing them down considerably more.

Quinn chanced a glance over her shoulder and was satisfied to see the pursuers had dropped back further thanks to the local people getting in the way. Quinn kept her head lower and out of clear view, whilst it was not as necessary for Rachel. She then pulled Rachel down a side street and then they kept going.

As they reached the back of the houses Quinn stopped as they reached a short wall, maybe 4 foot high. She grasped the Lady by her waist then lifted her to sit on the wall “Forgive my abruptness, but we need haste.” She breathed heavily, feeling exhaustion. Her leg was still damaged, it would not be as strong as it once was for some time, if at all.

“Think nothing of it.” Rachel told her as she swung her legs over the wall and let herself drop the other side. Quinn effortlessly hopped over it too and then continued to lead her Lady away, through the designated back garden to a small building on the other side of the square of land with a wall behind it. She pulled Rachel to hide from main sight in the gap round the back of the smaller building, while she kept perched on the end as a look out.

She saw them rush past as she peeked out with one eye. The three slowed when they realised they’d lost sight of their target and the woman they planned on rescuing. They all looked around, very disappointed. “Come on, this way” Jesse ushered. Quinn kept watch as they all disappeared out of sight once more, “We’ll split up!” She then heard him yell, which gave her confidence that he did not think she and the Lady were still in the immediate vicinity.

“Are they gone?” Rachel whispered close to Quinn’s ear once they area was silent again.

“I believe so.” Quinn whispered back as she kept look out. She then peered back at the brunette, “How are you faring?”

“I am faring fine, though my heart feels like it may leap from my chest,” she admitted while trying to tame her shaky breathing too. If she thought about it, her heart trying to leap from her chest was something he felt often when Quinn was so very close.

“We should keep moving.” Quinn said before looking out again. Once she was sure it was clear she stepped out from behind the building, with the wall close behind it. She offered her hand to Rachel as she stepped out from hiding too. They then went back to the wall where Quinn assisted her younger love again and then they headed back up the footpath they had first come down, rejoining the street flowing with merchants and shoppers. “This way.” Quinn said as she kept a firm grasp on Rachel’s hand and started up the street.

They both kept their eyes scanning over everyone and everything, waiting for the three men to appear from any corner as they tried to stay inconspicuous. They tried to keep normal and pretend they weren’t being directly looked for at this moment.

Quinn kept looking behind them, afraid they’d be spotted again. She wasn’t worried if they caught up with them, not really, she was just worried about what she would have to do, and if it would cost her Rachel. As they distanced themselves from the market the people thinned. They kept their brisk pace as they path curved, leading them out of sight of the busy area. Rachel thought they were in the clear while Quinn didn’t want to get her hopes up just yet.

“I have you now!” A man, one of the three exclaimed as he nearly leapt from the mouth of a side alley to block their path. Of course they could have fled in the opposite direction, but he was an archer, so Quinn just stood her ground as she eyed Sam up.

“You know you really are my least favourite of you guys.” She sighed as she dropped Rachel’s hand and made sure to keep the Lady behind her, out of harm’s way. Rachel didn’t voice her concern for Quinn putting herself forward so quickly but her keenness to keep grip of Quinn’s hand had been evidence enough.

“I will not waste time with words as Jesse did that day.” He uttered quickly as he drew his sword. “And I will not be foolish enough to turn my back to you my Lady, this thief obviously has damaged your mind.” They did not know it but he had not shared how he was defeated with his working companions and friends. He could not admit he was bested by the woman they sought to rescue. He could not let them know that the Lady may have been tarnished either, he was just trying to protect her too.

Quinn drew her heavier blade with haste, ready to defend herself and her love. He swung downward to swipe at her; she just brought her blade up to meet his. She did not have time for this, the two other men were sure to catch up the longer they stayed exactly where they were. She jabbed the blade forward, sliding it against his so they locked at the hand guard, she then twirled her blade, round his, forcefully. He clenched his teeth trying to fight it, but her speed and the weight of her blade beat him. Quinn pointed her blade downward, making his too and with both swords out of the way she elbowed him forcefully in the face, stunning him and causing him to back away as he clutched at his face.

He stupidly turned away as he tried to regain his footing, but that was the second knock to the head on this long journey and it had him dazed. He inspected his hand, finding blood, before her felt a foot on his backside.

Quinn used her injured foot as she bought it down on his back side, pushing downward and through the pain as she forced him to the floor. With them blind to him she grabbed Rachel again and back tracked a little until she found the nearest route off the main path. They quickly turned a few corners and found another gap to hide in, not knowing how closely he may have been behind them.

Quinn slipped into the gap first, her movement was so sudden Rachel nearly continued in her hurried pace right past the space. “Rachel!” Quinn’s voice nervously squeaked as she yanked her closer, into the hiding space between building and building. Rachel suddenly and happily found herself front to front with her captor and love, both breathing erratically at all the excitement happening around them in this town.

Their breath both caught in their throat when they hear Sam yell, “I will find you!”

“Not if I can help it.” Quinn muttered, meaning it but chuckling a little too.

They heard him wander closer, his footsteps slow yet heavy, he was still a little disorientated by the second blow to the head. They could hear the point of his sword dragging on the ground lazily as he neared... then got further away.

They waited with bated breath... then waited some more as the sound of footsteps and the sword faded.... and faded. Quinn couldn't be completely sure, but she was quite sure. “I think we’re alone now.” She whispered as she concentrated her ears, checking for more signs of life. She cautiously removed herself from Rachel in the dark enclosed space and ducked her head outside just to check. Then she was back with Rachel and she could confirm. “There doesn’t seem to be anyone around.”

Rachel nodded as her breathing calmed. She held onto Quinn close, resting her head on the taller woman’s chest. “The beating of our hearts is the only sound.” She smiled to herself as she could hear Quinn’s beating erratically in her chest, matching the beat of her own. Rachel couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped next as she looked up, meeting Quinn’s eyes again. “This excitement is...”

“Exciting?” Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Breath taking.” She grinned, “Like every moment with you.” She added earning herself a short kiss. “Do you think it’s safe yet?” she asked cautiously once her lips were free.

“I am unsure,” Quinn admitted with faux reluctance. “We should stay here a little longer to make sure.” Rachel bit her lip to try and suppress another grin as Quinn slowly ducked her head; she’d got the message straight away. She tilted her head to meet Quinn’s lips, she was quite happy staying here a little longer too.

...

That night Quinn found a room for them to rent again. They hadn’t slept in the woods since the night of their confessions. Quinn wanted the best for Rachel, she wanted to do her best for her too. She was determined that she would provide a home for her, a permanent roof over her head with food and water and a comfortable place to sleep. Rachel deserved so much more in Quinn’s eyes so she would do all she could to provide for her, like a life partner should, like one of her suitable suitors would have been able to.

They laid next to one another, facing one another, as they relaxed and left the day behind them. They had spied the three men just one more time that day but they had managed to sneak by unseen, Sam had been trying to clean his face of blood as he animatedly explained to his friends what had happened to him. None of them had looked pleased that the two women had eluded then again.

As they just relaxed Rachel’s eyes scanned over her loves face. Even through the darkness she could make out every line, every cut and detail on Quinn’s face. “How did you get that scar?”

Quinn furrowed her brow. There were many scars but she didn't often get a look at her own face. “Which scar?”

“The one across your eye, my love,” Rachel said cautiously and with sad eyes as she reached out and ran her thumb over the bottom half of the scar, the half that sat under her eye, on her cheek.

“Oh that,” she shivered a little at the tickling contact, “it happened when I was much younger, when I was hunting the men who killed my parents. The one who struck me... he died from the wound I made with my blade that I jammed into the un-armoured back of his calf. But I did not know that until I got to his house.” The more she talked the more she actually remembered clearly. Her memories were always present but talking about them bought them forward and reminded her why she had tried to bury them in the first place. “His son was there, no wife though, she had perished too. The son must have been about Seventeen...” she trailed off, wondering if that left Rachel to assume the rest, she doubted it though by the confused expression on the brunette’s face.

“And how old were you?” The young Lady asked cautiously.

“Eleven.” She swallowed thickly.

“Oh, Quinn.” Rachel just reached out with sympathy and cradled the side of Quinn’s face, “What happened?”

“I um... I snuck into the house to kill the man who took both my parents lives, but the boy saw me,” she had to roll away and sit up properly, not able to handle how this story would affect the woman who seemed to admire her. “He asked me why I was there, I told him everything. He told me I’d already killed his father, so we fought. Me with my weak blade, one I had stolen as the one I stabbed the man with was lost that night, him with his father’s sword. It was the son who caught my face with the tip of his own sword... but I won in the end. I told myself it was because I wanted it more.” She mumbled as she just sat on the edge of the bed. She felt movement behind her as Rachel closed in, putting her front against Quinn’s back.

“It’s okay Quinn.” Rachel hushed when she saw how upset Quinn truly was at the retelling.

“No it’s not.” She wanted to shrug Rachel away but another part of her fought to stay still, wanting the contact too. “I disarmed him, then I knocked him unconscious. I dragged him outside then went back into the house. I found the pistol that belonged to his father and I loaded it, I remembered how my father had taught me to do it.” She swallowed thickly again. “Th-then I set fire to the home and went back out to where the boy was still laying, I woke him, throwing water over him from the horses trough on the land, and I let him watch his home burn.” The revenge has felt so good, better that any killing she had already done. It was wrong but she enjoyed it. “And then,” she hated herself, she really did, but she had an urge to be honest whenever she was with the young Lady. It was as if she needed Rachel to know, so she could change her mind sooner rather than later. “Then I raised the pistol and I shot the boy in the head, just as I had seen his father do to mine... I felt nothing bad, just the blood spray onto my face.” She waited for Rachel to pull away... but she didn’t.

“Q-Quinn, I am so sorry.” She heard Rachel stutter before she pulled her body away.

Quinn furrowed her brow a little but she wasn’t that surprised. She turned around to face certain heart break. “You have changed your mind?”

“No, no,” Rachel rushed, “I- I will admit it is not something I can agree was the right thing, but I have not been in your position, not like that. I do not judge you, and I- well I try to understand but it is hard when I have not been as unfortunate as you. I still love you, despite your past. You were fuelled by love and revenge and I cannot fault you for that.” She said gently as she stroked the side of the blonde face once more. “I love you, and...” she thought about it, really thought about it. Did she really judge Quinn? No, because she had not been there and she could not understand. The world was full of death and fighting and revenge. Quinn was just like everyone else. And if Rachel really thought about it she could find similarities between them both. “When you confirmed that only 3 had followed me, I knew then that I am not worth what I thought I was to my Father. Were I a son I would be worth so much more.” Though not to Quinn.

Quinn felt herself sympathising for the brunette. A few months ago she believed Rachel had everything, but in her simple life was boredom and loneliness. “I was an only daughter, my father doted on me. I was raised as a girl but as his son too, learning to fight and to join the family business in time. Both my parents wanted me to have so many options, even though I knew they wished for me to be like them, truly that is what I wished too. But then everything crumbled and I was alone.”

“We are far more similar than we ever imagined.” Rachel told her with a shy smile.

Quinn smiled back sadly. “Somewhat true my Lady.”

“You crumbled my world, only it made my life better.” Rachel smiled, giving Quinn the confidence to believe she did not hate her. “I thought I had so many people to save me if I fell, and then I was your prisoner and there was no one, I was all alone. I felt so vulnerable. But I can only imagine how you felt, 10 years younger than I am now and you were very much alone.” She squeezed Quinn’s hand tightly. “If you wish it, for I know I very much do, you will never be alone again.”

“Nor you, my Rachel.” Quinn said sadly, still feeling guilt laden. “Do you truly not hate me for the disgusting things I have done?”

“I do not hate you my Love. I feel sympathy for you, not that you did those things, but that such tragedy occurred in your young life that you ever had to avenge your parents. But they would be proud.” Considering it was their life style to kill in the first place, Rachel was pretty sure they’d be proud of their daughter. And the fact that she had survived so long by herself Rachel felt she was proud of her too. Rachel just pushed past any negativity and closed in to kiss her love. “I love you... Lucia.”

Quinn chuckled, and pulled back enough to stop the kiss. “Please don't call me that, no one has ever called me by that name. Please call me Quinn.” She asked kindly.

“How about ‘my love’?” Rachel asked once the disappointment had passed. Calling Quinn ‘Quinn’ didn't feel special enough.

“Or that, which makes my heart swoon.” Quinn smiled brighter.

“Really? Have you never had anyone call you that before?” Rachel asked as she pulled away fully. She sat next to Quinn, on the same side of the bed and took a rough slim hand instead.

“No, they have called me many things, most which are unsuitable to your ears, My Lady.” And in languages Rachel would not understand.

For a moment Rachel found herself confused yet again, she imagined Quinn meant her enemies would call her names. She already believed that Quinn had... had _been_ with women before, wasn't that what Quinn had insinuated before. “Have you not had lovers before?”

Quinn suddenly found herself worrying again, this time thinking she would be letting Rachel down yet again. “I am sorry, My Lady, for I am not... erm, virtuous.”

“Are we returning to you calling me My Lady? I have told you, it’s Rachel.” She teased lightly, not wanting any back tracking from the woman she had fallen for. And she had fallen for her regardless of that aspect of her life. “As for you not being virtuous, I do not care, my love is too great for you for that to matter. Your life has been difficult, you have been fighting since you were 9 years old. I am proud of you, if I am allowed to be.” She admitted that part shyly. “I doubt you ever thought you would find... find Love, or um... me. I doubt you thought you would ever find yourself in this situation, and I ah... I just do not care if you are not virtuous.” She hurried her words just wanting to get to the uncomfortable point. She wasn’t stupid but she was still somewhat naive in that area, so it was not something she wished to discuss at length, at least not until she was ready.

“If it matters, it has been some time, at least 2 months before I took your contract which was at least 5 weeks before I found myself in the Channel aboard the Rosario Cruz.” She assured the young woman she loved, and craved the presence of. She did not want Rachel thinking she was a Jezebel. “It was not the most common occurrence.”

“You needn’t explain, it is not my business. What is my business is you and me in this moment and all the moments to come.” She said fondly.

Quinn just sighed with contentment. She was not delusional, she did not believe even after she had dealt with Count Weston that life for them would ever be easy, but she could enjoy these little moments of bliss, for now. “I love you Rachel.”


	13. Grand Duchy of Moscow

When their pace slowed considerably and Quinn had adopted that hawk eyed like look Rachel knew they must have been in danger, or close to it. “Are we far?” She whispered with caution.

Quinn brought them to a full stop on the edge of a grouping of thick trees. In front of them sat a huge expanse of uneasy field land, covered in a thin fog, and to their left a slope of grass leading up and away from them. She turned to the Lady and leant against a tree as she started to check all her weapons and ammunition. “We are on the estate. You see the rise in the land,” she pointed to the slope, “the grand house of Count Weston sits just beyond that.” She explained, meaning they were very close but out of sight. “Stay here, hidden.” She commanded softly.

“But Quinn-” Rachel tried. She didn't want to stay behind.

“He will have men with him, if he sees you he will take you, and if I fight... you might get hurt.” She stopped checking the gun and raised one hand to cradle the side of Rachel’s face. The smell of gun powder would forever remind Rachel of Quinn, she was sure of that. “You can only imagine his eyes lighting up in the darkness of the bar I met him in when he spoke of you. He is enamoured by you, much like I am.” She stroked the side of Rachel’s face with her thumb, hoping the contact would be enough to sooth both of them. “I can't have him hurting you.” She whispered.

“I understand.” She agreed meekly, though she did not like it. “I love you.” She said, hoping for an echoed reply.

“I love you too.” Quinn answered automatically, with no resistance. She moved her hand to the back of Rachel’s head, holding her in place as she planted a savouring yet simple kiss on the younger woman’s lips. She was still afraid to try anything more in case she scared Rachel. She had not forgotten that nervous whimper when they first kissed.

“Take care my love, I impatiently await your return.” Rachel tried to hide her nerves but she wasn’t having much luck.

Quinn tired to smile with encouragement. “I will not keep you waiting too long.” She then pushed off the tree and left the covered area, heading towards the slope.

“Quinn!” Rachel called out carefully, not wanting to make herself obvious. Quinn turned to question her but instead she was met with the flying body of the brunette as it crashed into her. “I love you so much, promise me you’ll be okay.” She said desperately, with tears streaming from her eyes, as she grasped onto the front of Quinn’s uniform. “I do not know what I will do without you, I need you to promise.” She demanded when Quinn had been too stunned to answer.

“I-I promise.” She didn’t realise Rachel could be so worried. But then she realised the amount of times she had got injured on their journey and all the scars she did have, it was obvious why Rachel worried. “I promise Rachel, I will return to you my Love.”

“Good.” Though she knew it was not something that could be promised. “Just think, once this is over nothing can stop us.”

“Then you must release me, Rachel,” Quinn chuckled, “so I may go and finish this.”

“Fine,” Rachel nodded sadly before kissing Quinn roughly again. She did wonder why the more experienced woman hesitated so much, she wished for many more kisses like their first. “I love you.” She said again as Quinn started to pull away.

“I love you too.” She replied as she always would if Rachel were the one saying it to her. “Now hide, my Love, in case he should see you,” She ushered the younger woman to go back to where she’d asked her to stay.

“Very well.” Rachel released their hands reluctantly as she went back to the covered area to nervously hide. As soon as she was back where she had been told to wait she looked back to watch Quinn go, though she hadn’t moved yet. The blonde woman just smiled bravely at her, trying to assure her all would be well, before she finally turned and started up the slope of uneven field land.

Rachel watched as she walked, trying to hide her limp, that Rachel only noticed because she was looking for it. She smiled when she saw Quinn pull her hood up, she didn’t wear it often lately. The further away she got the less Rachel could see thanks to the early morning mist that had settled over the land.

As Quinn reached the crest of the hill, alone, she found herself looking over a much flatter field with an extravagant house sat in the distance. Quinn just kept up her pace as she wandered closer, minding the uneven untamed ground as she kept her eyes on the building, wondering how she would escape if this went bad. She glanced around; there were no places nearby to hide for cover.

She tapped her coin pouch, it was still full, it would be enough to pay him back what he’d already prepaid her for the job.

The closer she got the clearer the air seemed to get. She saw movement ahead as three exited the house, she spied them leave out the back central doors and then down the steps. By the way he was dressed, with the cloak, she immediately knew it was the Count himself, intent on meeting the young Lady he had paid for. He had two men following him, men loyal to him in uniforms, carrying muskets.

They met about halfway between the crest of the slope and the building on the flat expanse of land. The fog may have thinned but the dark grey clouds above continued to set the mood.

“Where is Lady Rachel?” he immediately demanded. He wondered if she was doing this to ensure payment, as his spies had already seen the hired woman with the younger one that he would make his bride.

“The Contract is cancelled, Weston.” Quinn said fearlessly as she eyed up the two men and their muskets.

“It cannot me cancelled, I have had word that you have her, so where is she?” he demanded more angrily and waved his hand at her, making his two silent men raise their muskets and aim them at her.

Quinn swallowed thickly as her mind tried to figure out how she would get out of this one. She refused to hand Rachel over, no matter what; she would die before she allowed that. “I changed my mind, you can't have her. I will pay you back the money you already paid and then we’re through.” She reached for her coin pouch slowly as the men kept their guns trained on her.

Brody pulled out a pistol too and aimed it at her head. They only stood a few feet apart, it was unlikely that he would miss. “No, hand her over!” his voice echoed across the land around them, as no obstacles stood nearby to absorb the sound.

“No, Weston, she is not an item that can be purchased.” Quinn said with defiance. Even with three guns pointed at her she would not let herself be deterred or scared.

 “You took the contract, there was no going back. You pay.” He demanded. He nodded to one of the nameless men and he circled round, widening the space between himself and the other musket holder. Quinn tried to keep an eye on him but she was afraid to move in case they shot her. She just kept her ears on him as she heard his feet settle in the wet tough grass behind her.

“I already said I would pay back the first payment you made.” She reassured him as her eyes scanned between the two men still in her line of sight. She unclipped her coin pouch and dropped it to the floor in front of Brody’s feet.

“No, you really pay. Nobody crosses me,” he growled, “there's a fine bounty on your head, I’ll just take that instead.” He smirked at her, then his eyes met with the musket wielder behind her. She listened, waiting to figure her best option, she could knock the musket away once he had given away his exact distance behind her.

Instead she was shoved to the floor by the butt of the weapon slamming into her back, shocking her. As she landed face first into the damn ground she cursed herself. Her senses and defences were always lowered when she was worried for someone else, like the woman she loved hiding in the woods at the bottom of the hill.

Her hands clawed at the grass as she raised her head off the floor. They all had clear view of her defences now, if she made a move she was sure to be shot at point blank range by one, or maybe all three, of the guns trained on her.

Brody aimed his pistol directly at her head, pulling the hammer back to ensure he was completely ready to fire. “I know, my men told me. You have fallen for her, unsurprisingly. But you and she are not meant to be.” He growled with much anger, “You cannot look after her like I can, you cannot provide for her.”

She pushed herself to her knees, refusing to let fear take over her. They would not kill her yet, not until she told them where the Lady was... they might torture her. She would figure out her escape by then though. “Yes I can, I would give her everything and anything. I will do everything that is needed for her to be comfortable.”

“You cannot provide her with everything, whether you steal it or not.” He spat his words, trying to make her see it like he could. “How can she ever expect to have a child, you cannot give her that.”

“She won't love you, you do not deserve her.”  She said angrily, still from her knees on the ground, with a musket pointed at her back, another to her front and a pistol still trained on her head.

He swatted her with his free left hand, back handing her across the face for trying to damage his fantasy. He then angrily grabbed her arm by the elbow, above the fore arm guard housing her wrist blade to keep her in place as he seethed so closely to his face. “ _You_ do not deserve her, you are a _nothing_ , a _nobody_.” He was a Count who had committed no obvious crimes, she was a lowly street dweller. Rachel was supposed to be on his side of life. “I don't blame you though, she is... lovely.” He smiled, a sickly sweet smile to himself as he gained a distance in his eyes, thinking about a woman he was delusional for.

She would not accept that though, not after everything they had been through. And he used such weak words to describe her. “She is so much more than that.” Quinn just said lowly and fearlessly as she glared up at him, his face still close. It would be so easy to stab him in the head with a wrist blade, but then one of his minions was sure to kill her.

“Let her go!” Brody was not sure how he missed her approach. Quinn was not sure she had heard such a heavenly sound before. And the two musket wielders where not sure what to do with the Lady’s demand.

“Rachel?”  Quinn looked over her shoulder and furrowed her brow with both confusion and worry.

“How dare you speak her name!” Brody growled before swatting her with the butt of his pistol for daring to say his beloved’s name, the shock of the blow disorientated her and caused her cheek to bleed, but he did not loosen his grip. He then looked to the woman he would make his bride. “My love, at last we are together.”

“Let her go.” Rachel demanded again, shakier but darker than before. Quinn dared turn her head and look at the Lady, standing their glorious with her blade unsheathed and by her side.

“Come here first.” He said with what he thought was a charming smirk.

“You are to not harm her, not on my behalf.” The young brunette warned as she edged forward slowly.

“Anything for you my love.” His voice was so soft now, though his actions weren’t as he threw injured Quinn to the ground and stepped away. “Now come here, to me,” he requested, or more like demanded. Rachel looked to the pistol he still had pointed at Quinn. He switched hands, putting it in his left so he could take Rachel in his right. Rachel looked to Quinn who raised her head just enough so hazel eyes could sadly met hers. The young Lady just swallowed thickly and complied and went to his open arm. “At last we are together; you are more beautiful than your portrait.” His rough hand clasped itself to the side of her face, to cradle it.

“And you, you are more hansom than I was ever told.” She smiled a watery smile back at him. He wasn’t bad looking either but he had three guns pointed at Quinn and Rachel wasn’t enjoying that much.

He wrapped his arm around her, holding her so very close. “I am so pleased to hold you in my arm, my heart flutters at you being so close and so very real.” He seemed so joyous and excited at her finally being here, he’d really worked on his one liners too. And then his expression changed to one of great concern. “But what of what my men have spied, of you and this commoner, are you not... lovers?”

She stroked the side of his face lovingly with her free hand. ”No my Count, it was a mere play, to create a more comfortable journey for myself on our long travels.” At that admittance Quinn’s head shot up in shock of what she had heard. “I remain true and virtuous just for you my dear, dear Count.” She said so lovingly, with her eyes gazing deep into his. Quinn had witnessed it... and now she felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest. Had she really been that naive?

The blonde pushed her hood back so she could really see Rachel. “My Lady? What do you mean?” Quinn asked so feebly from the ground where she still laid on her front, only her head propped up.

“What did you think Quinn? I am unlike you in every way.” Rachel sneered. “Did you truly believe I could forgive you for taking me from my home, for kidnapping me?” She spat before turning back to the man with the hold on her and smiling so lovingly up at him, “I can only be thankful that I have fallen into the strong arms of this gracious and noble, loving, man.”

With all he needed being held to his side he looked back down at the contract killer and asked with venom, “What should we do with her, my love?”

Rachel adopted the same tone as she looked down at Quinn with disgust and a smirk in her eyes, “Let her have her gold and go, let her walk knowing I out witted her when she said I would never fool her.” She laughed, even with the pain in Quinn’s eyes Rachel just laughed. “You said I could never do that to you Quinn, that I would never escape, but you let me know your weakness in the beginning, that you are not interested in men, and because of that I knew I could make myself comfortable, at least I could have that.” She smirked and Quinn felt like she was falling, like the ground had disappeared from beneath her. She thought back to the time after she revealed her sexual preference... Rachel washed in the river, revealing a little of herself, then Rachel ask about her life, pushing their boundaries. Was it really all to use her? No, Quinn couldn’t let herself believe that.

“I don’t believe you,” she protested from the ground, she was a sorry sight for herself with the blood now dripping from a break in the skin on her cheek where his gun had hit her, “those are feeble excuses, and it doesn’t all fit. Your fathers hired men, you stopped them from saving you, they could have taken you home.”

She laughed even louder, an obnoxious over the top laugh like Quinn used that day when Jesse and Sam thought they had caught her in the stables. “Why would I wish to return home, to be a prisoner there when I could have all this, with this wonderful Count?” she finished by turning to the man once more and stroked the side of his face adoringly again.

“You are too kind my love.” He said so softly and lovingly.

“No, Rachel, no, it can’t have all been lies!” Quinn told herself not to cry, she begged herself not to cry, but she was crying because Rachel was destroying her with those words.

“Yes Quinn, it was.” She said lowly before slipping her hand round the back of Brody’s head and pulling him down to kiss him hard. Quinn just watched through watery eyes as the woman she loved kissed the man who wanted to kill her.

But then she thought she saw something. Afraid the image was in her mind she wiped furiously at her eyes and refocused. Was Rachel cringing? And there was a tear, Quinn was sure it was a tear rolling down Rachel’s cheek. And then the brunette woman pinned her sword into the earth to free her hand. She slowly slipped her hand down Brody’s arm then down to the pistol wielding hand. Quinn’s heart was in her throat, she never imagined Rachel would be the one to finish this, she never imagined-

Rachel ran her hand over Brody’s, his grip on the pistol and the texture of his hands couldn’t compare to Quinn’s soft touch that day she taught her how to shoot in the woods. Luckily Brody had already pulled back the hammer so all that was left to do was aim and pull the trigger.

His kiss could not compare either, this prolonged pressing of lips against lips just churned Rachel’s stomach, there wasn’t enough motion, let alone emotion. She just kept a firm hold on his hand and raised the gun a little, he was too distracted by her lips to realise what she was doing.

Quinn watched as the aim of the gun was raised... past her. She furrowed her brow before realisation hit her. She saw her opportunity, she slowly reached for her own gun and prayed that the musket wielder behind her didn't see and that Rachel wasn’t playing her anymore.

In the long grass she was able to hide some of her movements as she bought the gun forward and then as she saw Rachel’s finger slip over Brody’s over the trigger she readied herself. As soon as she saw the flash of powder she bought her own pistol up and shot the other musket wielder, straight through the head with her deadly accuracy. The sound of both shots echoed loudly as the two bodies fell to the floor with dull thuds.

Brody tore his lips away from Rachel, as Rachel dropped his hand, and looked around at his dead men, so very confused on how things had turned. But before he could even truly comprehend what had happened he felt a sharp horrendous pain right through his middle. His gaze dropped down to where Rachel had stabbed him in the abdomen and upward through his torso with her own sword.

He let out a strained cry of pain as Rachel looked up at him with disgust and freed herself and the sword from his clutches. He dropped to his knees in front of her, blood starting to leak from his mouth, evidence of the major internal damage he’d just suffered. “My love?” he looked to Rachel with heartbreak before he collapsed entirely to the floor. Dead.

With adrenaline pumping like crazy through Rachel’s veins she didn’t think about the lives she had just taken she just rushed to Quinn’s side dropping her sword so she could help Quinn to stand. She ran her hands over Quinn’s face as she inspected her injury. Quinn was just trying to gather herself and let what had just unfolded sink in.

“My Lady?” Quinn grasped Rachel’s wrists to still all motion. “W-what just happened?”

Rachel’s eyes were so apologetic and she was so close to sobbing, but the shock in her own actions was preventing it. “He was going to kill you.” She just wanted to hold Quinn but the stunned woman still had her wrists firmly in her hands. “When I heard him shout I had to come, and then I saw you on the floor with their guns pointed at you. I thought I was too late until I heard you speak. And then I saw it in his eyes, he was still going to kill you no matter how much I begged or what I promised. Or even what I requested.”

“So all those words?” She had to ask because she needed to hear the truth.

“A play, my love, all a play to bide some time and find a way for us to both be free.” Rachel’s voice begged Quinn to understand, she never wanted to be held by Brody, never wished to kiss him, but it was a desperate time that called for a crafty plan.

“So, you...” she looked to the two dead in front of her and thought of the third behind her “I mean-”

“I love you with all my heart.” Her big watery eyes told Quinn she was worried the blonde now hated her.

She breathed a long sigh of relief as her heart pieced itself back together. “I love you too.” She finally said, and with those words sounding like permission to Rachel she pulled her hands free and wrapped her arms around Quinn, holding her close. There was barely a moment before Quinn mirrored the action and wrapped Rachel up too. “You scared me so much with your words,” she muttered against the side of Rachel’s head, “they cut so deep, it made me realise the capacity of my feelings, how strong they are. I thought if they did not kill me I would die from the pain of what we had being a lie.”

Rachel pulled away so she could look Quinn in the eye with guilt and sincerity. “No my love, it is not a lie, I promise this. But I understand, I too fear my feelings for you, they are feelings I am sure will never leave me, will haunt me even if you are not with me.”

“You fear them? I don't understand.” Quinn worried again.

She swallowed thickly as she let her fears be voiced. “I fear that one day you may stop loving me. I may come from a notable family, but I am a simple girl, who has led a simple life, I fear I will become boring to you.”

“Never,” she squeezed Rachel’s upper arms where her grip lingered, “my life these months with you has been far more exciting than all the years before.” She then released a hand and started to trace Rachel’s face, wishing to erase Brody’s touch and texture, and the image of them kissing from her own mind. “You could have got hurt, I told you to stay hidden.” She scolded very gently.

“And watch him kill you, my love?” the young Lady stroked the side of her love’s bruised face. “I cannot be without you, I would be lost without you, Quinn, I have told you this from the very beginning.” Though it was actually Quinn who had been saying it from the very beginning.

“No, I told you that, to make you believe you would not survive without me, to discourage you trying to escape. But the truth is, I would be lost without you.” Things had been confusing but then had become so much clearer from when they confessed that night in the woods.

“I never thought I could feel like this.” Rachel sighed contently.

“Nor me.” Quinn agreed. They were so lost in their little world they forgot about the bodies around them.

Quinn found she just couldn’t stop touching the other woman, innocently of course. She just kept running her hands over Rachel’s hair, liking to feel her close and real after the words she’d just used. It had shaken Quinn so much more than she had expected. “You had me so very scared though, I thought I was all alone again.”

“No my Love, I already promised you would never be alone again, if you permit me.” She still didn't want to get ahead of herself.

“Of course I permit you, I wish for you to be with me forever.” Quinn made a commitment; she didn't mean those words lightly. This whole situation had just let her know how strong her feelings were. And it was the same for Rachel, she never considered herself that brave, even when she had stood up to Quinn and insulted her. But she had put herself in such a drastic situation that could have still ended badly for the chance of what's she believed was true happiness.

Rachel needed to erase Brody’s kiss, so she pulled Quinn gently down, closing the space between them so she could kiss the woman she loved. His kiss, though simple, had been rough from his stubble, and his lips were harsher, suffocating almost. But Quinn, she fit so perfectly.

When she pulled away and opened her eyes she caught a glimpse the body lying behind her love. Her first kill. She looked to the Blonde contract killer once more to softly accuse. “You lied.”

Quinn smiled curiously when she saw no need to worry on Rachel’s beautiful face. “How did I lie?” Was it that she would be okay? Because she was okay, minus another cut to the face that was sure to bruise heavily. She still had all her teeth though.

“You told me the first kill was the hardest, but I-” She sighed, mostly in disappointment at herself, “Is it wrong that it wasn’t?”

“You were defending yourself.” Quinn assured her, Rachel would not have been in this situation if it weren’t for Quinn in the first place. She would willingly take responsibility for this too,

“No... I was saving you, I was so scared he’d kill you.” Rachel rushed to release those words, for it wasn’t self defence, she had been the most invulnerable person there. It was all to save her love, who she did not wish to live without.

“What you did was incredible, and cunning and... thank you.” She relished in the moment, she had never felt this safe before, with the young Lady wrapped in her arms. It was over.

“Well... I suppose my accomplishment showed... my capabilities and-” Rachel fumbled, unsure.

Quinn stopped her by pressing a single digit to her lips to hush her. “You were incredible, lets leave it at that, and leave this place.” She removed her finger and replaced it with her lips.

Rachel pulled away first as worry settled in again. “Can we just leave them?” she asked motioning to the three bodies, one was a Count after all.

“We should leave them with haste; we can be long gone before they are discovered.” Quinn started to usher them away, they could head back down the hill then through the woods before any who remained in the house realised what had happened.

“Very well.” Rachel gripped Quinn’s hand tightly as they started to walk away. Then she stopped as she remembered a few important things. “Hold, one moment.”

“What is it?” Quinn automatically asked though Rachel didn’t verbally respond. She just watched the brunette as she retrieved her blade from the ground.

Rachel had to take her sword of course, the only thing she’d ever abandon it for was Quinn herself and she’d just shown that after she had taken a second life. The thought made her stop and shiver just before she could sheath her blade. She had killed two men. She wondered when that would truly settle in and how much it would trouble her.

At least she had Quinn; surely the blonde contract killer with all her experience would be able to held her cope.

“How are you faring?” Quinn’s words bought her back to solid reality.

“I will be fine,” she nodded dismissively and sheathed the blade before returning to search the ground. It didn’t take long to spy the blue fabric of Quinn’s coin pouch. She picked it up before she then did something she never imagined she’d do. She stole from the corpse of the Count, taking his money pouch too, which wasn’t that much heavier than Quinn’s. “Here” she breathed nervously as she handed both items to Quinn. “Payment for the journey, he won’t need it” she shrugged, not wanting what she had done get to her just yet. “It was your payment anyway, I assume.”

“Yes.” Quinn cautiously took both pouches, reattaching hers to her belt before offering her arm to Rachel. The brunette smiled shyly as she slipped her arm round Quinn’s so they could start walking away. As they went, walking back down the slope of grass, Quinn counted the money in the Counts coin pouch. “Damn.” She muttered under her breath, but then she realised what she had said and looked to her love apologetically. “Sorry, I didn't mean to use such language in your presence.”

Rachel just chuckled in the serene moment. They were walking and talking as if nothing had happened. Probably because they had to escape unseen yet, there would be time to worry later. “Quinn, you know there is no need to apologise,” She assured her love softly, but then asked out of curiosity, “why did you say that word?”

“Oh, its nothing really,” she held up the pouch with her Rachel free hand, “But if this is what he was going to pay me with, it’s barely half what we agreed... either way it wasn’t enough.” She said softly, and pulled Rachel to another stop because she just couldn’t help herself but want to gaze into soft brown eyes. “You are priceless.”

Rachel blushed slightly. If you had told her 7 months ago that she would be the captor of her captor’s heart she would not have believe you. “You are wonderful.”

She already knew this would affect Rachel in the long run, and she knew she would be there for Rachel through all of it. Whether it shook her to her core or she could live the next day like nothing happened. “No, I’m not, just very lucky.” It was Quinn’s turn to smile shyly as she went to duck her head and meet Rachel’s inviting lips-

“Oh, but luck can so easily run out!” The abrupt and distinct voice had them pulling apart, startled. They both looked forward, not 10 feet in front of them the same three men who had been chasing them from day one had caught up once again. They all stood firm, Jesse and Finn with pistols trained on Quinn, and Sam with a drawn arrow. They looked like they had been waiting and watching, but with ignorance for Jesse and Finn were still blind to any intimacy between the captive and captor.

One question had to be begged, how did Quinn and Rachel not see them? Had they really been so distracted by one another and a coin purse that they had not noticed the men waiting there?

“At last, we have you.” Jesse said, feeling the success already. There was no way out, nothing to drop on them, no way Quinn could get out of this now.

Sam sneered next as he kept his keen silent hunters eye on the blonde woman. “It is time for us to take you home, and rid you of this worthless-”

“No!” Rachel cut all malice words short as she drew her own sword and stood in front of her love, covering as much of Quinn’s body with her own as she could. She held the sword out, the point pointing towards the three men even though at this distance she could do no damage. But there was no doubt in Rachel’s young mind; she really would take a bullet for Quinn at this point.

“My Lady?” Both Finn and Jesse lowered their guns with much confusion. Sam relaxed his arm but did not lower. He already had an inkling that something was going on between them. He would not kill Lady Rachel of course, but if he threatened then maybe Quinn would step forward.

“Turn away.” Rachel requested abruptly. Her free left hand kept such a grip on Quinn’s clothing behind her, the blonde could barely move from her place. And she made no stupid move to arm herself either. “Please I beg of you, leave us, say you never saw us.”

“My Lady? It was believed you were kidnapped. Do we assume you ran away?” Finn asked. His arm had healed from the bolt wound those months ago, Rachel only hoped Quinn’s leg would not cause her much more pain and would continue to get better still.

“No, I was kidnapped, but I am happier with... I’m happier here, so please, I beg of you, say you never saw us, say you did not find us.” She continued to beg them while holding her blade out threateningly. Truly it was merely a caution for them to not approach and take her by force, or she would fight them. “I shall send message to my father in time and all will be right again. You can say we eluded you; say we escaped your sight. I beg of you.” It has been 7 months after all, they could easily get away with saying they failed.

Two of them continued to look confused while Sam was hiding behind his hand on the string of his bow. “I do not understand.” Jesse said plainly.

“I apologise for you spending these many months trying to save me but... I do not wish it anymore.” She tried to explain. Quinn stayed strong and silent behind her, not moving for Rachel’s safety.

Jesse furrowed his brow; he could not and did not want to taste defeat, not when they had come so far. “You side with this woman who stole you away?”

“I-I...” The truth failed her. It was so much easier saying these things to Quinn, and that had still been a difficult task.

Sam finally lowered his bow. “My Lady, she has tainted your mind.” He seethed, his eyes telling Rachel he knew what she feared to admit.

“No Sam, she has cleared it.” Rachel verbally pushed her way to true freedom, past the fears and thoughts of consequences from being with Quinn. “I apologise for what I did to you Sam.”

He waved off her apology, he was a man after all, he would pretend it was just a scratch not a blow that knocked him out. “I am fine, I worry for you.”

“And Jesse the work you have done. And Finn, your shoulder, I am sorry for all of this.” She continued to apologise.

“It was not your fault,” Finn shook his head then gestured with his free hand to the woman beyond the Lady, “It was hers.”

She happily used her own voice, Rachel was doing well but still struggling to convince them, and with the finger now being pointed at her it was time to speak. “Then I apologise, but I deliberately gave you the slightest flesh wound to stun you. Believe me, I do not miss easily.” There were many more sarcastic comments she could have added to her slightly sarcastic apology.

Finn just narrowed his eyes on the taller of the two women, not liking her tone. Rachel huffed heavily before scolding without looking, “Quinn, please.”

“He should take that as a compliment,” she adopted more sincerity for her love’s sake, “I did not wish to kill any of them knowing you would not forgive me, my Lady.”

“My Lady,” Jesse interrupted, his voice much softer when he was speaking to the Lady instead of the thief. “I still fail to understand, why are you choosing her?”

She bit her lip, and she thought of home and the secrets that weren’t really secrets within the walls of Arundell. She looked back over her shoulder at the other woman, with a curious glint of adoration in her eyes. Quinn wondered as she creased her brow. But before she could question the brunette she was addressing the three men again. “I love her.”

“She is a woman.” Jesse extinguished the fire ignited in Quinn’s heart at Rachel’s public confession.

With sad eyes Rachel reminded them of almost another time, 7 months back to February and before that. “Everyone in Arundell knows of my father and his relationship with the servant Leroy.”

All three men nodded, though it was never spoken about, not even between them. Jesse dared to speak of it this time though. “But no one would dare say anything because of the better treatment we get at Arundell compared to the other establishments.”

“Yeah, we still like your dad.” Finn said with a little less intelligence.

“You can understand that this happens, then?” The Lady asked hopeful. All three silently nodded again, though honestly they did not understand how one could be attracted to the same sex. “I beg you say nothing, I shall tell my parents in time.” She intended to take responsibility for that too, of course.

“Of course my Lady” It wasn’t their thing to tell, so Jesse agreed for the two other men too.

Sam’s gaze kept trailing between the two though, he couldn’t let go just yet, not as easily as Jesse, or even Finn seemed to have done so. “You truly love her?” He asked her abruptly, forgetting his place.

“I do.” She nodded quickly.

“And you,” he directed at Quinn, “you will care for her?” he demanded to know she would care for Rachel, and that the love was returned.

“I will.” She nodded furiously too. She would do all she could to keep her comfortable and safe... and happy.

He didn't look completely satisfied, he looked almost grumpy. The blonde man let out a long sigh before apologising. “Forgive me my Lady, but we were friends once. Your spirit, that I saw in Arundell, reminded me of my younger sister... forgive me for my protectiveness. I saw you like a sister, though I know my place has never been near to that.” He bowed his head shamefully. It seemed Rachel had had a different closeness with at least two of them, Quinn didn't know of any history with Jesse though.

“I appreciate it Sam. And I apologise for striking you that day.” She re-apologised, sounding far more sympathetic and sad. “And Quinn apologises for injuring your nose.” She added when she realised why his nose was still bruised. She had been so distracted that day it had almost slipped her mind.

He peered at the blonde woman sceptically “Do you?”

When Rachel looked back and gave her a warning look she knew she had to sound convincing.  She met his narrowed eyes and nodded, “Yes I do, I apologise,” she found herself focusing on his bruised nose more, “Though if it’s any consolation you look tougher with the reshaped-”

“Quinn” Rachel hissed, cutting her off.

“I just apologise.” She repeated the main point.

“Very well.” He sighed again. “Take care of her. Or I will hunt you down and this time I will not fail.” He warned, deathly low, and she believed him. He had been the closest to killing her of all three on more than one occasion.

“I understand.” Though she was still confident that it would not be a problem again.

“What do we do now?” Finn looked to the shorter brunette man with the curly hair for an answer; Jesse was the elected leader after all.

“We head home Gentlemen, with some unfortunate news.” He saw Rachel’s concern but he just smiled at her. “We were unable to find the young Lady.”

“Yah think they’ll believe it? We’ve been gone 7 months.” Finn scoffed, and proved he wasn’t as stupid as Quinn had initially believed.

“Best head home before winter returns then.” He bowed his head to the Lady then walked away. “Come gentlemen.” He called out to encourage them to follow him back to the woods, where they had hidden their horses. They both bowed to her too before leaving. Finn gave her a sad smile too before he turned away.

As Jesse thought back over their past 7 months and the journey they had been on, he thought of his injured friends, but of their survival too. And the adventure they had been on. They had all come from simple backgrounds; they had never imagined getting to travel across many countries, to sail across the sea, to get into so many brawls, not including the ones against the contract Assassin. It had been... interesting.

Quinn and Rachel just watched together in serene calmness as the three men disappeared out of sight. “It’s over, just like that?” Quinn asked, getting Rachel to finally release her grip and re-sheathe her sword once more. Somehow though Quinn doubted that would be the last time she crossed paths with those three.

“It seems so.” She finally allowed herself to grin before she turned swiftly and fell into Quinn’s surprised arms.

She held Rachel tightly and let herself sigh with contentment. “... If only you had told them you were in love with me back in Spain.” She suggested with mischief.

Rachel slapped her loves bicep playfully. “I did not love you when we were in Spain.” She looked up and pouted before guiltily admitting; “I was imagining your head on a pike in the courtyard of Arundell.”

“So you could gaze upon my face whenever you wanted to?” Quinn joked, making a dark thought into a light one.

“No...” Rachel denied. Though had she been so full of hate there would have been something grotesquely satisfying about her captor being so destroyed. But she didn't want that now, she wanted to be in Quinn’s arms for a long time. She tilted her head, wanting more, But Quinn had to stop her.

 “We should go,” Quinn murmured, hating herself for destroying the moment. They were finally free, but they couldn’t enjoy it just yet, “before the bodies are found and they fetch the dogs.”

Rachel nodded quickly before letting Quinn go and taking just her hand, so the contract assassin could whisk away once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve got a mo, please do let me know what you think...


	14. Home

After The Grand Duchy of Moscow they decided to head back, not sure where they were going just yet.  They just planned to head south again, back towards warmer climates before winter returned to the lands.

After a lot of travelling on foot and hitching rides on carts Quinn made them venture north in Poland. Rachel wouldn’t allow her to steal a couple of horses and she couldn’t afford a pair either so a boat was their last option once they were away from seas likely to freeze in the winter. It was now early November after all, and they were both tired, very tired.

They reached a major port one early evening as the cold air was settling in. As they walked along the docks Quinn eyed up the ships, seeing which one was best to find it’s captain after analysing the flags they sailed under. Rachel was just taking in another new sight. She may have sailed in the sea, even swum in it, but it was another view she was seeing right now. She saw the waves in the distance, beyond the docks, lulling and catching every ounce of light they could find. And she had never seen so many ships before, some moored out, beyond the docks.

When Quinn’s grip tightened on her hand and she found herself being dragged she realised she was suddenly in a situation to worry. “Quinn?” she had to know what danger she was in as they walked briskly along the port side sea front.

“We’re being followed” she murmured lowly. Her senses had picked it up, like a sixth sense, she just felt eyes on them and then saw movement behind them between the workers and sailors enjoying a drink and some company along the docks and in the taverns. No matter how far they went though, Quinn still felt that presence, she felt it in the shadows.

She had to get Rachel somewhere safe but they were very foreign to this area so she couldn’t be entirely sure where was safe. She just pulled Rachel around a corner of a small wooden building, pushing her back to the wall as she spun Rachel around her and placed her further from the corner they had just darted around.

They then waited, Rachel with bated breath for what her love would do, Quinn for the stalker to reveal themselves...

It didn’t take long before Quinn was releasing Rachel’s hand and disappearing half round the corner to drag the suspect round. Rachel could see in the flicker of a nearby oil street lamp as Quinn pulled back a man taller than herself with a ridiculous styling to his hair-

 “You?” Quinn asked the man she still had pinned to the wooden slatted building by the scruff of his crew clothes.

“I thought it was you guys!” He said as if he wasn’t being threatened, probably because it didn't feel like he was being threatened. This woman had saved his life many months before and he was not likely to forget that. He doubted she’d kill him now.

“Be nice to Puckerman, Q.” Another voice joined the group making the two women look to the corner where she’d just grabbed Puck, to find Captain Lopez, First mate Pierce and a few other members of the crew.   “He owes you his life after I’m done with it, would be a shame to waste him.” She smirked in the flickering light.

“As I live and breathe,” Quinn stepped back, freeing the mohawked man, “I never believed it when you suggested our paths might cross again.” There was something about this Captain, Quinn felt it was as if they were strangest and most questionable of friends in another life time.

“I’m full of surprises,” she playfully shrugged with her signature smirk, “so, see you haven’t dropped off the Cargo yet.” She looked poignantly to the Lady who had just watched the exchange in silence.

Quinn stepped back, only taking her eyes of the captain and her few crew to look to her love and smile with confidence. Rachel smiled back with a light nod, meaning she was okay with another confession. With the permission she plucked Rachel’s hand from where it hung freely and clasped it in her own. “Change of plans.” It was a simple statement but it spoke loudly and clearly to Santana and her own love.

“Interesting.” She continued to smirk but with some approval of the union. It was refreshing to meet more like herself. “What about the Count?”

“He met an untimely end.” Quinn kept up with the implications.

Santana just laughed lightly, she should have guessed the outcome. “No surprise from you Q.”

“Actually, it was not me.” The Assassin laughed lightly right back. In the weeks they had travelled Rachel had started to enter a new light where what she had done was not so terrible. They lived in terrible times after all, one where people were murdered and kidnapped every day.

“Lady Berry?” she raised an eyebrow. Even Brittan and Puck were astounded. The captain then nodded with approval. “Impressive.” She turned to her crew, the 10 or so who were just general men aboard her ship, and addressed them. “Men, take yourself from here, you are free tonight, return to the ship by morning or we sail without you.” She warned but it was jovial as she let them drink and find whatever else may please them for the night. They left the three senior crew and two travelling women to whatever they might have planned. “Me, Britts and Puckerman were about to head back to the Rosario Cruz, care to join us?”

“She survived?” Quinn raised an eyebrow. She had thought the worst when she had thought of them at all. Maybe that Brigantine, that sailed Jesse, Finn, and Sam, left them be, or never even found them.

“She’s as strong as her captain, you bet she survived.” Santana told them confidently.

Quinn ignored the captains comment and asked “Where is she moored?” She hadn’t yet noticed the ship in the docks.

“She’s docked, just at the end there,” Puck pointed as he explained “we’re flying the Polish colours for the night, and are sailing at dawn”

“So you two...” Santana eyed the hand holding odd couple up, as she choose her label, “ _lovers_ need a ride?”

“A ride?” Quinn asked, quite intrigued in what Santana had in mind. Rachel however was having trouble understanding what that meant... you ride a horse, did the captain have a horse or two for them?

“Passage aboard the finest ship in all the seas.” The Captain explained away the young Lady’s confusion.

It was Rachel who spoke up sooner, glancing at Quinn for her opinion as she did. “We were looking for a ship to sail us.”

“You two going anywhere special?” Brittany finally joined in with her usual perky, light voice.

“Actually, we’re looking to find a place to fit into this world.” Quinn said but her eyes were now just on Rachel, too checking if Rachel was in agreement.

The brunette smiled back, in full agreement. This wasn’t a naive young heart fling, for absolute sure; this was the beginning of life together. “Together.” She confirmed aloud.

“Well, Rosario and her crew might be able to help you with that, at least on a temporary basis,” The Captain half suggested, “I always said you were welcome, Q.” She smirked, not forgetting her jovial words of that stormy day. Though these two passengers had been brief ones to the Rosario Cruz but they had been memorable.

“You are offering for us to become pirates?” Rachel asked worried, she was all for living with Quinn’s life but a Pirate was a whole different type of criminality, one that you were more likely to get caught and executed for, especially if you sailed in these close knit waters.

“Pirates? Who said anything about Pirates?” Santana laughed off the younger woman’s comments, “Just think of the travel opportunities, you’d get to see the world, and just for a little crew time.”

The new couple looked to one another, reading each other’s thoughts. The world wasn’t what they wanted to see just yet, maybe one day but they planned to set a foundation first. Hitching a ride though, that was the plan, and who better than a captain they already knew.

...

They were given the room Quinn had on the first voyage, the one that had been cut short. And after that first night of sleeping so close together they ventured up on deck, refreshed... although Rachel was wondering how long it would be before she felt sea sick again.

They were happy to be moving without use of their own feet though, and they felt somewhat safe again. Once they were on the top deck, enjoying the bracing sea air, Quinn more than Rachel, Rachel was enjoying being on Quinn’s arm more.

As they wandered across the deck Rachel noticed something, or actually someones, three of them on their hands and knees scrubbing the deck like some lower class pirate cliché.

“Jesse?” Rachel said lowly as she looked down at the men. Her single word caught Quinn’s attention and made her follow her Lady’s sight to the three. “Finn, Sam?” Rachel quickened her pace as she closed in, it was Finn who looked up first, catching sight of the two women quickly approaching. He was just as surprised to see her and she was him. He made sure to give him one of his signature dopey smiles. “What are you doing here?” she asked as she stood over them, all three looking up at her.

Jesse sat back on his knees as he scoffed, “We can hardly return without you, My Lady, your father would simply send us away again.” He then nodded towards the upper deck, to the helm where the Captain held the wheel with her First Mate, “Captain Lopez said if we prove ourselves worthy we can be crew as long as we like.”

“I always wanted to travel.” Finn added cheerily.

“So the three of you are... crew of the Rosario Cruz now?” Quinn asked as she caught up on what was happening. She knew they hadn’t seen the last of these men. She didn’t expect to see them on their hands and knees though.

“If the captain keeps us, yes” Sam echoed Jesse’s initial words.

“Back to work, you dogs!” Puck growled as he wandered past. He was just making sure the crew were all pulling together while the Captain was preoccupied with the First Mate.

“Yes, Quarter master!” They three chimed as they snapped back into action, scrubbing the decks.

Puck just smiled cheekily, with satisfaction, as he looked to Quinn and Rachel. Quinn returned the smile, as if approving. Puck sure did love his new extra power at times like this.

“Q, Berry!” The Captain called across the deck, getting her female passengers attention. When they looked to her she waved them to come to her. They quickly did so but not like obedient crew members.

“Yes Captain?” Quinn sighed as she relaxed against the railing and waited for what she assumed would be orders.

“You got the wheel, babe?” Santana asked First Mate Pierce before she released her hold, one hand on the woman’s hip another on the wheel itself.

“Yeah I got it Sanny.” Brittany nodded with encouragement for her Captain to leave her momentarily, while she talked to the ‘new temporary crew’. Santana gave her a quick kiss to the cheek before letting go and facing the other two women.

How Quinn wished she could tease, put she’d probably get thrown overboard if she did. She just smirked, mostly to herself though the Captain was still sure to see. “So what did you want to talk to us about?” she prompted though she already gathered why their attention had been called.

“Everyone has to pull their weight here, and yous two ain’t paying for the trip so...”

“Where would you have us?” Rachel asked, more shyly from where she stood unsupported, and still trying to gain her sea legs.

Santana eyed up Quinn first, she was the more useful. “Well I could do with a fighter like you Q, in case we get boarded, or want to board. But other than that just general chores whilst you’re here.”

Quinn was more concerned for others though. “What about Rachel?”

She looked carefully between them, knowing that if this was Quinn’s ‘Brittany’ she couldn't put her in any danger. Hey, she might have been a straight up bitch but she had a heart, and a heck of a lot of responsibility. “Cook could use an assistant.” She’d be below deck, out of the way, out of harm’s way.

“I don’t know much about cooking.” The Lady confessed meekly.

That point had already occurred to Captain Lopez. “Cook can teach you,” she couldn’t help but smirk when the teasing remarks flooded to her mind, “then when you and Q settle, you’ll be able to cook her dinner like a dutiful little-”

“Captain!” Quinn cut her off, with a sense of submissiveness, before she could plant ideas into Rachel’s head... before Quinn could put them there herself.

“Sanny, don’t tease them, or be so harsh.” Brittany gently scolded from behind her captain, where she still held the wheel.

Rachel just nodded dutifully. She was going to be far more independent one day, it was time to start taking responsibility. “I will go see the cook.” She said almost like an agreement before heading back to the steps down to the main deck.

“I’ll escort you down.” Quinn said as she started to follow. She flashed a warning glare to the Captain, she could still take her down any day of the week, and she wouldn't have her woman being messed with.

...

A few days later they found themselves enjoying a little private time back in their room. Rachel was between serving and cooking meals for the crew with the cook and Quinn had found some time to sneak away. She was already pulling more than her weight, and she couldn’t very well show up the three new crew members by out doing them in every aspect.

Confidence had grown between them too, though the days of shy kisses were not over there were new days too. For instance Quinn found herself pinned on her back with the Lady Rachel straddling her waist, their lips caressing one another’s in a rather sensual dance of the mouths.

Quinn was trying so very hard to not get handsy, but with the brunette teasing a little more every day it was getting more difficult with every kiss and touch.

One of her hands trailed up Rachel’s arm, slowly finding the shoulder to her dress. The contract assassin could not help herself as her hand slipped under the shoulder of the dress, even under Rachel’s undergarments, as it swept across soft flesh, and raised the material to sweep it away, and off Rachel’s shoulder.

At the realisation that she was trying to be undressed, she stopped Quinn’s hand at the wrist and tore her lips away, “Quinn, stop,” she verbally stopped them too the blonde who had been in a trance raised her head to find Rachel’s pouty lips again.

Rachel was then pushing herself away, sitting properly again on the edge of the small bed and fixing the shoulder of her dress. It was only a shoulder and Quinn barely had time to gaze upon it for a moment before it was hidden beneath blue fabric once again.

She tried so very hard not to sigh as she sat up and flattened her hair as she joined Rachel, sitting just like her and closely next to her. “Rachel?”

“I-I can’t,” she kept her head bowed. When Quinn’s hand had touched her, even in an innocent place like her shoulder she had suddenly become very aware of what they were doing and where it would go and the fact that it was something she wasn’t ready for, “We can’t.”

“Can’t what?” Quinn closed in gently, wanting to kiss her again, not to push her but to make her feel comfortable with that again.

Rachel shrugged her away though, “We... cannot enter marital relationships, I can’t.” She rambled, keeping her head down and concentrating on her hands the whole time. “Maybe you can but- I couldn’t do that Quinn, I’m not ready,” she was worried about how she might look to Quinn, worried that Quinn would see her as cheap and their relationship wouldn't last because of it... that and she was just plain nervous.

She reached out gently and brushed Rachel’s hair back, revealing it like a curtain hiding Rachel’s emotions. “What if we were married?” She whispered.

That diminished most of her shyness, getting Rachel to look at her love with big curious eyes. “Married?”

“Well if we waited, until after we were married-”

“How can we be married Quinn? Surely that’s not possible.” She cut the other woman off, she hadn’t considered real marriage, a real union, she didn't even think it was a true possibility.

“Technically there is nothing against two women being married under English law, if I were to disguise myself as a man and we were to be married in England, and it went unnoticed then it would be binding through mistake.” The blonde eagerly suggested. She would do that for Rachel, and this wasn’t even for peace of mind when it came to progressing intimately, this was about wanting the union.

Rachel’s eyes softened, with her heart, she tenderly stroked the side of Quinn’s face. “But I don't want you to do that, I don't want to pretend to marry a man, I want to marry you, the beautiful woman that holds my heart.” She complimented, but truly believed and felt every word.

“You do wish to marry me then?” Quinn checked.

“Yes. You did just propose did you not?” The younger woman kind of assumed.

“It was more of a suggestion so that I could see about proposing properly.” If and when they looked back on this moment she didn't want it to feel like a suggestion, but a straight forward question without so many more questions being asked before an answer... though with Rachel that was probably unlikely.

“I see... well know that you should not fear asking the question.” Rachel’s shyness returned somewhat. “Though I do not wish to marry you while you are disguised as a man.” She added, and she would have gone further to say she did not think it was possible for Quinn to successfully disguise herself as a man, but the Lady herself had called Quinn sir when they were first aboard this ship.

“How about an alternative?” She half suggested as a second idea came to her head.

She looked to Quinn again, hopeful. “I am listening eagerly, my love.”

She bit her lip with worry, as this idea could bring events closer to them. “What if we were in uncharted waters, and had a Captain on the vessel we were aboard to marry us?”

“Quinn?” Rachel’s eyes lit up once more, it sounded perfect to her. “Would you really wish to go through with it, have you thought about it that much?” she checked, not wanting this to be a pointless act just to get her to bed. Of course she trusted Quinn more than to do that.

“Yes, I would, because I love you, and because I want to be with you forever,” she declared as she shuffled even closer, “would you truly wish to stay with me?”

“I would, if you asked it.” Rachel nodded, then realised as Quinn had stated she hadn’t actually asked yet. Maybe she wasn’t that sure after all. She remembered how Quinn was a loner, and she might not be so eager to be tied down once she’d thought about it in greater depth. “I ah, I need to go help in the kitchen.” She said dismissively, not even looking to Quinn, who’d been reaching for the chain around her neck, the one with the cross and the ring on.

“Oh-, Of course.” She stuttered as she just watched Rachel leave their little space.

She hadn’t meant to hesitate, and she cursed herself for doing so, she just wanted to ask the question clearly, not have it sound like a mutual plan. She didn't want Rachel to think it meant nothing to her either, she really wanted to commit to life, in every way they could.

She looked at the ring on her chain... it had been her mother’s; Quinn had rescued it from the jewellery box when she went back after they’d ransacked the villa. It had been missed in the haste of the thieving. Quinn had remembered seeing the box on the floor in the dust, she had picked it up, to rescue it, but the finely finished wooden box had been damaged, and splintered along one side. In one of the pockets though, Quinn had found the ring, her mother’s engagement ring. Her mother had been nimble, petite, like Rachel... it was possible it would be a good fit.

...

Whilst Rachel was learning more cooking skills Quinn was back outside, preparing for stormy weather. The rain was coming down already, though that was no guarantee that there was a storm coming in. The pair with their still new love met back at their room for the next meal, liking the privacy. It was sometimes the only times of the day they would see one another until the evening.

The food was never great when aboard a ship, but if Rachel was surviving and learning to cook in tough times it showed she could work hard and be devoted to a task. It wasn't like Quinn was analysing her for good wifely qualities, or anything, it was just something she’d noticed.

Quinn chose the wooden chair, to prevent tainting their bed with her rain soaked clothes, while Rachel sat on the bed. There was a silence settled over them, but the glances between them were still often.

Rachel watched as Quinn shivered, she should have found her some spare dry clothes but seeing as plenty of the rest of the crew were suffering she knew Quinn would refuse, not wanting to be weaker than them.

“You left with haste earlier.” Quinn said as she settled her bowl and spoon down onto the table beside her.

“I needed to help prepare the food and it seems you were needed back on deck.” She said dismissively, suddenly losing her appetite as the nerves from earlier returned. Did they still have more to talk about after her assumption had caused her embarrassment?

“Just tying the canons down in case we do hit a storm, there has only been rain so far.” Quinn used the same dismissive tone as Rachel just had as she started to fish the chain from around her neck out of her clothing. She realised it wouldn’t be special, but she didn’t do public with the pressure of an audience, and it would be some time until they were anywhere truly special.

Rachel kept her head down, she didn’t even notice what Quinn was doing. “That is good... I suppose-”

“Will you marry me?” Her sudden and brash words had Rachel looking up again, only to find Quinn on one knee in front of her, clasping the ring still on the chain between a thumb and forefinger.

She swallowed thickly, her bowl still in her hands as she was frozen to the spot. Here her rain soaked, floppy haired assassin love, knelt offering a lovely ring, and she... she hesitated. “W-we only spoke of the idea a few hours ago.”

“And if you hadn’t left in such haste I would have asked you then.” Quinn confessed. Suddenly breathing had become difficult, she’d hoped for a straight forward answer. Maybe her question had been too weak. “Lady Rachel Berry, will you take part in a much foolish event by marrying me?”

“It would not be foolish.” Rachel chuckled

“People don’t often marry for love,” she started as she fumbled to unclip the chain so she could free the ring and offer it properly, “but I would. And some might consider this union foolish, we are not a match-”

“We are a match.” Rachel cut her off with a more serious yet still loving tone, she then stilled Quinn’s nervous hands. “And I love you so very much.”

“Then what be your answer?” she pushed, hating to wait.

“Y-Yes.” She didn’t mean to stutter, it was all the emotions bubbling inside her that caused it.

“Really?” Quinn asked even though she was already breathing a sigh of release.

Rachel’s hands dropped Quinn’s wrists to hold both sides of the blonde face instead and hold her there as she kissed her soundly. “Yes, of course yes, a thousand times yes.”

“A few hundred might just be enough.” She chuckled as she finally unclipped the chain and freed the engagement ring. She re-secured her cross and put it back over her head before taking Rachel’s left hand with her right.

“I love you.” Rachel sighed with contentment as she waited patiently. It was not at all like how she had imagined, it wasn’t an over romantic proposal, but her heart was still beating wildly and she was overjoyed in this moment none the less.

“I love you too.” Quinn kissed her quickly before she leant away, still on one knee. She then proceeded to thread the waiting ring over her Rachel’s ring finger. It wasn’t a bad fit, maybe a tiny bit loose, but Rachel’s hands were cold so they were slightly smaller right now. Rachel admired the ring with the beautiful stone. “Set a date, we shall get you a dress,” Quinn eagerly announced, “and flowers, and anything else you want.” She would spend all the money they had left to make sure Rachel was happy. Of course she’d also need to speak to Santana about marrying them, but surely a few coins, or just Brittany would be able to encourage her.

“I want you,” Rachel told her, “and I want you looking beautiful when I stand opposite you and declare my everlasting love.” She tugged at Quinn’s uniform too, “And I want you to wear this, to continue to honour your parents.”

Quinn’s eyes softened even more, toned down from the initial excitement. “You would allow me to wear these clothes as we marry?” she had to move as her leg was starting to ache, she dragged the chair close so she was still sat closely opposite to Rachel.

“Your clothes are like a uniform, representing your status, and they’re important to you, and therefore me. So yes if you’d like to wear them I wish it too.” Her expression, in her eyes and in her smile was encouraging too.

“You are wonderful.” She kissed her again quickly, “I will have them cleaned and fixed so I look fine for you, my Lady.” She then noticed Rachel bow her head as her hands continued to fiddle with the buttons and straps on Quinn’s clothes, it became a habit when she felt worried or nervous.  “What is it?”

“Um, I wish to drop my title too.” She muttered shyly.

“Why?” Quinn couldn't help but chuckle, Rachel was still a daughter, she didn't have to drop it really.

“I want a new title.” She confessed, still not looking up.

Quinn just smiled curiously. “What title, may I ask?”

“I wish to be Mrs Rachel Fabray,” She swallowed thickly and forced herself to meet Quinn’s hazel eyes. She looked so unsure in her own, “Just Mrs Rachel Fabray, no Lady... it doesn’t mean anything to me anymore.” Rachel wanted to make herself clear, she wanted to marry into Quinn’s family, which was just Quinn. This was not Quinn marrying into her family, which she felt was one full of lies and false love. “So as long as you permit it, I wish-”

she couldn't help but kiss her softly yet again. she wished for more but they had things still to discuss, she could feel it. “Anything, as long as you’re happy.”

“Really? Because there is one more thing, if you would... permit.” She looked that adorable mix of hopeful and unsure all over again.

“Yes, Rachel, what is it?” She pushed again.

“This is only an idea, and I only wish you at least listen,” she warned and the worry in her tone made Quinn feel like she should worry, “I do not demand my idea become fruitful, just that you listen and consider.”

“I am listening.” She nodded her encouragement.

The brunette looked uneasy as she started. “Our married life, I don’t wish to be aboard this ship forever-”

“I do not wish it either, we just need to find a place to settle.” Quinn assured her, she wanted them to be their own masters, this was just an opportunity to voyage.

“I know before, you spoke of our own space, and land and... I have been thinking of all the wonderful, images you painted in my mind...” she took a calming breath, it was about to become clear to Quinn why she was most nervous now, “What about Spain, to a villa on the edge of Pamplona-”

“Rachel.” Quinn cut her off, low and warning in her tone of voice.

“No, my love, at least listen, please.” She begged. Quinn reluctantly nodded, what harm could listening do, this was her fiancée after all. “We could fix the villa, it could be a farm again. We could work on it together, I am not afraid of hard work.” She spoke so animatedly, determined for Quinn to just listen. “And you could teach me Spanish and we could have a home, a home that was once yours but we could wash it of its bad memories. I know it was your home, I know your parents w-were murdered there, and it is so much to ask but... I think we could be very happy there.”

“I am not sure if it is for the best.” Quinn tried to dismiss the thought out plan.

“You walked around that home with the strangest smile upon your face, it is still in your heart, I know it is.” Quinn told her with sad eyes. She knew it would be hard for Quinn, but she felt it was a good place to start fixing many things. “And Spain... my parents would not look for me there, if they even wanted to find me,” she may have unfairly added that point as bribery, “but I will not push this idea, if you say no, then I will accept that. I just thought, perhaps...”

Quinn was silent for a moment, and it just made Rachel feel uneasy. She thought about it, she took in her fiancée’s words. “I will think on the idea.” All she could do for now was conclude with that.

...

One mid afternoon, a week or so later, Rachel found herself  up on deck, taking is some light and air, and some atmosphere after spending all morning and lunch time in the kitchen with the cook, learning the skills of making the inedible partially edible.

She couldn't help but watch the Captain and her First Mate on the upper deck. Rachel and the crew had no doubt that the Rosario Cruz was still in safe hands despite the interaction at the wheel. Brittany held the helm but Santana held her and it was in those touches that Rachel wondered and got excited, even. She wondered what it was like, after that scolding to Quinn the blonde had reverted to the timid and cautious touches. She wondered how long it would be until they did take that next step. Would it be there wedding night, below decks in their cramped damp room?

“I have been thinking on your plan, for a place for us to settle.” Quinn’s voice shook her from her intimate yet worried thoughts. She hadn’t even heard or noticed the woman slide up besides her, “Though I still fear the idea, the memories of my parents... passing, I do have so many happy memories there too, all the happy memories I ever had before I met you are based there.” She sighed as she took Rachel’s hand and turned them both to face one another than to look out to sea and pretend they were not having any type of intimate conversation. “We can erase the bad, and though I won’t forget, I will heal, because I have you.” The contract killer confessed, suddenly nervous as her head revisited her past.

Rachel was more than surprised to be hearing those words of positivity on her idea. She doubted Quinn would actually agree because it was a drastic thing to request. “You are really considering it?”

“Yes, I have given it much thought.” She nodded quickly. Quinn then glanced around them before dragging Rachel further up the deck, closer to the stern where there were less people to overhear. She adopted a lower tone too. “Perhaps we could visit it before our wedding, to see what work should be done. We could even make a start to some parts of the home, to make it suitable”

“Suitable? For what exactly?” Rachel asked as she settled in close to her love, a hand treading round to her back and another hand grasping at her forearm.

“Well, living but mainly... for after we are married, if we waited until we got there for our, um,” she cleared her throat to whisper, “Our wedding night.” She wasn’t nervous, only she was because it was her bride to be not some hired Jezebel chosen poorly with too much ale in her system. She also worried for Rachel’s reaction, she didn't want her Lady to think they only married for that part of their relationship to happen sooner, after all she had just suggested they delay it further.

Rachel, as nervous as she was, still wondered if she was that readable. “You would wait longer?”

“I will wait until you are ready my Lady, however long that is.” She told her tenderly, and it was true, she wouldn't pressure this woman, though she hoped she’d never feel like she needed to either.

“Thank you.” Rachel reached up, stretching onto her toes to kiss Quinn briefly, like a tiny reward for being understanding. “You are considering Pamplona?” She then asked, returning them to the bigger picture.

“I am. But, we will need to compromise.” Quinn informed her. She had thought out so many details so far, and the more she planned the more she liked Rachel’s idea of her returning home. Yes it wouldn't be easy with the damage repair or the emotional history, but they could make a new life there.

“What kind of compromise?” Rachel worried her bottom lip between her teeth momentarily.

“Our image to our neighbours, if we ever get vaguely acquainted with them,” she explained simply. This crew were accepting of them walking hand in hand on deck, but that was because the captain and the first mate were not shy of being on display to the crew in the first place, “and for our workers when we hire them, and until we can trust them.” There were so many people to consider.

She nodded in partial understanding. “What kind of image would you have for us?”

“You will be the owner of the estate, and I your body guard,” Quinn started.

“Quinn-” Rachel tired to interrupt, she didn’t like the sound of that.

But Quinn just raised her voice a little more to explain further, “We will be married in our eyes and that is all that matters.” Quinn hushed. “I love you, remember.”

“I love you too, and I understand.” Though she wasn’t entirely satisfied, she didn't want to have to pretend. She knew they’d have to though, she was just thankful that it would not be in the same capacity or severity of the relationship between her Father and the servant Leroy.

“I still own the estate,” it had never been sold, only abandoned, so her name was on some deed somewhere, she could acquire it and sign it over legally, “it would just be a case of pretending you have bought the land. You posed as a merchant woman before, you could pretend something else.”

“You remember, at that house in Poland? I thought you were incoherent when we reached the inn.” She chuckled nervously, she had not meant to degrade Quinn’s accomplishments to that of a body guard that day, but it had been necessary.

“No, I still remember it, at least some parts until you said you had finished with my wound.” She confessed, though some memories she just wondered if she was delirious, like; did Rachel really support her all that way to the inn, alone. No one else had walked with them so she must have done. “Also I will teach you Spanish so you can negotiate and communicate at any time when it would not be appropriate for me to do so for you. What do you think of the idea?”

“It could work very well, though I do not like the idea of pretending you mean less to me.” Rachel confessed, that was not the fairy tale she had dreamed of. “What of contracts, will you still take those?”

“I would like to, once we are settled, once we have farmers living on the land again and-”

“That would mean time apart.” The brunette interrupted with a sad voice.

“Not if you travelled with me, no one would know.” Quinn offered. She didn’t want time away from her soon to be wife; she had enjoyed the travelling with Rachel, eventually. “We could say we were travelling for business purposes, to research what is best for our land or for trade. Or would you prefer I do not continue with that part of my life?”

“It is your family business Quinn, I would not ask that of you.” Rachel assured her, she knew that would be asking too much. After all, that was Quinn’s true livelihood and the cause of how they had met and how they had come to fall in love. “Though I will worry for you, at least I can still be by your side.” Quinn went to kiss her again but she pressed a finger to the taller woman’s lips, halting her. “One condition.” She said a little more seriously.

“Anything.” Quinn declared without thinking.

“No more escorting contracts.” Rachel said plainly, she could not bear the thought of any repeats of their journey.

“I understand,” Quinn chuckled, “how could I possibly do that to another person. I just got so very lucky with you.” She went to kiss her as she had tried before but found Rachel stopping her the same way.

“I don't think you _do_ understand,” she said with a couple of raised eyebrows, and when she paused she pursed her lips, “I don't want you finding another young, and far prettier Lady, and have her fall in love with you.”

Quinn was amused by the mere thought that Rachel should fear losing her in that respect. “Impossible.” She declared without worry.

“I’m sure many people can fall in love with you Quinn.” Rachel said a little sadder, voicing her real worry further. This wasn’t just a slightly playful yet honest request.

“Well, that wasn't exactly what I was accusing of being impossible.” Quinn replied with a confident and cheeky grin.

The brunette lightly slapped her fiancée’s bicep before she asked curiously, “What then?”

She dropped the over confident facade to confess her feelings and opinions lovingly. “That I could find anyone prettier than you. You are the most beautiful being in existence”

“Now _that_ is impossible.” Rachel scoffed and mumbled. “You are so much more-”

She cut her off with a single kiss, the one she had wanted to give her for a while now. “Hold that thought, and accept what I have told you, please my Lady.” She whispered.

“You’re too kind.” She smiled up at the blonde with big happy eyes.

“I love you.” Quinn sighed as she kept a firm and loving grip on the younger woman.

“I love you too.” Rachel replied as she cuddled into Quinn’s embrace, letting herself feel loved.

...

_23rd, December, 1587_

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I write to tell you I am alive and well._

_Through a strange series of events I find myself happier than I could have ever hoped. I know_  
you always wanted the best for me, so believe me when I write to you that I could not have  
found better than what I have now. I am in love, and to be married. Though, and I shall be  
honest with you, I did not run away to be with this love, I did not run away at all, but I am now   
with them, and my heart sings with joy everyday that I have found them and this happiness.

_I am to be the bride of a most honourable, courageous, smart and beautiful person, who I_  
one day wish for you to both meet. And I wish for you to love them, like you love me. And  
I hope you will receive us with the kind hearts I know you have, for I am your daughter, who  
loves you both very much.

_We have organised a wonderful home for us both, a home that will keep us very well. Though_  
some manual labour, on mine and my loves behalf, might be necessary, what we will have to  
accomplished in re-building the home will be refreshing in my life, and upmost rewarding.   
I will tell you more when we meet.

_We have already set a date for our wedding, how I wish you could both attend, but we fear you  
would only wish to stop our joyful union. Know that my love respects me, looks after me, and  
_ _will never let me come to harm. By the 18_ th of next month I will no longer be Lady Rachel Berry,   
daughter to the Duke and Duchess of Norfolk, but I shall be known as Mrs Rachel Fabray. And  
that thought alone make me giddy.

_Know that I am happy, in love, to be married, and I am living a life of adventure not appropriate_  
for a young Lady, and that I am sure neither of you would approve of. I will write to you again,   
in time, with an update, and how life as a wife is treating me.

_My love would like to apologise to Daddy for not asking his permission for my hand in marriage,  
but there has been no opportunity. My love very much hopes it will not affect your feelings for them._

_Your ever loving daughter,_

_Rachel_

Rachel leant against the railing along the starboard side of the upper deck. She watched Quinn and waited patiently as her love read the letter she had written. She waited for Quinn’s approval, not that Quinn has said she needed her permission to write such a letter, in fact it had been her suggestion. “So what do you think, can I send them the letter?” The brunette asked when she grew too impatient.

“Yes, it is a fine letter.” Quinn sighed as she lowered the parchment with Rachel’s elegant calligraphy. She’d been halfway through reading it for a second time when she’d been interrupted “And I do not wish for your parents to worry about you any longer,” though she doubted this letter would completely calm them, “we will reach an English port tomorrow, I will take it ashore and make sure it is delivered immediately.” She assured Rachel. The only reason she did not want Rachel going onto land was in case she was recognised, it was a thought that had only occurred to her lately, “Though I think you speak too highly of me, they will think I am something special.” She chuckled throatily.

Rachel shuffled closer to where Quinn leant and slipped her arm through her contract killers. “You are, to me.”

The blonde just looked down at her Lady, with that usual raised eyebrow. “I noticed how you did not mention my gender.”

She felt Rachel tense and falter next to her, and all signs of happiness drop from her face as she was washed over with guilt. “I-I don't want them making quick judgements o-or thinking I am naive.”

Quinn didn't want Rachel to feel guilty, she didn’t need her to declare anything other than the lovely complimenting words she had already written either and she’d make sure Rachel knew that before the letter was sent. Still she wondered if it were better for Rachel to get the initial shock out of the way before they potentially met. “So we are to just show up on the doorstep of Arundell one day and they are to not be shocked,” she used a tone to let Rachel know she meant no harm and was not upset, “I wonder just how disappointed your parents will be when and if they meet me.” She chuckled again.

Rachel furrowed her brow, taking more from Quinn’s words than she seemed to be doing so herself. “Why would they be disappointed?”

Seeing the serious expression on her Lady’s face she adopted one too, she stopped hiding behind her laughter. With a reluctant sigh she painted the full picture for the younger woman. “Firstly I am a woman, needn’t I remind you.”

“But-” Rachel tried to jump in and sooth the worries.

“And to continue, I have no name, no family, no good reputation, no label... no grandchildren for them, no heir or heiress.” She unnecessarily reminded Rachel of all the supposed negatives, all points she should have really put forward before she proposed.

Rachel leant in closer, pressing the whole of her body against her fiancée’s, taking the letter as she did and folding it back up. And then she put her attention back on her Quinn. “Quinn, they will not be disappointed, they will see I am happy.” She seemed so sure, Quinn saw it in her eyes.

“Your father will be wishing to castrate me until he meets me and then...” she laughed lightly at the idea of him having to find a new punishment for her ever touching his precious daughter, “what would he think?”

“He will understand, one of his servants is his lover, a male servant. I told you, my love, remember.” Rachel pushed that point again but somehow Quinn didn’t believe it would make that much of a difference, it was one rule for one person, another rule for their child.

“Yes... though I still fear they will tear us apart,” Quinn voiced her true concern. She wanted to make Rachel happy and if Rachel wanted to try and introduce Quinn to her parents then she would try, though she would suggest it was on neutral ground. “They won’t accept me as you have, they will not see me as a good suitor for you, no matter how much I love you and how much I prove to provide.”

“I know everything will be fine, my love.” Rachel sounded like she was living in a dream world, and Quinn wished she could be there too, but she’d lived so long with nothing, and everything she loved stolen from her, so she still held onto doubt.

“But what if they take you away from me?” She meekly voiced her concern as she wrapped one arm round her Lady, keeping the other one behind her on the railing for support. They didn't want any more trips over board.

Rachel reached up with her free hand to lovingly stroke the side of Quinn’s face. “Never, you are mine and I am yours.” She sounded quite sure of herself.

Quinn couldn’t hide the sadness in her eyes when horrible images of all she loved being taken returned to her. “But if they physically break us apart, and lock you away-”

“Then you will just have to stow your way into the castle and kidnap me all over again” Rachel assured her, with some playfulness to her voice to ease the tension.

“And if they try to kill me?” She nervously chuckled that time.

“I will throw myself before the blade before they touch you,” she declared with much determination, “And then we will never ever return.”

Quinn relaxed, she smiled sweetly at her love, and wondered. “How can you turn your back on them?”

Rachel fiddled with a button on the front of Quinn’s uniform as she thought, then she met her eyes once more. “Because, although I love them, it is not in any magnitude near to my love for you. You have given me a life I could not imagine, with love and passion, and adventure. You’ve made my life worth living, my love.”

Quinn pushed them both off the railing of the ship to wrap up her future bride in both her arms. “My Lady, my Rachel... you...” she bowed her head slowly, “you have made _my_ life truly worth living again.” She whispered before gently pressing her lips against Rachel’s, making herself feel whole again.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, the couple of Bookmarks and Thanks for dropping those comments, PiedraLumbre.


End file.
